Yoru no Hana
by Ayame Demonwolf
Summary: Gary resolve tirar férias de suas pesquisas e volta para Pallet, porém recebe uma tentadora proposta de seu avô: Visitar um grande pesquisador pokemon. Uma aventura que promete muitos perigos e aventuras e até mesmo, porquê não?... Romance!
1. Uma nova aventura!

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos. 

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - ** _Uma nova aventura!_

**E**ra um dia agradável em Pallet, no laboratório do Professor Carvalho estava tudo tranqüilo, os pokémons brincavam, corriam, pulavam e se divertiam no grande jardim enquanto dentro da casa, o professor recebia uma agradável visita, esta de se seu sobrinho Gary. Ambos tomavam tranquilamente um café e comiam biscoitos enquanto conversavam sentados em um sofá.

- Presumo que suas pesquisas com os pokémons pré-históricos chegaram ao fim, não?  
- Não Vô, para falar a verdade falta muito para terminar, mais os melhores pesquisadores de lá tiraram férias, eu que também já estava um pouco saturado daquele ambiente e resolvi tirar umas férias, pra poder arejar a mente, sabe?  
- Entendo! E como têm progredido as pesquisas lá?  
- Bem, muito bem! Cada hora eu fico mais empolgado em conhecer mais sobre os pokémons! Eles são muito interessantes e há coisas sobre eles que eu nunca imaginei!  
- Sim, com certeza, Gary há muitas coisas para você aprender ainda! – Professor bebeu mais um gole de café, alegrava-o muito ver a empolgação de seu sobrinho. Continuou. - O que acha de fazer uma visita a um grande amigo meu Gary?  
- Amigo? – Interessou-se o jovem pesquisador.  
- Sim, ele é um grande pesquisador e está fazendo, no momento, uma pesquisa que eu, particularmente, acho muito interessante.  
- Qual?  
- Sobre os relacionamentos dos pokémons.  
- Relacionamentos? Como assim?  
- Bem, a pesquisa dele parte do principio que atualmente vem crescendo em massa o numero de pokémons de raças diferentes que se apaixonam. É um enigma para todos os pesquisadores se isso por acaso poderia, em um futuro, extinguir os pokémons ou diminuir o número em massa... Já que até onde sabemos, não é possível que pokémons de raças diferentes reproduzam-se entre si.  
- Entendo! Uma pesquisa muito interessante, vô! Eu adoraria ir visitá-lo! – Disso Gary já animado.  
- Certo! – O professor sorriu para o neto. – Vamos ligar para ele para comunicar que ele terá visitantes então!?- Se levantou.  
- Sim! - Gary se levantou também.

**O**s dois foram até o telefone e o Professor discou o numero de seu amigo, não demorou muito e atenderam ao telefone _[lembre-se que o telefone que existe em pokémon pode-se ver quem liga e também tem uma telinha que você vê a pessoa._

- Olá! – Quem atendeu, era uma jovem garota que aparentava ter 16, 17 anos, grandes olhos verdes, cabelos negros como a noite e uma pele branca, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, e sua voz, calma e doce, combinavam perfeitamente com seu sorriso meigo. – Professor Carvalho? Como está o Senhor?  
- Olá minha linda! – Disse Professor Carvalho com um sorriso no rosto. - Estou ótimo e você?  
- Também estou, aguarde um minutinho que vou chamar meu avô!- A menina deixou o telefone na mesa e correu para chamar seu avô.

**G**ary acompanhou a garota com o olhar até que esta saísse da tela do telefone. Era uma garota realmente linda, por um momento sentiu-se hipnotizado com tamanha beleza. Balançou a cabeça levemente. Devia focalizar-se no professor e não naquela garota.. Porém...A curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Quem é ela? – tentou disfarçar o interesse.  
- É a neta do Professor Darrow!

**G**ary sorriu. Era neta dele.. Devia viver com ele... E se fosse isso, iria conhece-la. Iria sondar mais sobre a garota com o avô, porém não deu tempo. O professor Darrow logo atendeu. Cabelos brancos, denunciando a idade, e olhos verdes assim como os olhos da neta.

- Carvalho, meu grande amigo!!  
- Darrow, quanto tempo, como está?  
- Ótimo, e você?  
- Melhor impossível!  
- O que devo sua inesperada ligação meu caro amigo?  
- Gostaria de lhe pedir um pequeno favor!  
- Fale! – Darrow sorriu.  
- Meu neto, Gary, está querendo ser um grande pesquisador de pokémons, já tem até uma própia pesquisa em andamento, porem ele tirou umas férias e eu sugeri que ele fosse visitar outros pesquisadores de pokémons, para poder se familiarizar mais com sua profissão..então pensei em você!  
- Oh Claro!  
- Será que aceitaria que ele passasse um tempo com você ai para aprender algumas coisas?  
- Sem problemas Carvalho! Seria uma grande honra te-lo em minha casa!  
- Que ótimo, muito obrigado meu amigo!  
- De nada! E Gary? Estarei a sua espera viu, rapaz?- disse Darrow olhando para Gary que estava atrás de Carvalho.  
- Sim! Muito obrigado Professor Darrow! – Disse Gary com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

**G**ary realmente estava animado além de ter a chance de conhecer um dos amigos de seu avô, o Professor Darrow, que era um brilhante pesquisador pokémon, iria, também, poder relembrar um pouco dos "bons tempos" em que ele sonhava em ser o maior mestre pokémon do mundo, e viajava de cidade em cidade em sua jornada pokemon. Seu destino agora, seria para Uethon, a cidade onde Darrow vivia, não era tão longe assim de Pallet mais ainda sim era emocionante. Alem do mais, iria poder conhecer a bela sobrinha do professor. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas aquela menina de olhos verdes e cabelos negros ficou fixada em seus pensamentos, sua beleza era encantadora e seu sorriso tão envolvente, Gary mal podia esperar para chegar em Uethon, naquele mesmo dia ele começou a arrumar suas coisas, e pela manha do dia seguinte partiu em viagem com destino a Uethon.

* * *


	2. Uma desejada e proibida flor

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – **_Uma desejada e proibida flor_

**G**ary havia começado sua viagem, havia saído no dia seguinte a conversa com o Professor Darrow. Andou bastante até chegar ao porto mais próximo, pegando um navio para Uethon. Sua viagem de navio durou dois dias. Foi uma viagem tranqüila, Gary aproveitou para voltar a ativa e batalhou com alguns treinadores que estavam no navio. Ele chegou em uma noite meio fria e logo se instalou no centro da cidade que havia desembarcado, logo pela manhã continuou sua viagem até Uethon, como era na cidade vizinha não demorou muito e Gary dava seus primeiros passos na cidade. Andou por alguns campos verdes e logo adentrou em uma floresta. De acordo com seu mapa, logo após a travessia desta ele chegaria no laboratório do professor Darrow. Era um lugar engraçado, de acordo com o mapa a floresta era enorme e bem ao centro havia uma grande clareira. Lá havia, primeiramente, o laboratório e logo adiante estaria a cidade. Se tivesse tempo, após se estalar, poderia até dar uma volta pela floresta para ver se achava algum pokémon interessante para capturar, e quem sabe na cidade ele não achasse alguém a sua altura para travar uma batalha pokémon. Mesmo tendo tomado a decisão de ser um pesquisador de pokémons, uma pequena chama do sonho de ser um mestre pokémons ainda ardia em seu coração. O amor pelas aventuras, pelas batalhas nunca desapareceria.

**G**ary caminhava tranquilamente um tanto distraído, pela floresta. Pensava em como seria sua estada lá; o que aprenderia de novo; o que faria após sair do laboratório do Professor Darrow. Tinha duvidas se iria voltar para Pallet e ficar um tempo com seu avô, ou se ia voltar para seu laboratório, e até cogitava a possibilidade de viajar um pouco mais, e matar sua saudade do tempo de treinador. Seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando um pequeno pichu surgiu de um arbusto correndo na direção de Gary, o pequeno pokémon parou em frente a Gary e começou a tentar chamar a atenção dele, e parecia estar querendo falar algo, mais Gary não conseguia o entender de jeito algum, o pokémon estava eufórico e um tanto nervoso. O pequeno pokémon amarelo percebeu que seus esforços estavam sendo um tanto inútil, então, já desesperado, subiu pela roupa de Gary até parar em seu ombro, mordeu um medalhão que ele usava em um cordão e pulou no chão, arrebentando-o.

- Pichu pi!!! – Resmungou com o medalhão entre os dentes.  
- Hey, Isso é meu!! Devolva-me! – Disse Gary já se inclinando para pegar o pichu.

**O **Pichu não perdeu tempo, logo começou a correr de Gary, e ele sem outra escolha começou a correr atrás, para recuperar o cordão roubado. O Pichu era meio desajeitado, corria em sua velocidade máxima, quase tropeçando em suas própias patas, Gary logo presumiu que o pokémon fosse bem novo, deveria ter nascido a muito pouco tempo. A corrida continuou por mais algum tempo até que o pokémon parou atrás de um arbusto e largou o cordão.

- Pi pi piii!! – Exclamou o Pichu, movendo as patinhas e indicando o arbusto. .

**G**ary ia pegar o cordão quando percebeu um movimento atrás dos arbustos, parecia que estava havendo uma briga ou algo parecido, ele entreabriu o arbusto para poder ver melhor e o que viu não o agradou muito. Era um homem grande, forte e muito alto, ele segurava pelo pulso uma jovem garota.A menina estava de costas então não pode visualizar muita a sua aparência, a única coisa que via era longos cabelos pretos, embaralhados. Ela se debatia com toda a força que tinha para poder soltar-se do homem, mais era inútil, ele era no mínimo dez vezes mais forte que ela.

- Me solta!!! Soltaaaa!!! - Disse a menina com uma voz um tanto agressiva e desesperada, porem doce.  
- Não irei lhe soltar, Flor da noite!! Você não quis se casar comigo, me renegou, me rejeitou!! Acha que ficaria por isso mesmo? – Disse o Homem aproximando seu rosto do dela.  
- Sai!!!! – Exclamou ela jogando seu rosto pro lado. – Eu nunca me casaria com você! Deveria saber isso antes de pedir!! Agora me solte!  
- Nada disso!! Você será minha, por bem, ou por mal! – Disse o homem puxando-a mais para si e colando sua cintura com a dela. A garota se debatia o máximo que podia, mais parecia ser inútil. O Homem passou levemente a mão pelas pernas nuas da garota e veio subindo e levantando sua saia lentamente.  
- Sai... Sai..por favor!! Vá embora!! Me deixe em paz!!! – Diz a garota já com algumas lagrimas no rosto, já sem forças e com a voz roca.

**O **Homem continuava mesmo com o apelo da garota, Gary não podendo ver aquela cena sem agir saiu do arbusto jogando uma pokebola diretamente no chão.

- Alakazam, Vai!!! – O pokémon saiu da pokebola. – Levante a garota!!

**O** Pokémon usou seus poderes para levantar a garota no ar e mantê-la, e Gary foi diretamente ao homem que abusava da jovem, com as mão fechadas e sem muita demoras aplicou um soco no rosto do adversário que, meio atordoado, logo chegou para traz. O Homem se surpreendeu mais logo jogou uma pokebola também.

Vá Electrike!!! Choque do Trovão! – O Pokémon atingiu em cheio o Alakazam de Gary que acabou largando a jovem menina que estava no ar, Gary antes que ela caísse no chão, saltou o mais alto que pode e pegou-a. Gary chamou Alakazam de volta e atirou outra pokebola. Desta um grande Arcanine surgiu.  
- Quem é você, seu idiota?- perguntou com raiva o Homem.  
- Não interessa! Como pode atacar uma garota desse jeito? Covarde!  
- Isso não é de sua conta! Ninguém te chamou aqui! Vá embora!  
- Cale-se, eu não ajo de acordo das opiniões das pessoas, ajo de acordo com o que eu quero! Arcanine!! Agilidade!

**O** Pokémon obedeceu a ordem, latiu uma vez antes de começar a correr em direção ao Electrike do homem.

Investida!! – Gary completou.

**A**rcanine não perdeu tempo, assim que chegou o momento certo investiu seu corpo contra o do inimigo que cambaleou para trás. Gary estava agachado ao chão e ainda tinha a garota em seus braços. A menina olhava para ele e para o Homem, estava com medo, não sabia se realmente estava sendo salva, ou se estava se metendo em outra enrascada. Porém não tinha como fugir dali resolveu acreditar no garoto que aparentava estar a salvando. Ela tremia e suava frio, virou o rosto e afundou a cabeça no peito de Gary, escondendo-se e tentando se acalmar. Chorava. Gary sentia o corpo da garota tremer e os soluços compulsivos destas, olhou pela primeira vez para ela, mais novamente estava com o rosto escondido, ele deu um leve sorriso gentil e a abraçou mais forte, fazendo-a se sentir protegida. Enquanto isso o pokémon adversário recuperou-se da investida e partiu para cima de Arcanine novamente. Obedecendo a uma nova ordem dada pelo agressor, Arcanine viu uma grande descarga de eletricidade vindo em sua direção, tentou se esquivar mais foi inútil. Atingiu-o em cheio.

- Arcanine!!! – O pokémon se levantou com certa dificuldade. Gary sentiu-se mais aliviado pelo pokémon poder continuar a batalha. - agilidade novamente!

**O**s movimentos do pokémon de Gary eram muito rápido e precisos que os anteriores. Electrike não era capaz de acompanhar tamanha velocidade, em pouco tempo já estava confuso para aonde olhar.

- Pula e termine com uma explosão de fogo! - Arcanine pulou e antes que se adversário pudesse fazer qualquer movimento foi atingido com uma poderosa explosão de fogo, o pokémon ficou sem condições de lutar, estava ferido.  
- Electrike!! – exclamou o homem surpreso com sua perda.  
- Vá embora agora!!! – Ordenou Gary já com raiva do homem.  
- Eu não vou! Me devolva-a!!.  
- Vá embora!! Eu já disse!!  
- Não, até me devolva a garota! – O Homem começou a correr até ele e a garota.  
- Arcanine! – Falou Gary, e o pokémon logo se pos a frente de seu dono.

**O** pokémon começou a rosnar para o homem, e ele com medo se virou o mais rápido que podia saiu correndo sumindo na floresta.

- Isso ai Arcanine, Obrigado! Foi um ótimo trabalho meu amigo! – ele sorriu para o pokémon e também parecia feliz com o elogio do dono. – Merece um bom descanso! – Ele esticou a pokebola em direção a Arcanine que imediatamente retornou.

**T**udo estava devidamente terminado, Gary suspirou de alivio e logo olhou para a menina que ainda estava agarrada nele, tremendo, e parecia estar soluçando em choros. Ele colocou a mão sobre os cabelos dela fazendo um leve carinho.

- Está tudo bem agora! Pare de chorar! – disse ele com um sorriso simpático no rosto e com uma voz bem calma e muito menos agressiva que a que estava antes.  
- O senhor... Não vai me...me machucar né?- Disse a menina ainda com o rosto escondido entre o peito dele entre soluços.  
- Não, Claro que não vou! – disse ele acariciando seus cabelos, tentando a acalmar.

**A** menina aos poucos foi levantando sua cabeça e soltando o abraço, ela ficou o olhando. Seus cabelos negros, agora bagunçados, caiam um pouco sobre os olhos verdes e brilhantes encharcado pelo choro da menina, sua pele branca ainda escorria algumas lagrimas. Gary passou o dedo sobre uma lagrima dela limpando-a, sua pele parecia ceda de tão delicada e macia. Foi ai que Gary perceber, aquele rosto lhe era muito familiar, ela era a menina, sobrinha do professor Darrow, a mesma que havia atendido o telefone e encantado-o com aquele sorriso.

- O...Obrigada... – Disse ela com uma voz doce e fraca, seu rosto estava levemente ruborizado.  
- De nada! – Gary também corou, levemente, ela era linda, assim como ele havia imaginado... Ou até mais do que isso. Por mais que já estivesse acostumado com a presença de belas mulheres ao seu lado, aquela jovem parecia ser algo muito mais... Extraordinário. Sentiu o sangue gelar,não sabia como agir, o que falar.

**O** momento foi quebrado pelo pichu que havia trazido-o até ali, ele estava escondido atrás do arbusto mais quando viu que estava tudo bem veio correndo até sua dona pulando no colo dela.

- Pichu!! – Ela o abraçou forte.  
- pi pi chuuu!!  
- Deveria Agradecê-lo, foi ele que me trouxe até aqui! – Gary sorriu.

**E**la sorriu e beijou a testa do pokémon.

- Obrigada Pichu! – Ela pegou a pokebola que estava no chão e fez pichu retornar. – Descanse meu anjo... – Ela voltou a olhar Gary, e se aproximou mais beijando de leve seu rosto. –Á você também, obrigada de novo!

**G**ary corou imediatamente e deu um sorriso meio tímido, a menina se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e em seguida Gary fez o mesmo. A morena perdeu o equilíbrio e quase tombou novamente, porém conseguiu estabilizar seus pés. As pernas ainda tremiam.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou ele preocupado.  
- Sim...sim..está sim! Só estou meio tonta!

**G**ary resolveu ajuda-la, segurou as duas mãos da morena e guiou-a para perto de uma árvore, apoiando-a ali. Dirigiu-se para trás do arbusto para buscar seu cordão, coloco-o no bolso e voltou para perto da garota.

- Você é neta do Professor Darrow, não? – Resolveu perguntar.  
- Sou sim..porque?  
- Ahn, sabia. Seu rosto me era familiar!... Bem, eu sou Gary Carvalho da cidade de Pallet, neto do professor Carvalho! Eu vim visitar seu avô!  
- É você então nosso novo hospede? – A garota mostrou-se surpresa mais logo levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, escondendo-se atrás delas. – Não! Que coincidência desastrosa!  
- Desastrosa?  
- Não queria que você tivesse visto o que aconteceu aqui! Não era a impressão que eu gostaria de dar! – Explicou, ela, abaixando seu rosto. – Deve estar pensando que ...  
- Hey! – Interrompeu. Gary aproximou-se e retirou as mãos da garota do rosto e após isso levou o dedo indicador ao queixo dela, levantando-o. Quando seu olhar pode encontrar-se com o da morena ele esboçou um leve sorriso. – Não acha que tive uma impressão ruim de você, acha?  
- Sim...  
- Está enganada. Foi apenas um acidente... Não acho que tenha culpa pela ousadia e pela falta de educação daquele cara. O que importa é que, felizmente, não aconteceu nada demais...Está tudo terminado!

**E**la sorriu meio envergonhada.

- É muito gentil de sua parte, Senhor Gary!  
- Gentil é a senhorita! Há propósito, não sei seu nome ainda...  
- Oh! Perdoe-me...Meu nome é Melissa!  
- É um lindo Nome! – Comentou ao se afastar da garota.  
- Obrigada!  
- Vamos embora?  
- Sim claro!  
Consegue andar?

**E**la anuiu com um sorriso. Os dois começaram a andar na direção ao laboratório. Gary olhava de soslaio para a garota, ela estava mancando mais mesmo assim se esforçava para disfarçar aquela situação.

- Está mancando...- comentou Gary, certa hora.  
- Não é nada...  
- Mesmo assim..  
- Não se preocupe...

**I**nsatisfeito com aquela situação, Gary avançou na frente da garota e agachou-se, fazendo esta parar.

- Suba!  
- Hã? Não, não, não, não precisa! – Disse a garota balançando a cabeça negativamente meio constrangida pela oferta.  
- Precisa sim, vamos!! Sobe! – insistiu.  
- ...ahn...  
- Vamos! Suba!  
- ... Ta.

**M**eio sem graça, a garota envolveu os braços pelo pescoço de Gary e este levantou-se, segurando-a pelas pernas. Recomeçou a caminhada. Eles conversaram vagamente pelo caminho até que chegaram na entrada da casa, ela saltou e começou andar por si só, ainda mancava um pouco mais parecia ter melhorado. Parou na frente de Gary e se virou o encarando.

- Obrigada.  
- Não precisa agradecer.  
- Precisa sim... Ahn, posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou ela acanhada.  
- Claro que sim!  
- É que não quero preocupar meu avô! Pode manter o que houve na floresta em segredo?  
- ... Posso... – Disse ele com um sorriso meio forçado.

**E**la sorriu em forma de agradecimento.

Vamos entrar então! – Ela abriu a porta e entrou.

**A** casa era bem grande. Olhou se soslaio para Gary, direcionando a ele mais um de seus doces e belos sorrisos, após isso, em um tom alto de voz, anunciou a chegada.

- Vovô!! Cheguei!! E trouxe uma visita para o Senhor!

**Q**uem apareceu foi um homem baixo, cabelos brancos e olhos verdes, uma barba rala e mau feita, e parecia apertar os olhos para poder observar o que acontecia por trás das lentes de seus óculos apoiados sobre a ponta do nariz. Era Darrow. Gary lembrava dele ao telefone, mais não imaginara que ele fosse tão baixinho.

- Uma visita? – Disse ele ajeitando os óculos e forçando a vista para vislumbrar Gary.  
- Olá Professor Darrow! Eu sou Gary, neto do professor Carvalho! – Disse gary estendendo a mão para o velho.  
- Ahn, sim, claro! Gary Carvalho! – Cumprimentou-o. - Muito prazer meu jovem!  
- O prazer é meu, professor!  
- Bem, seja bem vindo a minha humilde casa!  
- Obrigado!  
- Vejo que já conheceu minha neta, Melissa! Como foi isso? – Indagou curioso. Melissa arregalou os olhos, não havia planejado nenhuma mentira para substituir o trágico encontro dos dois. Pensou em algo... Talvez pudesse dizer que encontrou-o quase na porta de casa, mas... Como teria coragem de mentir para o avô? Melissa não sabia mentir. Engoliu seco. Gary observou-a por um momento, entendeu logo que a garota não conseguiria fazer aquilo.  
- Na floresta. – Respondeu Gary sem muitas idéias do que falaria em seguida. Agora já tinha começado, devia pensar em algo para concluir aquela mentira. – Ela... Me ajudou. Acabei me perdendo e quando fui pedir informação para ela, descobrimos que estávamos indo para o mesmo lugar... Hehe – Soltou uma risada forçada e sem graça.  
- É.. Foi isso. – Melissa abriu um largo sorriso de alivio. Gary havia salvado-a de outra enrascada.  
- Ah, que bom! – Darrow sorriu. – Então, Gary, já foi testemunho do amor de pessoa que Melissa é, não foi? – Darrow puxou a morena para um abraço, sorrindo orgulhoso. Não poderia deixar de gabar-se pela neta que possuía. Melissa sorriu tentando disfarçar o constrangimento que o elogio do avô lhe proporcionara.  
- Sim! Pode ter certeza que fui, professor! Sua neta me pareceu uma pessoa muito agradável. – Gary riu de leve.  
- Bem... deve estar cansado da viagem. Mel, querida, poderia leva-lo ao quarto de hospedes?  
- Claro Vovô! – respondeu Melissa sorrindo.

**G**ary e a garota se retiraram do recinto subindo as escadas. Ela guiou-o até o quarto de hospedes. Quando entrou no lugar, Gary ficou abismado. Se aquele era o quarto de hospedes, imagine o quarto do próprio professor. O quarto que gary ficaria era gigante.

- Sinta-se à-vontade, viu?  
- Claro!

**A** morena ia se retirando quando lembrou-se de algo. Virou novamente para Gary e agradeceu-o novamente.

- Obrigada por não contar nada...  
- Não precisa agradecer, prometi que não faria e não fiz. Mas... Deve tomar cuidado quando andar sozinha... Sinceramente, acho até que deveria contar a verdade para seu avô... Ele poderia...  
- Não! – Interrompeu-o com vigor.  
- ... Porque?  
- Porque se eu contasse... Meu avô ficaria muito preocupado... E eu não quero trazer preocupações a ele...  
- Mas a sua segurança está em risco... Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, aquele maluco teria... – Gary hesitou em continuar aquela frase. Melissa abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que ele estava certo mas não queria trazer problemas ao avô.  
- Por favor, senhor Gary... Só lhe peço que não conte nada a ele... Eu tenho meus motivos.  
- ... Tudo bem. – Desistiu mas ainda sim, preocupava-se com ela.

**M**elissa sorriu em gratidão e se retirou, deixando Gary sozinho. Depois de algum tempo Gary desceu e ficou na sala, mexendo em seu laptop que havia trazido na mochila, com todas suas pesquisas, ficou quase a tarde toda atualizando dados, escrevendo relatórios e muitas outras coisas, o Professor Darrow passou o dia todo andando pelo longo território que se estendia o seu laboratório, para fazer um levantamento dos pokémons e observa-los para poder incrementar em sua pesquisa, Melissa passou seu dia todo na cozinha, preparando a comida dela do avô e de Gary, além de preparar também a comida dos pokémons do laboratório. Volta e meia ela ia na sala e levava algo para Gary beber e algumas guloseimas, a tarde passou rápida, já estava caindo a noite quando Melissa novamente vinha trazendo um copo de água para Gary, ela colocou sobre a mesa e já ia sair quando Gary a chamou.

- Melissa? – Ele tirou os olhos do computador e olhou para ela sorrindo. – O que tanto faz na cozinha?  
- o nosso jantar..e dos pokémons também!  
- Mais você passou a tarde inteira fazendo só isso?  
- sim!  
- Deve estar cansada, porque não para?  
- porque se parar morreremos de fome! – Ela mostrou a língua, rindo, e a reação de Gary foi rir levemente também. – Bem..vou dar comida aos pokémons!- Ela se virou e começou a andar, porém Gary novamente a chamou, antes que pudesse sair pela porta.  
- Melissa! – Ela virou-se novamente. Ele continuou. - Ahn..posso ir com você?  
- Pode sim! Vem!

**G**ary fechou o laptop e se levantou do sofá andou até ela e os dois foram para o jardim. Os pokémons andavam livres, ela bateu um sino e o barulho ecoou por todo o lado, em pouco tempo havia pokémons de tudo que é tipo aglomerando-se em volta de bacias de comidas. Havia uma mesa onde haviam varias panelas, ela foi pegando uma por uma e servindo a comida nos potes para os pokémons, Gary ajudou-a. Depois de estar todos devidamente alimentados ela colocou todos na pokebola e guardou estas em uma grande sala reservada para as pokebolas dos treinadores que haviam partido dali em suas jornadas pokémon. Após isso foram jantar, junto ao professor, e mais tarde dormir.

* * *

**_Oiiiee!!!_**

**_Tudo bem? 8D  
Bem... Não comentei nada no primeiro capítulo mais aqui estou eu no segundo!  
Essa é uma fanfic basicamente de romance e tem um pouquinho de aventura mais adiante com o decorrer dos capítulos 8D Espero que quem leia goste //   
Aceito sempre criticas e elogios \0//  
Bem.. Acho que é só isso 8D_**

**_Tchauzinho,  
Beijos Povo ; _**

****

* * *

****

* * *


	3. Desabroche!

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **_- Desabroche!_

**C**inco dias se passaram desde que Gary havia chegado a Uethon, a rotina de Gary era basicamente sempre a mesma, ele acordava por volta das 7 horas da manhã e ficava olhando de sua janela Melissa liberar os pokémons dos treinadores. Lembrava de quando era mais novo e ainda não havia ganhado seu primeiro pokémon; Costumava ir visitar o avô e ajuda-lo com o laboratório; Uma das coisas que mais gostava era aquilo, liberar os pokémons dos treinadores pelos campos e ficar observando-os brincar e, as vezes, até batalhar. Todas as manhãs, ele fazia questão de acordar mais cedo para observar Melissa libera-los e brincar com eles. A morena parecia ter um dom de fazer amizade, todos os pokémons pareciam adora-la. Estava sempre cercada por muitos mais havia alguns, em especial, que nunca saiam de perto dela, estes eram: Uma Ninetales, um Charizard e um Golduck e o pequeno Pichu que lhe pertencia. Gary passava mais tempo analisando a morena do que os próprios pokémons, Ela parecia ser bem feliz naquele lugar, sempre sorrindo mesmo cheia de obrigações. Os poucos momentos que passava observando-a servia como fonte de inspiração e força para ele agüentar um dia inteiro de pesquisas demoradas e confusas dentro do laboratório.

**P**elas 9 horas, Gary comia algo e descia para o laboratório junto ao professor Darrow. Os dois ficavam estudando, pesquisando, e observando diversos pokémons pelo dia todo, acabavam perdendo até a hora, mais sempre quando subiam de volta para a casa, Melissa sempre estava esperando-os com um jantar magnífico e farto.

**N**o terceiro dia de pesquisa, acabaram perdendo completamente a noção da hora escrevendo um pequeno relatório; Quando perceberam, já haviam entrado madrugada adentro; Já passava das 2 horas da madrugada. Exaustos subiram e como sempre lá estava o jantar, servido á espera dos dois. Já esperavam por aquilo e por isso não se assustaram o que lhes causou constrangimento e um leve sentimento de culpa foi ver que a morena entregue ao cansaço no sofá. A intenção de Melissa foi esperar os dois, porém a demora e as tarefas que exercera durante o dia, esgotaram todas as suas forças e por isso, acabara adormecendo durante a espera. Gary se dispôs a levar Melissa para o quarto, sem acordá-la. Gary pegou a garota no colo e levou esta até o quarto da mesma. Assustou-se inicialmente com a decoração, havia mais bichinhos de pelúcia que ele poderia imaginar que caberia em um quarto. Chegava a ser engraçado, porém combinava perfeitamente com a dona do ambiente. Colocou-a suavemente na cama, com cuidado para que ela não despertasse. Era estranha demais, aquela sensação. Sentiu seu coração palpitar mais forte, como nunca havia acontecido. O rosto de Melissa, por mais angelical que fosse, conseguia ser tentador a um ponto que parecia quase irresistível. Ficou algum tempo ali, apenas observando-a dormir, sentado ao lado dela. Porém, com medo de não resistir ao cansaço e acabar adormecendo sentado, retirou-se para o seu quarto e entregou-se ao sono.

**A**o decorrer dos dias, Gary ficava cada vez ficava mais amigo de Melissa, os dois conversavam, riam e brincavam juntos, Gary se sentia tão bem perto da jovem e podia sentir que aquilo era recíproco, afinal ela mesma havia um dia, durante uma conversa normal, declarado aquilo a ele.

- Você é incrível, Gary! – Riu de leve ao fazer o comentário após uma brincadeira do rapaz. – Nos conhecemos a tão pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim me sinto ótima perto de você! É como se já fossemos amigos a muito tempo! – E ela terminou aquela frase com um caloroso abraço que fez Gary sentir seu corpo tremulo, porém ao mesmo tempo provocando-o uma sensação maravilhosa. Ele sorriu e correspondeu-a.  
- Eu sinto o mesmo! Você também é uma pessoa incrível, Melissa!

**E**ra uma sensação completamente nova para ele. Logo ele, que sempre viveu cercado de garotas, loucas por ele, fãns de seu trabalho, que estavam sempre o agarrando. Chegava a ser cômico. Nunca se sentira daquele jeito perto de alguém.

**N**o sexto dia ele fez como todos os dias, quando eram aproximadamente 9 horas desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha comer algo. Encontrou Darrow tomando um belo café da manhã preparado por Melissa.Gary sorriu ao ver o professor e se sentou em uma cadeira de frente para o velho.

- Bom dia, Professor! – Cumprimento o rapaz.  
- Bom dia, Gary, passou bem a noite?  
- Sim, muito bem.. e o senhor?  
- Ah.. Não tão bem quando gostaria. – o Professor mostrou um tom de cansaço.  
- Porque? O que houve, professor? – Preocupou-se.  
- Tive um pouco de febre e não dormi muito bem...Alias, acho hoje não poderei ajudá-lo com a pesquisa. Não estou me sentindo muito. Espero que não se chateie.  
- Não se preocupe, professor. Eu entendo. É melhor mesmo o senhor descansar para que melhore logo...– Gary sorriu disfarçando a decepção.

**G**ary havia começado a se servir, quando uma senhora que aparentava ter aproximadamente 50 anos entrou na cozinha e lhe direcionou um breve sorriso.

- Bom dia Senhor. – Disse ela olhando para Gary.  
- Bom dia, senhora...?  
- Elizabeth. – Disse a mulher com um breve sorriso e continuou. – É um prazer conhece-lo, jovem Gary!

**G**ary ficou meio assustado por ela já saber quem ele era mais permaneceu quieto.

- O prazer é meu . – disse ele sorrindo, logo Elizabeth se virou para Darrow.  
- Professor, a senhorita Melissa já foi fazer as contagens dos pokémons, disse que era para o senhor descansar até que melhorasse. – Darrow anuiu e sorriu para a mulher.

**A**mulher logo após a resposta do professor, retirou-se do local. Em seguida, Darrow explicou a Gary que Elizabeth era uma espécie de governanta que sempre ajudou naquela casa e fora praticamente, ela, que criara Melissa após a morte da mãe. Para Gary havia sido uma surpresa a revelação sobre a morte da mãe de Melissa, até então ele nem mesmo havia pensado sobre o assunto. Ficou curioso para saber mais sobre a vida de Melissa porém resolveu não prolongar o assunto.. Poderia soar um tanto indelicado e constrangedor. Dedicou alguns momentos de seu café a organizar as informações em sua cabeça. Melissa não possuía mãe, e de acordo com Darrow esta havia falecido quando a morena ainda era apenas uma criança. Nunca havia ouvido falar sobre irmãos ou pai da garota.. Talvez também não possuísse. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma oferta repentina de Darrow.

- Sabe..? Porque não vai atrás de Melissa? Seria proveitoso. Enquanto ela faz a contagem dos pokémons você poderia observar o comportamento deles.

**G**ary sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

- É uma idéia maravilhosa, Professor... Eu irei sim!!

**A**pós o café da manha, Darrow se retirou e foi deitar-se. Gary pegou uma mochila e organizou alguns papeis e canetas que podiam vir a ser úteis durante a observação e , sem demoras, partiu pelo campo em volta a casa do Professor em busca de Melissa. Haviam diversos tipos de pokémons soltos, convivendo um com os outros em plena harmonia. Ele caminhou por um tempo até que se deparou com Melissa que estava de costas para ele, agachada perto de um rio, ela acariciava a cabeça de um Poliwag, o pokémon logo sorriu para Melissa e mergulhou, nadando para longe, Melissa sorriu e se levantou, mais permaneceu olhando para o lado. Os Cabelos da garota estavam presos em duas tranças, grandes e bem feitas. Usava uma jardineira branca, e uma blusa de alça verde por baixo. Gary se aproximou lentamente da garota de modo que ela não percebesse sua presença, levou rapidamente as mãos em seu rosto tampando sua visão.

- Adivinha quem é? – A Garota se assustou mais logo após ouvir a voz do rapaz se tranqüilizou.  
- Gary!! – Riu De leve. Pondo a mão sobre as mãos dele, virou-se e ficou de frente para o mesmo. – Bom dia!! – Beijou de leve a bochecha do rapaz.  
- Bom dia! Fazendo contagem?  
- Sim!!  
- Será que posso te ajudar?  
- Lógico!! – Animou-se.

**O**s dois começaram a caminhar, ela tinha em suas mãos uma prancheta e a cada pokémon que via ela anotava algo sobre o mesmo, Gary observava atentamente o comportamento dos pokémon, quando tinha algo de muito interessante ele anotava em um pequeno bloco de papel que trazia consigo. Passaram a manhã toda conversando enquanto dedicavam-se em suas diferentes funções, até dar, aproximadamente, 13 horas.

- Bem acabamos a contagem!  
- E agora que faremos? Voltar pra o laboratório?  
- Não. Sempre quando eu venho fazer a contagem dos pokémons eu fico até mais tarde aqui pelo campo. – Ela sorriu.  
- Fazendo o que?  
- Bem eu fico me divertindo com os pokémons, observando eles brincarem.. Entre outras coisas..  
- Será que eu posso ficar aqui contigo?  
- Claro que pode, ia ser um prazer!!  
- Que bom. – Ele sorriu.  
- Vem vou te mostrar um lugar legal!

**E**la segurou a mão do garoto e puxou-o, iniciando uma corrida, na direção de um grande monte que havia ali no jardim. O monte era alto e bastante inclinado. O começo da subida os dois jovens corriam com vigor e animação, porém conforme avançavam a respiração tornava-se ofegante e o cansaço obrigava-os a reduzir a velocidade. Já estavam quase alcançando o topo quando a garota parara sem forças para continuar. Esboçou um leve sorriso ao fitar Gary.

- Só falta um pouquinho... – Murmurou entre ofegos.

**G**ary soltou uma risada irônica e não perdeu a chance de mexer com a morena.

- Heh, já está cansada? Achei que uma garota que cuidasse de todos esses pokémons sozinha fosse mais bem preparada!! – Irritou-a. Melissa abriu a boca de maneira teatral, como se fosse rebater aquele deboche de um jeito amigável, porém a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar foi um leve grito de surpresa ao ver o jovem pesquisador segura-la pela cintura e coloca-la sobre o ombro. Gary correu o mais rápido que pode até alcançar o topo do monte. Chegando ao topo, já exausto, ele se deixou cair no chão, junto da garota. Trouxe com cuidado o corpo dela para frente, deixando-a sentada entre suas pernas. Ambos riam.  
- Hahahaha, Nossa.. fazia tempo que eu não corria assim! – Comentou o jovem.

**E**la sorria ao garoto, mas logo desviou o olhar para a belíssima paisagem que erguia sobre seus olhos. Era possível vislumbrar todo o território livre do laboratório e inclusive a casa.

- Olha que lindo... – Comentou, dando uma leve cotovelada no peito dele para chamar sua atenção.

**P**ela primeira vez Gary desviou o olhar da garota para a vista. O que viu o maravilhou. Aquela paisagem fazia-o relembrar de sua infância quando costumava visitar seu avô e ficar observando e se divertindo entre os pokémons dos treinadores que dali haviam partido.

- Nossa... Realmente, é lindo!!!  
- Espera só para ver, mais tarde esse lugar com o pôr-do-sol! - Melissa sorriu, fitando-o.  
- Deve ser maravilhoso!

**G**ary desceu o olhar para os pokémons que se divertiam no campo. Alguns nadavam outros corriam, e diversos pokémons voavam por ali, não saindo do limite do campo.

**M**elissa também passou a observa-los, sempre com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Gary, então, se virou lentamente e passou a observa-la. Cada centímetro de seu rosto, belo e delicado, da garota, parecia uma boneca ; Os cabelos negros e macios, a pele branca e lisa, os olhos brilhantes como esmeraldas verdes. O rapaz parecia hipnotizado pela beleza da garota. Ela percebeu o olhar do jovem pesquisador, e virou-se, fitando-o.

**E**la direcionou a ele um doce sorriso e foi retribuída com outro dele. Gary sentiu uma louca vontade de aproximar-se dela naquele instante, porém antes que pudesse fazer algo sentiu uma gelada pata tocar seu rosto e joga-lo para o lado. Quando Gary conseguiu identificar o que estava acontecendo, deparou-se com um imponente Golduck que o olhava com um olhar um tanto irritado. O pokémon abraçou Melissa e murmurou uma ladainha. Melissa riu brevemente e correspondeu ao abraço do pokémon.

- Desculpe, Gary! O golduck não pode ver ninguém ao meu lado que dá ataque... É muito ciumento... – Ela desviou o olhar para o pokémon. - Estava começando a ficar preocupada você, não aparecia...  
- Golduck, duck duck.. golduck! – O pokémon fazia movimento com as patas e logo apontou para a bolsa da garota.

**F**oi quando a morena entendeu. Ele queria que ela liberasse o resto de seus pokémons.

- Gary, porque não libera seus pokémons, eles podiam brincar um pouco! – Ela sorriu e tirou da bolsa 3 pokebolas, jogando-as para cima, o pichu, ninetales e um grande charizard saíram, as pokebolas retornaram para a mão de Melissa que as guardou novamente na bolsa. Gary logo se virou e pegou sua mochila, tirou de lá 5 pokebolas.  
-Saiam!!! – Disse ele jogando as pokebolas para cima, de lá saíram, Arcanine, Umbreon, Alakazam, Skarmory, e Blastoise.  
- Nossa esses são seus pokémons? – Indagou, ela, maravilhada. Ele apenas sorriu e anuiu. Ela continuou. – Nossa... Eles são incríveis! – Os olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo.  
- Os Seus também são... Principalmente esse Charizard... Ele parece ser muito forte! – Disse ele olhando para o pokémon que voava pelo céu junto com Skarmory.  
- Obrigada... Ele foi meu primeiro pokémon! – A Garota sorri.

**E**nquanto isso todos os pokémons de Melissa e Gary saíram correndo, descendo o monte, brincando, inclusive Golduck. O silencio prevaleceu, Gary sentia uma atração súbita e não agüentou, começou a admirar a beleza da garota novamente. Ele simplesmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia parar de olha-la. Melissa olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Hey, Gary, o que acha de nos divertirmos um pouco também?  
- Como? – Perguntou o Garoto sem entender o que ela queria dizer.  
- Nos divertir! – Disse ela novamente se levantando e esticando a mão na direção do rapaz. Ele por sua vez deu a mão a ela se levantando logo em seguida. – Vem! – Disse ela já puxando o garoto e correndo monte a baixo. Ele sorriu e acompanhou, mantendo o ritmo dela. Ela riu um pouco e soltou a mão dele, virou-se ficando de frente para ele e tocou a mão em seu peito, empurrando levemente para trás.- Pique pega, está com você!! – Dizendo isso a garota saiu correndo, fugindo de Gary, que ficou ali parado sem ação, com cara de bobo, mais logo sorriu maliciosamente e começou a correr atrás da menina. Ele corria, rindo alegremente e ela também, logo a sua frente. Melissa olhou para trás fazendo uma breve careta para ele.  
- Você não me pega!! Lálálálálálá!! – E continuou correndo.  
- Pego sim, você vai ver!!- Ele tentou aumentar a velocidade se aproximando um pouco mais da garota.

"_**Me sinto uma criança correndo e brincando... Parecer criança para mim era apenas um sinal de franqueza... mais perto dela, vejo isso cemomo uma alegria... a ausência do medo de sorrir ... Eu me sinto bem..." **_Pensava ele.

**E**la foi para trás de uma grande arvore, e o olhou de um lado, Gary se posicionou do lado oposto a arvore e riu.

- Está cercada, Senhorita! – Disse com um tom de deboche.  
- Estou nada!!

**E**la foi para o outro lado como se fosse fugir e Gary, sem demoras, foi para a mesma direção pronto para pegá-la. Entretanto, nesse momento, ela voltou repentinamente e correu para a direção oposta, ganhando certa distancia dele, que logo ao perceber que foi enganado, voltou a correr atrás da menina.

**A**gora ela corria a beira de uma pequena ladeira que no final levava a um raso laguinho, onde alguns pokémons aquáticos brincavam. Gary corria logo atrás dela e logo que chegou perto o suficiente da garota, segurou o braço da mesma e a puxou para si de modo que não a machucasse. Gary a prendeu em seus braços, segurando-a pela cintura e mantendo seus corpos colados. A garota corou. O jovem pesquisador acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e saiu rolando abraçado á garota por ladeira abaixo, até parar dentro do lado. Ambos estavam molhados e envergonhados. O rapaz estava por cima da morena. Ele olhou para o rosto avermelhado da jovem, estava tão próximo que ele podia, até, sentir a respiração um tanto ofegante da garota; Sob os olhos verdes da mesma, ele podia ver seu próprio reflexo, e sentia o coração dela bater, agora acelerado.

" _**É algo mais forte que eu... agora, aqui, eu e ela.. Nunca senti algo assim. É atração? Diversão? Não. será que é...? "**_

**C**hegavam cada vez mais perto. Seus lábios roçaram aos dela, ambos fecharam os olhos calmamente, como se desejassem aquele momento desde que se viram pela primeira vez.

"_**...Amor?..."**_

* * *

_Oláaa!! Tudo bem? 8D_

_Sinceramente não gostei nada desse capítulo, achei que ficou muito meloso, mas não consegui pensar em nada melhor xx  
Bem... Vou tentar deixar as coisas mais legais no próximo capítulo oó' Hohoho x  
Beijoos ;_

* * *


	4. Felicidade

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – **_Felicidade._

**N**ada podia fazer aquele momento mais perfeito do que era. Gary sentia seu coração acelerar, e entrar em uma estranha sincronia com o da morena. O roçar dos lábios proporcionava aos dois uma espécie de sentimento desconhecida, que parecia crescer descontroladamente dentro deles. Gary entreabriu os lábios insinuando o real inicio de um beijo, porém antes que pudesse ter a chance de ser correspondido sentiu uma forte rajada de água em forma de jato atingir seu corpo e joga-lo para o lado.

**B**alançou a cabeça retirando um pouco do excesso de água. Visualizou a direção de onde aquele jato deveria ter partido. Viu seu Blastoise correndo atrás do pequeno Pichu de Melissa, os dois pareciam se divertir, com certeza não havia sido Blastoise. Correu o olhar para o lado. Arcanine encontrava-se sentado à grama ao lado de Ninetales, pareciam se dar bem; Também não havia sido eles, com toda a certeza e a lógica. Foi quando o olhar de Gary bateu em Golduck. Em pé, um pouco a frente de onde pichu e Blastoise corriam, o pokémon pato encarava-o com os braços cruzados. Havia sido ele. Definitivamente aquele pokémon sentia um grande ciúme por sua dona. Gary não podia se aproximar da Garota que ele arrumava um jeito de afasta-lo. Quando Golduck viu que Melissa olhou em direção a ele, o pokémon tratou de disfarçar e começou a correr atrás de Pichu e Blastoise como se estivesse entretido brincando com eles, inocentemente.

_"**Cínico!!!"**_ Impregnou Gary.

**M**elissa voltou o olhar para Gary, ela ainda estava um pouco corada e permanecia a mesma posição que tava, mesmo que Gary estivesse saído de cima dela. A morena balançou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar algum tipo de pensamento que tinha naquele momento; Logo se ajeitou, sentando-se e pouco se importando de ainda estar dentro do lado.

- Está tudo bem Gary? – Perguntou com a cotidiana doçura.  
- Sim... – Murmurou.

**G**ary coçou a cabeça como se não soubesse agir naquela situação. Poderia muito bem ignorar o que quase havia acontecido, como certamente faria se isso acontecesse a alguns anos atrás, porém muitas coisas haviam mudado. Além de seu amadurecimento natural devido a idade, não poderia e nem conseguiria tratar Melissa como qualquer outra mulher com quem já havia estado.

- Ahn..Desculpe.. – Foi o máximo que ele conseguiu pensar em dizer naquele momento. Desviou o olhar.  
- Ahn..t-tudo bem.. – Ela gaguejou um pouco e virou o rosto avermelhado para o lado.

**O** Silencio reinou no local.

**E**la virou o olhar para ele. O pesquisador parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Para acabar com aquele clima constrangedor, ela fez um movimento com as mãos atacando água no roto de Gary. Gary arregalou os olhos, assustado com o "ataque de surpresa", encarou-a esperando alguma lógica naquela atitude. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e riu brevemente, piscando lentamente os olhos de forma divertida. Novamente foi atacado. Virou o rosto como proteção e desta vez revidou, rindo. Iniciou-se uma pequena "guerra" de água, poucos segundos depois já corriam de um lado para o outro novamente, atacando água um no outro e se divertindo.

**P**assaram a tarde toda ali, quando perceberam o sol já vinha se pondo. Melissa olhou para o céu, ajeitando um fio de cabelo que teimosamente caia sobre seu rosto, um súbito brilho surgiu nos olhos esmeralda ao olhar para o crepúsculo que se formava. A morena virou-se olhando para Gary que fazia um leve carinho em seu Umbreon.

- Gary! – Falou em tom alto chamando atenção do rapaz.  
- Oi? – Ele levantou o rosto e permaneceu acariciando o pokémon.  
- Já está no Pôr-do-sol!! Vamos vê-lo lá de cima? – Disse apontando para o monte.  
- Lógico! – Ele sorriu e largou o pokémon saindo correndo para o monte, ela, logo, foi atrás.

**O**s Dois sentaram-se na grama, um ao lado do outro e olharam para o céu admirando a bela paisagem.

- Não é lindo!?  
- É maravilhoso... – Disse ele quase hipnotizado com a paisagem.  
- O Dia passou correndo hoje...  
- Verdade... Quando nos divertimos o tempo voa...

**E**la riu e anuiu.

- Ainda bem que percebeu o pôr-do-sol ..do jeito que eu estava entretido, provavelmente, só notaria quando já estivesse tudo escuro. Imagine só, perder essa paisagem! – Pausou. – É tão... Perfeito. – Concluiu.  
- Sim.. É perfeito! – Concordou ela.  
- Alias, todo esse lugar é perfeito. Me faz lembrar, um pouco, minha cidade natal... Mas, ainda sim, é mais belo...  
- Sério? Heh... Aqui sempre foi assim e, sinceramente, gosto de lugares como esses. Calmos... Em que dê para aproveitar a natureza. Não me imagino vivendo em uma cidade grande...  
- Eu já viajei muito. As cidades grandes são boas... Divertidas. Mas não há nada como uma cidadezinha no interior como as nossas... Ainda mais quando é nesse lugar que nascemos e fomos criados...  
- Você tem razão!

**O** silencio reinou novamente por alguns minutos.

- Você deve ser muito feliz morando aqui, não? – Começou Gary.  
- Não tanto como gostaria. – O olhar dela parecia perdido no horizonte. Pela primeira vez, Gary notou no olhar de Melissa um certo ar de melancolia.  
- Como assim?  
- Minha vida é bem mais complicada do que imagina...  
- Você vive cercada de pokémons, tem um avô que te ama que está sempre perto de você... É bonita, gentil e por algumas das conversas que tive com seu avô, pude entender que é bem popular na cidade... É adorada por todos...  
- Não considero isso felicidade... – Disse ela sem animação.  
- O que é felicidade para você?  
- Não sei.  
- Não sabe...?  
- É... nunca senti esse sentimento por completo. – Pausou. – E você, Gary, já sentiu?

**G**ary silenciou-se. Aquela pergunta era inquietante. Nunca havia se perguntado isso.

- Não sei... – Confessou. - Creio que também não...

**P**assaram um tempo olhando para o pôr-do-sol juntos em silencio, até que Gary, virou o rosto olhando-a.

- Você me intriga.  
- Intrigo?  
- Aham... É que eu olho para você, sempre sorrindo, aparentemente feliz... Não vejo nenhum motivo para não ter uma felicidade completa nesse lugar. Digo, você tem coisas que muitos gostariam de ter... E, mesmo assim, diz que não se sente completamente feliz. – Gary pausou por um momento. Melissa virou o olhar para ele, porém logo desviou. Continuou. - Eu não sei se já senti felicidade de verdade... Mas não consigo achar um motivo para essa minha "indecisão"... Nunca havia pensado nisso.. Mas você parece já ter pensado.  
- Pensei sim... – murmurou.  
- Então... Sabe porque não é feliz...?  
- Sei.  
- Me contaria porquê?

**E**la parou por um minuto e olhou para os pokémons brincando. Abraçou as próprias pernas.

- Quer mesmo saber...?  
- Quero.

**E**la cerrou levemente os olhos e parecia perdida.

- É costume aqui, na cidade, as meninas casarem cedo e já serem prometidas desde pequenas ao seu marido. Minha mãe desde que tinha seus 4 anos já sabia quem era seu marido e sempre conviveu com ele... Meus pais tiveram a maior sorte que poderiam ter. Eles se amavam. – Sorriu brevemente, porém logo o sorriso se esvaiu. - Casaram não só por estarem sendo obrigados, mais porque ambos desejavam isso. Quando eu nasci minha mãe tinha apenas 18 anos... Os problemas começaram nessa época. Meu pai ficou muito doente e quando eu tinha 1 ano, faleceu. Minha mãe ficou muito triste e cuidou bem de mim até eu completar 3 anos de idade, quando ela pegou a mesma doença que matara meu pai e veio a falecer também. Desde então vivo sozinha com o meu avô, não que isso seja tão ruim. A verdade é que eu amo meu avô e me sinto muito bem ao lado dele, mas mesmo assim... Sinto muitas saudades dos meus pais...

**G**ary a olhou, viu que uma lágrima escorria pelo rosto dela.

- Deve ter sido difícil... – Murmurou.

**M**elissa balançou a cabeça positivamente e logo continuou a falar.

- O que ouviu do meu avô é verdade. Sempre fui muito popular na cidade, desde os 8 anos eu sempre participo de todos os festivais, normalmente, faço o show de abertura. Não sei se sabe, mas sou apaixonada por dança, e é o que eu faço de melhor... E por isso sempre faço um show de dança com algumas amigas. Acho que é por isso que eu sou bem conhecida na cidade... Além, é lógico, do fato de eu ser neta do único Pesquisador Pokémon da cidade. Minha vida sempre se resumiu a dançar, cuidar dos pokémons e cuidar do meu avô...  
- E isso não é bom?  
- É... Isso é. – Pausou. – Meu avô cuidou muito bem de mim, melhores escolas, sempre me dando tudo o que eu desejava... Tudo do bom e do melhor. Sempre tive amigas. Muitas amigas...E amigos. Todas as garotas queriam ser amigas da neta do professor Darrow; Todas as garotas queriam ser amigas da popular"estrela" dos festivais! – Melissa dizia aquilo com o máximo de naturalidade que conseguia mais ainda sim Gary percebia um certa tristeza em sua voz. – Os garotos também. Sempre queriam estar perto da garota popular... – Mas eu podia contar nos dedos quantos pararam para conhecer a Melissa.

**G**ary compreendeu o que a morena sentia. Melissa esfregou os olhos secando algumas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer. Gary não hesitou, passou a mão pelo ombro dela e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a. Melissa apertou o abraço.

- Eu adoro a Melissa! – Ele sussurrou e ela sorriu em gratidão intensificando o choro.

* * *

_Oiee 8D_

_Bem, um pouco de drama faz parte da história, né?! xD  
Não sei se sou eu que sou emotiva demais, mas eu chorei escrevendo isso o Baka  
XDBem... Mais aguardem, muitas outras coisas serão reveladas durante os próximos capítulos 8D  
Hohohoho x _

* * *


	5. Desejo

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – **_Desejo._

**E**les voltaram para casa logo após aquela conversa, ambos estavam exaustos. Já havia anoitecido. Melissa foi fazer o jantar e logo depois cuidar de seu avô, a febre de Darrow havia aumentado, ele parecia mal, estava começando a ficar preocupada com o velho homem. Serviu o jantar para ele na cama, e ficou ali até que o avô adormecesse e a febre diminuísse um pouco.

**M**ais ou menos uma hora depois ela desceu para a cozinha e serviu o jantar de si mesma e de Gary. Após terminar foi até a sala onde o jovem pesquisador estava, concentrado em um trabalho em seu laptop.

- Gary?

- Hun? – Desviou a atenção para a morena.

- O jantar está na mesa. Quer comer agora?

- Sim, sim. – Ele sorriu e se levantou.

**D**irigiram-se para a mesa de jantar onde fizeram a refeição entre boas conversas. O assunto entre os dois parecia não terminar nunca e a alegria era algo que nunca faltava entre aqueles diálogos. Porém toda aquela conversa e risada não eram suficientes para que Gary esquecesse de tudo o que havia acontecido àquela tarde, nem o quase beijo e muito menos, todos os desabafos da garota e mesmo que não pudesse ter certeza, tinha impressão de que Melissa havia omitido algo muito importante. Era só uma impressão porém parecia tão real quanto às verdades que ouvira dela.

- Posso te perguntar algo...?

- Sim! – Respondeu Melissa com um sorriso.

- Er... – Ele desviou o olhar para o prato de comida quase vazio. – Quanto a nossa conversa de hoje de tarde...Você.. Ahn, digo. Sei que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo mas eu gosto bastante de você. Quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

**A** garota se levantou e manteve-se em silencio, deu a volta na mesa de jantar e pousou a mão sobre um ombro de Gary.

- Obrigada, Gary... – Abraçou-o pelas costas envolvendo as mãos sob o pescoço do rapaz. – Muito obrigada mesmo. Você é como um anjo, sabia?

- Anjo...? – Ele tocou o braço dela e riu em silencio. Nunca ninguém havia o chamado daquilo, nem mesmo havia imaginado alguém fazendo tal comparação. – Obrigado, Mel.

**E**la sorriu e entreabriu os lábios como se fosse falar algo porém antes que pudesse o telefone tocou. Ela se afastou de Gary.

- Um minutinho, vou atender o telefone!

- Certo.

**E**la saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala atender ao telefonema. Era um numero não registrado, Melissa estranhou mais atendeu mesmo assim.

- Alô!?

- Olá. É da casa do professor Darrow? – Quem perguntou foi uma mulher de cabelos extremamente lisos, de tonalidade roxa e com um corte na altura dos queixo. Seus olhos azuis realçavam sua beleza e o sorriso que trazia no rosto deixava claro que a mulher deveria ser bem mais velha Melissa.

- Sim Senhora, em que posso ajuda-la?

- Senhorita, por favor. Estou procurando Gary Carvalho, me disseram que ele estava passando uma temporada por ai.

- Sim, senhorita. Um minuto, vou chamá-lo.

**M**elissa virou-se e chamou por Gary que logo apareceu na porta da cozinha. Foi questão de segundos, logo que o jovem pesquisador identificou quem era ao telefone correu e atendeu-o imediatamente.

- Laurien!

- Gary, meu amado! Que saudades de você!

**M**elissa saiu da sala e voltou a cozinha porém não pode evitar de observar e escutar, escondida, a conversa dos dois. Sentia algo diferente, uma espécie de ciúmes irracional e descontrolado. Afinal, quem era aquela mulher? De onde ela conhecia Gary? Ela significava algo para ele? Eram perguntas que a atormentavam naquele momento.

- Verdade. Faz algum tempo...

- Demais. Soubemos que você estava na cidade e fomos te visitar mais quando chegamos em sua casa você já havia partido daqui novamente! Só ontem eu e as meninas conseguimos contato com o seu "vovôzinho" que nos contou que estava em uma nova jornada. Ai ele me deu esse numero!

- Bem isso explica em parte como conseguiu me achar. – Sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Sinto falta dos bons tempos que íamos com você em sua jornada fazendo nosso papel de torcida organizada. Era divertido, não era?

- Sim... – Gary deixou uma risada escapar ao relembrar do passado. Era realmente muito bom. Sobraram divertidas e agradáveis lembranças daquele tempo. – Muito divertido.

- Posso te perguntar algo, então?

- Sim.

- Porque não nos levou com você dessa vez? Sabe o quanto amamos acompanha-lo.

- É eu sei... Mas não era possível dessa vez. Eu vim para pesquisar algumas coisas e não para dar uma de treinador pokémon em busca de aventuras novas. Vocês iriam achar monótono e não iam gostar.

- MENTIRA!! IRIAMOS GOSTAR SIM! – Intrometeu uma terceira pessoa empurrando Laurien para o lado. Esta tinha cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Lisa...

- Qualquer lugar é divertido com você, Gary! Podia ter nos levado!!

- Desculpem-me garotas. Realmente não dava.

- Mais e quando você voltar... Promete que passará um tempo com a gente?

- Prometo, Lisa.

- EBAA!! – A loira vibrou de emoção antes de ser empurrada novamente por Laurien.

- Me deixa sozinha Lisa! Xô! – Laurien enxotou a amiga e só voltou a falar quando esta se retirou do recinto em que ela estava. Voltou novamente o olhar para a tela do telefone e encarou Gary com um olhar severo e repressor. – O que houve com você?

- O que..? - Gary assustou-se não entendendo o porque daquele jeito severo tão repentino.

- O que houve, Gary? Você está diferente.

- Hupf... – Bufou e desviou o olhar. – Nada demais. Eu apenas cresci, Laurien.

- Ninguém muda tanto assim de uma hora para outra.

- Não foi de uma hora para outra. Foi um processo. Devia ter percebido isso a mais tempo.

- Não se faça de cínico, Gary! Não estamos aqui para sermos hipócritas. Você mudou e sabe bem disso porque foi uma mudança da água para o vinho. E eu não falo de um processo demorado e lento.

- Eu me tornei um pesquisador pokémon. Tenho que me portar como um. Além disso, como eu já disse a você eu cresci, estou mais velho! O que você queria, que eu não mudasse nada desde os 10 anos de idade?

- Lembra que fui te visitar a pouco tempo naquele laboratório de pesquisas pré-históricas? Naquela época você não havia mudado tanto, eu me lembro bem. Estava, sim, mais maduro, menos mimado, mas continuava com aquela sua arrogância de sempre, que era marca da sua personalidade.

- Eu continuo do mesmo jeito que eu era, é impressão sua.

- GARY!! Isso tem algo á ver com aquela...

- QUIETA!! – Berrou Gary interrompendo a mulher.

**M**elissa não estava entendendo muita coisa daquela conversa mais até ela se assustou com o berro de Gary.

- Eu não acredito.. Gary, você está...

- Chega, Laurien! Acho melhor você desligar!

- Tudo bem... Mas tome cuidado para acabar não se machucando. Mesmo que eu não goste muito da idéia te desejo boa sorte. – Gary não respondeu, e ela não perderia tempo esperando uma resposta que ela sabia que nunca viria. Sorriu e continuou. – Quase esqueci. Seu avô me pediu para te dar um recado. Disse que aquele "pirralhinho" de boné...

- Ash?

- É esse mesmo! Ele vai fazer uma visitinha pra você.

- Ok. Obrigado pelo aviso. Agora, Tchau! – Curto e grosso como antigamente era. Ela sorriu.

- Beijos, Gary!

**G**ary desligou o telefone e respirou fundo. Preferia que Laurien não houvesse ligado e alertado a ele. O pior de tudo era que ela estava completamente certa. Gary havia mudado e em muito pouco tempo e quem o fez mudar tanto estava agora ali. Ele olhou para trás, Melissa lavava a louça do jantar. Ele caminhou até porta da cozinha e encostou-se no vão da porta.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa não, Gary!

- Tem certeza?

- Sim!

- Um amigo meu, Ash, vai passar aqui no laboratório para me visitar... Tem algum problema?

- Imagine. Ash é sempre bem vindo aqui!

- Conhece o Ash?

- Lógico! É um grande amigo meu.

- Não sabia! Que legal...! – Gary sorriu. – Bem, então acho que vou descansar um pouco. Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

- Tenho, pode subir.

- Então ta.

**G**ary Se aproximou da garota pelas costas e a abraçou gentilmente em seguida beijou-a no rosto.

- Foi muito bom o dia hoje, obrigado. Boa noite, Mel.

- De nada. Boa noite Gary!

**G**ary se afastou e saiu da cozinha em direção a escada e foi para o quarto de hospedes onde dormia. Ao adentrar no local, sem nem mesmo acender a luz, se jogou na cama. Virou-se rolando pela cama até parar de barriga para cima. Pôs-se a observar o teto.

"_**O pior é que Laurien disse estava certo . Eu mudei muito...o que á acontecendo comigo?...Eu agi tão estranho hoje... Hesitei tanto em beijá-la... Fui um idiota. "**_

**E**le virou a cabeça para a janela.

" _**Apaixonado sei que estou mais não seria possível que eu tivesse amando Melissa... De verdade?...Para falar a verdade..nem sei o que é isso... Nunca senti esse sentimento antes...Amor não é uma palavra que devia existir no meu vocabulário..."**_

**E**le olhava agora diretamente para a lua cheia, que iluminava parte de sua cama com o doce e gentil luar.

" Quando estou perto dela sinto uma estranha sensação de felicidade, uma vontade de sorrir involuntariamente, sem algum motivo se quer... é como se tudo que eu precisasse para viver estivesse ali do meu lado..será mesmo que estou amando-a?... "

**E**le voltou seu olhar para o teto do quarto.

- Não me faça rir, Gary.. você não é capaz de amar! – Disse ele para si mesmo com um sorriso falso no rosto. – Ou é? – Uma duvida surgiu na mente dele e percorreu para o coração.

" _**Mesmo que fosse... Melissa é..."**_

**E**le pegou o travesseiro o qual repousava sua cabeça e o pós sobre o rosto, cobrindo-o.

"_**.. Inalcançável..."**_

**E**le virou agora seu corpo, mantendo agora o travesseiro sobre sua nuca e o rosto escondido no colchão.

" _**Ela é linda e graciosa, não ia querer um metido e grosso como eu... Ah, deixa de ser bobo... ela nunca iria querer algo comigo, alem disso eu não deveria estar gastando o meu tempo pensando nisso..tenho que me concentrar na pesquisa... esse é o objetivo por eu ter vindo, unicamente para isso... Devo me concentrar e alias... em breve irei embora e certamente nunca mais verei Melissa em minha vida, não devo me preocupar com isso.. se for paixão passará e se for esse tal de 'amor' eu também esquecerei facilmente...é só dois nomes diferentes..no final é o mesmo significado tolo..."**_

**G**ary fechou os olhos e adormeceu ali mesmo, sem nem mesmo trocar de roupa.

**M**elissa arrumava a casa, naquele momento. Gary havia se retirado após o telefonema das garotas, Darrow estava em seu quarto provavelmente dormindo, os pokemons também descansavam em suas pokebolas ou então no campo em volta da residência. Suspirou cansada.

**A **garota arrumou a mesa, ajeitando a jarra com flores que decorava a mesa de jantar o que dava um toque sutil e caseiro no lugar. Na porta da cozinha o pequeno Pichu da garota apareceu, andando em direção a mesma coçando os olhos; Demonstrava cansaço e sono. Melissa o olhou abrindo um singelo sorriso, um tanto forçado, ela parecia meio abalada por algum motivo. A garota de longos cabelos negros se abaixou perto da mesa a espera do pequeno pokémon que se aproximava a passos lentos. Ela o pegou no colo abraçando-o levemente e levantando.

- Você está cansado, não é meu anjo? – Ela passou a mão carinhosamente pelas orelhas de Pichu que concordou com a cabeça sem emitir som algum. Pegou a pokebola que estava em seu cinto e apontou para o pokémon em seu colo. – Você deve descansar bem, amanhã cedo o dia recomeça e preciso de você para alegrar meu dia! Durma bem meu anjinho!

**O** Pokémon emitiu algum som, fraco e quase imperceptível, antes que Melissa o fizesse retornar a pokebola. Após esse feito ela saiu da cozinha apagando a luz, passou pela sala, apenas iluminada por uma fraca luz de um abajur, a garota parou olhando para o telefone, soltando um longo suspiro.

" _**Quem eram elas...? Pareciam conhecer bem o Gary..e ter uma boa intimidade com ele..."**_

**F**echou os olhos e seguiu subindo as escadas, parou na porta do quarto de Gary, olhando a porta, entreaberta.

" _**Gary..."**_

**E**la olhou para pela pequena fenda que separava a porta da parede, Gary estava dormindo, ainda de roupa normal. Ele estava de bruços e sobre sua cabeça estava o travesseiro, segurado por ele, ela deu um leve sorriso. Melissa entrou suavemente pela porta não fazendo barulho algum, andou lentamente até a cama do rapaz, sentando-se ao lado dele. Sutilmente retirou as mãos deles do travesseiro e ajeitou-o na cama. O rapaz apenas resmungou algo e se arrumou ficando deitado de lado com a cabeça apoiada no mesmo travesseiro que segurava antes. A morena sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele suavemente. O luar parecia deixa-lo mais bonito do que era e aqueles cabelos castanhos, jogados de maneira desarrumada, dava-o um ar diferente, exótico.

" _**Parece um anjo dormindo..."**_

**E**le deu um leve sorriso como se gostasse daquela sensação de conforto e carinho mesmo não tendo idéia do que realmente era e de onde vinha.

" _**Talvez isso seja errado..mais o que estou sentindo, não é algo normal..."**_

- Eu creio que me estou amando... – Disse ela sussurrando para si mesmo, logo se abaixou beijando levemente as bochechas dele.

" _**Que pena que as coisas não podem ser como queremos..."**_

**E**la se levantou da cama e puxou um cobertor cobrindo o corpo de Gary até a altura dos ombros. Se agachou sussurrando no ouvido dele suavemente.

- Durma bem, Gary!

**L**ogo após isso ela se retirou e foi para seu quarto dormir.

* * *

_Oi pessoas!! 8D_

_Tudo bem? Quanto tempo, né? .-._

_Bem, primeiro gostaria muito de me desculpar pela demora, como ( acredito!) que já disse á vocês, a situação para mim está um pouco complicada esse ano. O terceiro ano misturado com o vestibular tão acabando com a minha pessoa 8D_

_Além de sugar minhas forças sugam também meu tempo e por isso acabei "abandonando" essa fic.. Mais graças a minha querida prima Marcela que leu essa fic e veio comentar sobre ela comigo eu resolvi escrever mais um capitulozinho :D_

_Vou tentar continuar o mais rápido possível mas não garanto nada /_

_Bem, mais uma coisa! Agora, sobre esse capitulo em especial. Quis tentar quebrar um pouco aquela inocência de Pokémon. Todos nós quando assistíamos víamos um anime completamente voltado para o publico infantil porém se analisarmos o anime de verdade vamos perceber ( logicamente) que nem tudo pode ser como mostra no anime. O Gary andava pra tudo o que é canto com aquele grupo de torcedoras fanáticas por ele atrás. Alguém duvida que elas tenham servido mais do que simplesmente torcida para ele? Olhando pelo lado mais inocente que eu posso ter eu afirmo que, pelo menos, um "namorico" ou outro rolou ali! E não queira nem saber o que a minha mente acha que rolou a mais naquele conversível vermelho do Gary oó_

_XD Bem.. É isso. Nos vemos no próximo capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado, caso não aceito criticas a vontade \o\_

_Beijos e obrigada a todos que leram e estão acompanhando a fic_

_\o\_

_Tchauzinho!!_


	6. Pesquisa

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6- **_Pesquisa._

**N**o dia seguinte Professor Darrow estava melhor e voltou as pesquisas com Gary normalmente, voltando ao cotidiano. Nos dias seguintes nada de interessante aconteceu, Melissa parecia evitar Gary mais ele não tinha certeza de nada. Cinco dias se passaram. A pesquisa não ia para frente.

**E**ra uma sexta, o tempo não estava muito bom. As nuvens negras, carregadas de água pairavam no céu pronto para desabarem. Gary estava sentado na grama, ao seu lado estava Professor Darrow; haviam resolvido fazer uma pesquisa de campo, ambos observavam de longe o Arcanine de Gary e o Ninetales de Melissa. De alguma maneira, algo mais do que simpatia e amizade, haviam acontecido entre aqueles dois pokémons de raças distintas. Os dois brincavam, descansavam e parecia "conversar", o que seria normal se não fosse o fato de entre esses atos, surgir algumas leve caricias e demonstrações de afeto como beijos e carinhos.

- Incrível! Não achei que o meu próprio Pokémon se tornaria a minha pesquisa!

- A Vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, Gary!

- Professor, de acordo com as pesquisas, esse tipo de acontecimento não é muito normal, né?

- Mais ou menos. O relacionamento de pokémons de raças distintas têm, cada vez, aumentado mais...

- E isso pode vir a dar problemas no futuro?

- Se refere à quantidade de pokémons diminuir?

- Sim! Mas não só a quantidade..queria saber se poderia causar a extinção deles...

- Não, creio que esse não é um problema. De fato, diminuiria um pouco a quantidade de Pokémons, mais não chegará a tanto...

- Hum...Então o que falta concluirmos na pesquisa?

- O mais importante... Porque isso acontece?

- Ahn? – Gary parecia meio desentendido.

- Quero saber o porque desses Pokémons se apaixonarem...

- Isso ...É possível!

- Talvez...

- Mas professor, sinceramente, não vejo uma maneira de encontrar essa resposta...

- Nem eu!

**G**ary olhou para o Professor, aquilo não era lógico.

- Então porque ainda procura essa resposta?

- Gary, você quer ser um bom pesquisador, não é?

- Sim...

- Então aprenda algo! Quando você se empenha para fazer uma pesquisa você deve abrir sua mente, mergulhar fundo naquilo e só vir a tona quando todas as suas perguntas forem respondidas...

- Mas e se não houver resposta? Ficarei "submerso" o resto a vida...?

- Aprenda outra coisa; Para todas as perguntas há uma resposta. Não existe pergunta sem resposta, tão como não existe resposta sem pergunta! Não importa quanto tempo leve, mas uma dia, ela virá... E é por isso, Gary, que ainda continuo nessa pesquisa, porque sei e acredito que no dia certo, na hora certa e no momento certo essa resposta virá até mim!

**G**ary sorriu de leve e voltou a observar os Pokémons.

- O Senhor...é realmente um grande pesquisador, professor!

**O** Velho retribuiu o sorriso e olhou para os pokémon atentamente.

- Assim como seu avô é, e como você será um dia!

**D**epois de algum tempo os dois se retiraram e voltaram para a casa. Estava na hora do almoço e o tempo prometia uma densa chuva. Á mesa, se sentaram Gary, Melissa e o Professor. Eles almoçaram em paz, Darrow puxava conversa com Melissa e as vezes com Gary, mais aquilo não resultava em grandes coisas, quando já estavam acabando de almoçar Darrow surgiu com um assunto que interessou ambos os jovens.

- Melissa, e o festival? Como andam os preparativos?

- Andam muito bem, vovô!

- Vai se apresentar no show de abertura de novo?

- Sim e também apresentarei uma peça de teatro no meio do festival!

- Que festival? – Gary perguntou se intrometendo na conversa de maneira sutil.

- O festival das flores! – Darrow respondeu com um sorriso.

- Festival das Flores?

- Sim, nessa época do ano há muitas flores na região. É a época mais florida de todas, ganha até mesmo da Primavera... Ninguém sabe exatamente o porquê, mas todos comemoram!

- E quando será o festival?

- Daqui a uma semana! Sabe Gary você deveria ir com Melissa ao festival! Aproveite o Maximo enquanto estiver na cidade!

- Ir ao festival com Melissa? – Gary olhou a garota que olhava para seu avô, um pouco corada e sem saber o que fazer. Ela virou o olhar para Gary e percebeu o mesmo a encarava, abaixou sua cabeça e desviando seu olhar do dele.- Bem...Se Melissa concordar em ir comigo, não vejo porque não...

- O que me diz Mel? – Perguntou o avô da garota olhando-a.

- Ahn..er... – Ela levantou o olhar e forçou um sorriso. – Por mim tudo bem!

**G**ary sorriu, ficara feliz com a resposta da garota.

- Então está resolvido, Gary você ir ao festival acompanhar Melissa. Bem.. acabei de comer.. irei me retirar, vou descansar um pouco!

**D**arrow se levantou e saiu da sala em direção ao quarto deixando Melissa e Gary sozinhos, após terminar de comer em silencio ambos se levantaram e tiraram a mesa juntos.

- Vai fazer o que hoje, Melissa?

- Vou à cidade, ensaiar a peça de teatro com meus amigos...

- Ahn... Como é a peça?

**M**elissa lavava a louça enquanto conversava com Gary, que por sua vez a observava sutilmente encostado na mesa.

- É uma peça de Romance e drama, minha amiga é uma escritora e fez essa peça pra mim!

- Que papel você faz?

**M**elissa fechou a torneira e puxou um pano de prato, enxugando as mãos. Virou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

- A princesa!

- O Papel principal? – Impressionou-se Gary.

- Sim, sim! Minha amiga insistiu para que eu fosse a princesa... Ela disse que fez a personagem para mim e até usou meu apelido como nome da peça e apelido da princesa!

- Qual? Mel?

- Não seu bobo. – Ela riu em diversão. – Meu apelido é Flor da noite!

**G**ary estava pronto para perguntar o porque daquele apelido mais a garota foi interrompeu seus pensamentos com um convite inesperado.

- Porque não vem comigo? Poderia assistir aos ensaios da peça, né?

- Assistir aos ensaios da peça? Sério?

- Claro. – Ela sorriu e isso fez instantaneamente Gary sorriu também.

- Eu adoraria!

- Então tá! – Ela sorriu e andou até Gary. – Vou me arrumar pra ir pra cidade e já, já partiremos!

- Certo, vou te esperar aqui!

**E**la beijou delicadamente a face do rapaz deixando subitamente corado, e, em seguida, saiu da cozinha deixando-o sozinho. Ele levou a mão direita até a face onde havia sido beijado. Aquilo não havia sido grandes coisas comparado ao dia do passeio, onde quase se beijaram, mais foi tão inesperado que o deixou bem chocado, porém feliz. Até então ele estava sentindo-a longe, como se houvesse construído uma barreira em volta, mais podia ser só imaginação dele. Ele sorriu.

" _**Talvez não devesse ter feito algo assim... Mas o curto tempo que tentei me afastar Del, só me fez mal... Me senti triste. Sei o meu lugar nessa história toda mais talvez não seja muito certo tentar mudar os fatos..."**_

* * *

_Oieee 8D_

_Capitulo curtinho 8D_

_Ficou uma bosta mais tudo bem, ta valendo \o\_

_Vou tentar melhorar na próxima gente \o\_

_Beijos_


	7. Sentimentos

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7- **_Sentimentos._

**F**oi só o tempo deles se arrumarem, e logo depois já estavam a caminhar pelas estradas que levavam a cidade. Caminharam por algum tempo em um silencio absoluto, os dois pareciam ter medo de quebrá-lo. De fato, o clima ainda estava estranho entre os dois. Gary estava começando a pensar que aquela suposição dela estar se afastando dele podia ser verdade, porém, para sua surpresa, ela quebrou o silencio.

- Você já veio nessa cidade?

- Não, é a primeira vez.

- Bem...Então espero que goste da cidade! Você teve sorte em vir aqui durante essa época do ano!

- Eu teria sorte vindo em qualquer época do ano, desde que eu pudesse a ver. – **" Que comentário cretino, Gary! Você, realmente, não pode ser mais original do que isso?"** Pensou, recriminando-se ao falar aquilo. Disfarçou com um gentil sorriso.

**M**elissa que olhava para o chão enquanto andava, olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado e corou instantaneamente.

- Er..eu...eu acho melhor andarmos mais rápido... – Ela mudou de assunto, completamente sem graça. Olhou para frente e acelerou o passo. O coração da garota batia aceleradamente. Gary sabia que havia sido "ridículo" mas mesmo assim ficou um pouco decepcionado ao vê-la fugindo do assunto.

- Está bem...- Murmurou.

**E**les continuaram a andar rapidamente, alcançando a real entrada da cidade. O lugar era bonito e estava bem enfeitado, porém alguns moradores retiravam enfeites das ruas em prol do mau tempo. Em si a rua estava bem deserta não havia muitas pessoas, Gary estranhou.

- Eu imaginei que teriam mais pessoas na cidade.. é um lugar bonito mas parece estar bem solitário.

- Não é isso. – Responder Melissa calmamente. – O tempo não está dos melhores, provavelmente vai chover e os moradores dessa cidade não costumam apreciar muito a chuva. Não adiantaria de nada se eles começassem a enfeitar a cidade para o festival agora, pois a chuva viria e certamente estragaria tudo, então é melhor que descanse e cuidem de suas próprias vida e de preferência dentro de suas próprias casas onde não correm riscos de se molharem com a chuva.

- Ahn.. Entendo.

**M**elissa olhou em volta e depois sorriu alegremente.

- Chegamos, é ali! – Ela apontou para uma casa onde havia um amontoado de pessoas. – Vamos!

**E**la pegou a mão de Gary e correu em direção a casa. Chegaram e toda a multidão que estava fora do local já havia entrado na casa, eles fizeram o mesmo, Melissa abriu a porta e entrou na casa puxando Gary consigo. Adentrando pela porta viu-se uma grande sala onde haviam varias pessoas amontoadas no centro pareciam que nem haviam notado a presença dos dois.

- MELISSA!! ELA CHEGOU, FINALMENTE!! – Uma voz feminina ecoou como um grito no cômodo.

**T**oda a multidão voltou com o olhar para os dois e em um piscar de olhos ambos estavam cercados pela multidão.

- Melissa, onde esteve?

- Porque demorou tanto?

- Troquei algumas falas na peça, teremos que ensaiar desde o começo!

- Depois do ensaio tenho que te mostrar o figurino, seu vestido está ficando lindo, precisamos tirar as medidas pra ficar certinho!

- Melissa!

- Melissa!

**E**ram diversas vozes, Melissa não conseguia responder nenhuma, para falar a verdade, nem entende-las, ela conseguia. A garota passou o olhar por todos que a rodeavam e depois fechou os olhos, abaixou e esperou que todos se calassem; Ao ver o movimento da garota todos pararam entendendo o que a mesma queria dizer.

- Desculpa, Mel, é que estávamos ansiosos pela sua chegada e ai nós..bem..

- Tudo bem Mandy! – Melissa levantou a cabeça novamente e sorriu para a garota que acabara de falar. – Eu entendo, mas vamos por partes, iremos resolver tudo!

**M**elissa em seguida deu atenção a todos lentamente ouvindo o que cada um tinha para dizer, depois de alguns minutos tudo já estava mais calmo, ela terminava de dar atenção a sua amiga, Mandy enquanto o resto das pessoas se reuniam separadamente arrumando os últimos detalhes para o começo do ensaio. Gary estavam um canto perto de uma janela olhando o céu nebuloso e as ruas vazias, ele estava tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos que nem reparou alguns olhares femininos curioso para ele.

**" Melissa parece ser bem querida por todos aqui. Tão ou mais popular que eu com as garotas de Pallet" **Ele riu levemente com aquele pensamento tolo porém logo desfez o sorriso. **" Todos queriam a atenção dela, se é assim agora, imagina quantos garotos não a amam em toda a cidade."**

**E**le desviou o olhar para ela, que conversava tranqüilamente com uma de suas amigas. Ele sorriu. Ela parecia feliz e isso o deixava feliz.

" _**Ela é tão..."**_

**E**la riu e depois abraçou a amiga com quem conversava, depois do abraço olhou para Gary, seus olhos se encontraram. Ela sorriu, Gary corou e desviou o olhar novamente para a janela e sorriu para si mesmo.

" **...encantadora!"**

**G**ary estava distraindo olhando pela janela quando sentiu uma mão quente tocando seu ombro, virou-se rapidamente e viu Melissa sorrindo levemente.

- Sobreviveu?

- Sim! – Ela riu um pouco. – Me perdoe por deixa-lo sozinho...

- Tudo bem!

- O ensaio vai começar agora, vem comigo! – Ela segurou a mão dele e puxou-o para perto de sua amiga. – Mandy, esse é Gary Carvalho, o pesquisador pokémon de quem falei!

- Oi... Prazer! – Gary estendeu a mão e sorriu.

- Olá, meu nome é Mandy Stender, o prazer é todo meu!!

**M**andy tinha cabelos loiros, curtos presos em uma Maria Chiquinha, usava óculos redondos que combinavam com o rosto de criança que ela tinha, a garota ignorou a mão de Gary e pulou no pescoço dele abraçando-o bem forte. Gary se sentiu estranho e um pouco assustado, não esperava aquela reação por parte da garota.

- Vamos ser amigos não vamos?- Falou ainda abraçando o garoto.

- Vamos..sim! – Disse ele ainda meio confuso, e um pouco envergonhado devido aquele ato completamente espontâneo.

**M**andy sorriu e falou em tom baixo quase sussurrando para que Melissa não escutasse.

- Depois, precisamos conversar, mocinho!

- Hã?

**M**andy soltou o pescoço de Gary e sorriu para Melissa.

- Vamos começar!

**O** ensaio já estava em ação, todos se empenhavam o Maximo para que a peça saísse bem, principalmente Melissa que estava interpretando o papel da princesa magnificamente. Gary estava feliz assistindo a peça, era agradável ficar naquele ambiente, todos riam, brincavam e interpretavam muito bem; Talvez pela primeira vez Gary realmente via o que era estar cercado por amigos.Chegou o intervalo do ensaio, todos iam descansar um pouco para que, depois, continuarem com o ensaio. Melissa se dirigiu até Gary.

- Fui bem?

- Como uma verdadeira princesa! – Gary sorriu gentilmente e Melissa deu uma leve grito de felicidade antes de abraça-lo.

- Obrigada!!

**G**ary levantou-a do chão um pouco mais logo a abaixou. Eles separaram-se do abraço e sorriram um ao outro porém antes que pudessem começar a conversar sobre qualquer coisa, Melissa foi chamada por algumas garotas. Enquanto a morena foi dar atenção as mesmas, Gary ficou sozinho. Já ia se sentar na cadeira quando sentiu uma mão segurando sua roupa e puxando-o com força, antes que pudesse notar já havia sido puxado para a cozinha da casa por ninguém menos que Mandy, amiga de Melissa. Ela colocou Gary encostado na parede e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz.

- Agh... O que.. houve? – Perguntou assutado.

- Porque quero te fazer umas perguntas! – Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Quais são seus interesses em Melissa?

- Er...Meus interesses? Eu não t...

- Lógico que tem, mentiroso! Todos têm interesse nela! – Gritou a garota assustando mais ainda Gary. E o pior de tudo que ela estava certa. Gary tinha sim interesses em Melissa como todos costumavam ter. Ela continuou, agora, em um tom mais baixo, porém ainda sim ameaçador. - Escute, Melissa é uma boa moça, e alem disso ela é minha melhor amiga! Não quero mais um babaca disputando ela com o resto dos marmanjos dessa cidade como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne fresca! – Aquilo foi como uma facada para Gary.

- Eu não... – Ele tentou falar porém não conseguiu.

- Quieto, apenas me ouça. Todos nesse lugar só olham pra beleza dela e sempre deixam o melhor de lado, esquecem de ver que ela é uma garota gentil, educada, alegre e meiga... Eles só querem saber do rosto dela, da beleza dela e da fama que ela tem na cidade, só isso! Já estou cansada disso, e agora vem você! Um garoto de outra cidade que provavelmente já deve estar caidinho por ela, ou melhor, pela beleza dela, e para melhorar as coisas para o seu lado, está vivendo sobre o mesmo teto que ela! Você representa o maior dos perigos para Melissa, se você a quiser pode a ter a hora que quiser, afinal você é mais forte e ela não tem como fugir! Então eu já vou avisando que se você se meter a besta com a MINHA amiga, você pode se considerar um homem morto, ouviu bem?!

**G**ary ficou ouvindo tudo atentamente, com os olhos arregalados, assustado com as palavras e a atitude da garota a sua frente. Mandy parecia estar desabafando, estava tremendo, um pouco nervosa, Gary podia sentir a mão tremula da garota tentando prende-lo contra a parede. Ele ficou perplexo.

- Porque... está me falando isso?

- Porque estou cansada!!

- Você gosta mesmo da Melissa, não é?

- Sim... – Ela abaixou um pouco o olhar.

- Não se preocupe, prometo que não farei nada com ela... Não sou desse tipo.

-... Por que acha que eu vou acreditar em você?!

- Porque estou sendo sincero. Eu até te entendo. Quando cheguei a cidade a primeira pessoa que vi foi Melissa, ela estava sendo perseguida por um homem nada amigável que queria se aproveitar dela. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva da covardia dele, mesmo sem conhecer ele ou ela. Hoje se algo acontecesse a ela, agora, que eu a conheci, eu nem sei o que faria com o infeliz... Acho que agiria sem pensar em mais nada ... – gary fez uma pausa, pela primeira vez se sentiu à vontade para falar tudo que estava passando pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Olhou para Mandy que ainda o segurava. – Eu não contava com nada disso. Vim para essa cidade com a única intenção de estudar, de aprender com o Professor Darrow, auxilia-lo com a pesquisa, e nada mais do que isso. Mais quando cheguei aqui vi que não seria possível só isso. Eu confesso que a aparência de Melissa me chamou muito a atenção. Ela é realmente linda, uma das mais lindas garotas que eu já vi na minha vida. Ela tem uma beleza incrível, mais eu vi que na beleza exterior dela nem se compara com a interior. Nunca me senti assim. Um sempre tive coragem de dizer a pessoa que eu gosto tudo o que sinto, ou melhor, acho que eu nunca gostei de verdade de alguém... Você não tem noção, Mandy, de como a minha cabeça está confusa nesse momento. Melissa realmente mexe comigo, mais não é só pela beleza dela, é pelo jeito dela, pela maneira dela encarar a vida e de tudo... Eu não sei o que eu to sentindo, não sei se eu realmente estou gostando dela. Eu não faço a mínima idéia, só sei que ver ela feliz me faz feliz, e eu jamais faria algum mal a ela. Eu sei o meu lugar, juro a você, Mandy. Eu...

**A**gora era a vez de Mandy escutar tudo em silencio, Gary por algum motivo não conseguia parar de falar, nem ele sabia mais o que estava falando mas ele já estava com aquilo entalado na garganta, precisava falar aquilo e quando começou, não conseguiu mais parar. Gary já estava sem fôlego, Mandy não esperou ele e terminar de falar apenas sorriu e falou.

- Obrigada Gary! Realmente obrigada!

**G**ary parou e a olhou pro um minuto em seguida esboçou um sorriso, aliviado.

- Vamos voltar? – Perguntou ela ainda sorrindo a ele.

- Sim.

**O**s dois seguiram,e voltaram a sala, Melissa veio recebe-los correndo, com aquele sorriso lindo que a garota possuía.

" _**Ele a ama... e eu nunca vi um sorriso tão belo no rosto de Melissa! Isso é bom!"**_ Mandy estava realmente feliz.

* * *

_Oii pessoas 8D_

_Bem sei que prometi fazer algo melhor que o ultimo mas acho que não consegui muito OO'... Bem de qualquer jeito ta ai o sétimo capítulo de Yoru no Hana. Espero que tenham gostado!_

_E obrigada a todos os leitores -/ _

_Beijos pessoal, cuidem-se ;_


	8. Tempestade

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8- **_Tempestade._

- Porque vieste? Sabes que não é possível que nosso amor cresça... Flores não nascem em pedras...Flores não nascem na escuridão...

**F**alava um homem na frente de Melissa, que recolheu sua mão a altura do peito com uma expressão triste. Estavam ensaiando, aquele era um amigo de Melissa, que interpretaria o príncipe, par romântico de Melissa. Todos estavam empenhados naquela peça e faziam de tudo para uma interpretação perfeita.

**J**á anoitecia e a chuva caia levemente do lado de fora daquela casa lotada de pessoas.

- BEM ACHO QUE POR HOJE JÁ CHEGA PESSOAL, AMANHA ENSAIAMOS MAIS, DUAS HORAS, AQUI EM CASA, TÁ? BOA NOITE! – Gritou Mandy para que todos ouvissem.

**A**lgumas pessoas começaram a se despedir e sair, Melissa veio até Mandy e Gary que estavam sentados em cadeiras perto de uma mesa.

- Você estava ótima, Mel! Não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter dado a você, o papel da princesa! Estava magnífica!

- Obrigada, mas não precisa exagerar Mandy! – Melissa estava um pouco envergonhada com os elogios da amiga.

- Ela não está exagerando, você estava, realmente, belíssima!

**M**elissa corou ainda mais.

- Obrigada, Gary...

**E**le sorriu.

- Bem acho melhor irmos.. Está começando a anoitecer! – Disse Melissa.

- Porque não ficam mais um pouco, pelo menos até a chuva parar!

- Não podemos Mandy, tenho que voltar logo para não preocupar meu avô!

- Hum.. Então ta legal, te vejo amanha, Mel?

- Sim, sim, estarei aqui!

- E você Gary, também vem, né?

- Er.. Eu?

- Sim, você! Gostei de você!

- Ahn.. bem.. Se estiver tudo bem para Melissa, estarei aqui sim!

- Então está combinado. Amanha, eu e Gary estaremos aqui, Mandy! – Disse Melissa com um sorriso.

**M**elissa abraçou a amiga e depois foi a vez de Gary que se despediu da mesma com um abraço também. Mandy comentou algo com ele em um sussurro como se não quisesse que Melissa ouvisse. A primeira reação de Gary ao ouvir o sussurro de Mandy foi se assustar porém depois abriu um leva sorriso cúmplice e riu levemente. Mandy deu uma piscadela e depois acenou para eles enquanto os dois andavam em direção a porta.

- Tchau!!

- Até amanhã, Mandy! – Gary acenou de leve respondendo a loira.

- Boa noite, Mandy! – Despediu-se Melissa sorrindo e saindo da casa.

" Eles... até que formam um belo casal... Talvez eu tenha me preocupado a toa..." A loira riu para si mesma.

**A** noite chegava e no céu já seria possível ver as estrelas de não fossem pelas nuvens negras que as cobriam. O chuvisco de antes pouco a pouco se tornava uma chuva mais densa e forte acompanhada por um vento absurdamente forte. Era uma tempestade. Melissa e Gary andavam rápido, quase corriam pela estrada torcendo para que chegassem rápido no laboratório de Darrow, porém ainda estavam longe e a chuva só se intensificava.

- Gary a chuva ta muito forte... – Murmurou Melissa com certa dificuldade para enxergar a estrada que percorriam.

- Falta muito??

- Sim.. Não estamos nem na metade do caminho.

- Não podemos ficar em baixo dessa chuva toda... Acho melhor pararmos um pouco.

- Mais estamos longe da cidade também... Não dá pra voltarmos...

- Droga... – Ela estava certa. Gary olhou para os lados, só havia arvores e mais arvores. Para onde poderiam ir? – Acho que vamos ter que procurar algum lugar dentro da floresta. Talvez tenha alguma caverna ou arvore suficientemente grande para no abrigar!

- Mas... – Ela nem teve tempo de argumentar algo.

**G**ary pegou a mão da garota e mudou puxou-a em direção floresta adentro. Correu alguns metros até achar uma espécie de caverna. Foi mais fácil do que Gary havia pensado. Era perfeito.

- Vamos ficar aqui por um tempo até a chuva passar, ta?

- Certo! – Melissa afirmou com a cabeça.

**G**ary entrou na caverna. Devia verificar se não havia nenhum pokémon selvagem morando ali que pudesse representar algum perigo para ele e Melissa. Manteve a morena atrás de si enquanto adentrava no local. Não havia nada, estava vazia. Respirou aliviado. Agora a única coisa que deveria ser feita era sentar e esperar que aquela chuva passasse. Ele soltou a mão de Melissa e sorriu para a garota mostrando que estava tudo bem e que poderiam ficar ali tranqüilamente. Gary olhou para os lados, havia algumas pedras que serviriam de banco perfeitamente. Daria para arrumar um ambiente até confortável para que esperassem a chuva passar. Ele empurrou uma pedra para um canto mais quente da caverna.

- Pronto.. Agora é só esperar a chuva passar!

- É! – Melissa sorriu.

**M**elissa sorriu e se sentou sobre uma pedra. Gary sentou-se ao lado da garota e olhou para fora da caverna onde a chuva caia forte.

- Estou com medo de preocupar meu avô...

- É.. Mais acho que ele não irá se preocupar tanto. Sabe que estamos juntos e além disso sabe que não poderíamos voltar para casa com toda essa chuva.

- Verdade...

**O** tempo passou, fazia alguns minutos que estavam ali, em silencio, Melissa tremia de frio e a chuva só piorava, agora trovejava forte.

- Essa chuva.. não passa...

- Ver-verdade! – Melissa batia os dentes.

- Está com frio?

- Um pouco... – Ela tremia.

**G**ary nem pensou duas vezes, tirou sua camisa e estendeu-a para Melissa.

- Vista... Está molhada mais pelo menos é algo mais para te aquecer...

- Não precisa Gary! Você não pode ficar sem camisa.. Vai pegar um resfriado...

- Não se preocupe comigo, Melissa. Apenas se aqueça. – Ele balançou a camisa para que ela pegasse. – Vai. Pegue. – Repetiu. Por fim Melissa acabou pegando-a e vestindo.

- Obrigada...

- Não precisa agradecer...

**O** assunto novamente morreu. Não havia muito que falar. Gary resolveu puxar qualquer papo para que aquele silêncio mórbido não continuasse naquela caverna.

- Vocês começaram os ensaios a muito tempo?

- Um pouquinho. Umas duas semanas.

- Sério? Nem parece. Os ensaios estão tão bons. Parece que já estão ensaiando a um mês ou mais!

- Verdade. Todos estão se dedicando muito! Mais a verdade é que se não fosse pela Mandy as coisas não estariam daquele jeito. Ele é uma ótima escritora e diretora também!

- Vocês são amigas a muito tempo?

- Desde crianças!

- Sério? É bom quando uma amizade dura tanto tempo, não é?!

- Aham! Muito bom!! E você Gary, tem algum amigo de infância também?

- Não. Quer dizer... – Gary se lembrou de Ash. – Mais ou menos. O mais próximo disso que tenho é o Ash. Mas não éramos exatamente amigos. Ele era mais meu rival. – Gary riu para si mesmo recordando-se um pouco de seu passado.

- Você não se dava bem com o Ash?

- Não mesmo. Naquela época nos dois competíamos para ver quem era o melhor treinador pokémon. Chegava a ser engraçado. Sempre discutíamos e brigávamos. Era cômico. E quando saímos para nossas jornadas pokémons aos dez anos essa rivalidade só aumentou.

- Mais vocês ainda brigam até hoje?

- Não. O tempo e a idade nos amadureceram. Acabamos nos tornando bons amigos, tanto que hoje em dia, se eu tivesse que citar o nome de um dos meus grandes amigos, sem duvida citaria o nome dele.

- Hehe... Entendo. Isso é bom! O Ash é um bom amigo. Sempre adorei ele!

- Como vocês se conheceram?

- Ele, a Misty e o Brock vieram visitar o meu avô um dia. Eles ficaram por aqui durante uma semana e depois partiram em viagem. Às vezes, eles passam por aqui de novo, dão um oi e vão embora. Nos vemos pouco mas tenho um grande carinho por eles!

- É! São boas pessoas. Inclusive a Misty e o Brock.

**G**ary sorriu e ela retribuiu o sorriso. Silenciaram-se por um tempo. Os únicos sons que davam para ouvir era o da chuva, que não parava de cair, e dos trovões. A garota batia um pouco os dentes, ainda estava com bastante frio, mesmo usando a camisa de Gary. Melissa se abraçou tentando esquentar o próprio corpo. Ela não parava de tremer. O jovem pesquisador levou a mão até o braço gelado da garota.

- Está gelada... Precisa se aquecer...

**E**le deslizou a mão pelas costas da garota e puxou-a para si a abraçando contra seu peito com intenção de aquece-la com o calor de seu corpo. Ela se deixou envolver por aquele gostoso e carinhoso abraço. Fechou os olhos levemente apreciando o calor daquele abraço.

- Obrigada, Gary...

- Não precisa agradecer. Se tem alguém que precisa agradecer nessa história esse alguém sou eu.

- Como assim?

- Sem você essa viagem não seria nada divertida. Fora que sem você eu acho que nunca sentiria o que estar vivo novamente.

- Porque fala isso?

- Porque foi você que me mostrou novamente o que é felicidade. Algo que eu não sentia a muito tempo, Melissa. Você se tornou alguém muito especial...

**A** garota afastou sua cabeça do peito de Gary para que pudesse erguê-la em sua direção e fitar seu rosto. Olhos nos olhos castanhos daquele pesquisador pokémon que tanto a encantava. Aquelas palavras que acabara de ouvir foram uma das mais lindas e verdadeiras que ela já havia escutado. Gary tinha aquele dom. Aquele dom de deixa-la encantada. Ele levou a mão a cabeça de Melissa e afagou-lhe as madeixas negras que a mesma possuía. Logo depois deslizou sua mão delicadamente para o rosto dela e acariciou sua macia pele alva. Ele a fitava nos olhos. Aqueles grandes olhos verdes que procuravam desesperadamente por uma dica de como agir naquele momento. Ele desviou o olhar para os lábios rubros e sinuosos da garota. Ela fechou os olhos. Ele fez o mesmo. Agora nada poderia atrapalha-los. O momento era perfeito para os dois. Os dois desejavam aquilo a dias e finalmente poderia acontecer. Poderiam deixar aquele sentimento reprimido em pensamentos agir de verdade.

**E**le selou seus lábios aos dela, beijando-os suavemente. Ela retribuiu com carinho aquele pequeno selinho e aquele foi o suficiente para que Gary tivesse certeza de que tanto ele como ela desejavam aquilo. Ele deixou sua mão escorregar para a nuca da morena e a puxou mais para si, iniciando realmente aquele beijo. Ela deixou-se levar por aquele momento, entregando-se àquele homem que a amava, e nem mesmo era necessário palavras para isso. Aquele beijo valia mais do que mil declarações. Valia mais do que mil presentes. Mil palavras.

* * *

_Oieeeeeeeee!! /  
_

_Finalmente, não é? Hohohoh x_

_Minhas cenas favoritas / Romântica de carteirinha. _

_Bem agora é só aguardar os próximos capítulos. Acreditem. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer ;D _

_Beijoos pessoas!_

_Até a próxima!! \o\ _


	9. Segredo

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – **_Segredo._

**A**quele momento tinha tudo para ser o mais perfeito para os dois. E era. Gary não podia nem medir o quão feliz estava por finalmente poder demonstrar seus sentimentos àquela garota que tanto o encantara nesses últimos dias. Gary tinha certeza. Ele a amava. A amava de verdade. Não era mais uma dessas paixões qualquer que ele encontrava em qualquer canto de qualquer cidade. Não era apenas uma amiga com "direitos" a mais. Ela era uma mulher. Ela era a mulher por quem ele sentia o sentimento mais puro que havia no mundo. Um sentimento que há pouco tempo ele nem mesmo sabia que existia.

**A**os poucos aquele beijo foi cessando e enfim os dois se afastaram um pouco. Quando ele abriu os olhos nem mesmo teve a chance de olhar nos olhos delas e sorrir, dizer mais algumas palavras de amor que gostaria de dizer. Quando a fitou ela estava de cabeça baixa, e desviava claramente o olhar dele, e ele sabia que era proposital. Teve receio de quebrar aquele silencio e por isso ficou um tempo calado, apenas a fitando porém quando notou uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto da morena ele não se conteve. Levou a mão ao queixo dela e ergueu-o para cima fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrassem novamente.

- ... Porque está chorando, Mel..? - Aquela pergunta não teve resposta. Ela manteve-se calada, e desviou novamente o olhar. As lagrimas teimavam em cair. – Me perdoe. Eu não sabia que ficaria chateada... Só fiz isso porque realmente gosto de você...- Ela continuava calada, chorando. Aquilo fazia o coração de Gary contorcer-se em seu peito de maneira angustiante. – Por favor. Só não chora. Não quero te ver triste. Prometo que.. – Gary já entrava em pânico quando ela o interrompeu.

- Desculpe Gary. Eu não posso...

- O que quer dizer, Melissa?

**E**la respirou fundo procurando forças para continuar aquela conversa. Levantou o olhar e fitou os olhos do pesquisador pokémon.

- Eu devia ter te contado antes... Mais fui tola e preferi esconder. Espero que um dia me desculpe.

- Eu não estou entendendo Mel...

- Lembra quando eu te disse que minha mãe casou cedo e que nessa cidade ainda era costume casamentos armados?

- ... Sim. – Gary temia pelo que viria a ouvir.

- Antes de morrer, minha mãe me prometeu a alguém. – Aquilo soou como uma facada para Gary. Ele arregalou os olhos, assustado. Melissa era prometida a alguém? Ela continuou. – Minha mãe tinha dividas com uma tradicional família dessa cidade e por essa razão acabou me usando como perdão para as dividas. Naquela época era a única alternativa e saída que a minha mãe tinha. – Cada palavra que ela falava, Gary sentia seu coração remoer. Agora entendia o que era a dor de amar alguém.- Ela sabia que a família era de boa índole e que nunca me faltaria nada se eu casasse com um deles. Com o tempo meu avô até conseguiu pagar a divida mais a palavra e a promessa que a minha mãe fez ainda continuaram de pé, para que a honra da família não fosse suja. Era bom para mim, alegava o meu avô no começo. Porém, eu e meu noivo, Johan, nunca fomos muito ligados. Somos amigos mais não de verdade... Eu nunca senti nada por ele, nada mais do que um carinho de amigo.

- Então porque não termina com ele? Se não gosta dele, porque vai continuar com esse compromisso ? – Murmurou Gary tentando ser natural.

- Não posso. Ele está doente.

- Doente? – Gary agora sentia raiva. Raiva de si mesmo e do tal Johan.

- Sim... – Ela abaixou o olhar. Gary podia notar a tristeza da garota e conseguia compreender que o que ela mais desejava era, realmente, poder colocar um fim naquela história. – Ele tem uma doença de coração. Sempre que tem emoções fortes ele passa mal. E ele gosta muito de mim... Se eu terminasse com ele... – Ela hesitou em falar. Gary entendeu o medo dela.

**O **silencio reinou. O que Gary podia fazer? Nada. Aquele tal de Johan já estava na vida de Melissa a muito mais tempo do que ele. Ele era apenas um aventureiro. Um clandestino naquela terra. Não tinha direito a nada, muito menos a estragar a vida de Melissa. Além disso, mesmo que tivesse aquele direito, a morena tinha motivos suficientes para não querer nada com ele e para finalizar o "noivozinho doente" dela era uma pedra no caminho dele. Gary sabia, pelo pouco tempo em que conhecia Melissa, de que ela seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que arriscasse a vida ou a felicidade de alguém. Principalmente alguém que devia depender tanto dela para ser feliz. Ele abaixou o olhar. Não tinha nada para discutir. Não tinha nada para comentar. Não tinha nada para fazer.

- Não quero que se sinta mal...

- Eu não me sinto. – Mentiu Gary. – Eu entendo muito bem seus motivos. Você está certa.

- Me perdoe?

- Você não tem porque pedir perdão...

**E**la se calou. Apenas abaixou a cabeça. Eles ficaram o resto do tempo em silencio absoluto. Gary pensava e tentava encontrar em algum lugar de sua cabeça uma escapatória para aquela dor que sentia. Melissa tentava se controlar para não chorar de desespero, para não quebrar a promessa de sua mãe, e para não estragar a vida de Johan. Alguns minutos depôs a chuva cessou e os dois puderam enfim sair daquela caverna e ir para o laboratório. E foram o que fizeram. Em silêncio. Em um silêncio mórbido e doloroso para os dois.

**E**m alguns minutos os dois já alcançavam a entrada do laboratório. Na varanda da casa estava Darrow a espera de Melissa e junto a ele estava Ash e pikachu que haviam acabado de chegar na cidade. Melissa correu na frente para alcançar o avô e o antigo amigo mais rápido. Gary continuou no mesmo passo, caminhando com as mãos no bolso mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

- Melissa! Que bom que voltou. Já estava ficando preocupado! – o Velho homem abraçou a neta que sorriu levemente.

- Me desculpe vovô. Acabamos ficando presos na chuva.- Ela desviou o olhar para Ash e sorriu para o mesmo. – Ash, que bom vê-lo!

- Oi Melissa! – Ele abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou a amiga que correspondeu ao abraço.

- Que saudades de você. Faz tempo que não vem me visitar!

- É verdade. Me desculpe pela ausência. – Ele afastou-se. – Nossa você ta encharcada! – Comentou.

- É ... Eu e Gary pegamos uma baita chuva!

- Eu e Pikachu demos sorte. Conseguimos chegar aqui antes da chuva!

**F**oi só falar o nome do pokémon que pikachu começou a chamar a atenção de melissa pulando no chão e emitindo sons próprios de sua raça. Melissa abraçou o pokémon forte e beijou-lhe a testa. Gary adentrou naquele momento na varanda e sorriu levemente para o professor, logo depois desviou o olhar para Ash e pikachu. Ash abriu um largo sorriso e Gary tentou retribuir mais não conseguiu muita coisa.

- Quanto tempo, heim?

- É verdade, Gary! Como está?

- Bem!

- Com licença, vou me trocar. – Disse Melissa.

**E**la entrou na casa deixando Darrow, o pokémon, e os jovens garotos na varanda. O silencio reinou e Darrow logo pediu licença e se retirou do local. Gary se sentou em uma cadeira que havia ali e olhou para o gramado verde que rodava a casa. Ash sentou-se ao seu lado com Pikachu pendurado em suas costas.

- O que aconteceu? – Ash quebrou o silencio após algum tempo em silencio.

- As coisas não estão muito boas para mim... – Murmurou. Pausou por um momento. – Fui muito precipitado. Não devia ter me envolvido com ela.

- Fala de Melissa?

- Sim. – Talvez Ash fosse o único com quem Gary sabia que poderia desabafar de verdade.

- Você se apaixonou por ela?

- Pior. Eu a amo.

Ash ficou visivelmente assustado com a revelação. Fez uma cara esquisita e depois riu para si mesmo. Segurou-se para não ironizar aquela situação.

- Ela é noiva.

- É. Fiquei sabendo hoje...

- Me desculpa, mais se quer que eu seja sincero... Você se meteu em um grande problema. Conheço bem a história dela.

- O que eu faço, Ash? – Gary virou o olhar para Ash. Estava literalmente perdido. Sem saber como agir.

- Acho que não sou a pessoa certa para te aconselhar. Tanto que até hoje nunca consegui me abrir com a Misty sobre o que eu sinto... Só posso te dar um conselho. O arrependimento é o pior castigo que pode ter, então não deixe uma oportunidade escapar, Gary.

- Eu me arrependo de ter vindo para cá...

**A**o mesmo momento em que Gary falou, Melissa abriu a porta saindo para a varanda e escutando aquela frase dolorosa e mal pensada. Gary e Ash a olharam e a morena direcionou o olhar para Gary, como se ainda tentasse entender o porque daquela frase. Ela abaixou o olhar visivelmente triste e se aproximou deles. Fingiu não ter ouvido aquela frase terrível e esticou a mão para Gary entregando-lhe uma camisa seca.

- Vista-se. Não quero que pegue um resfriado por minha causa.

**G**ary demorou para pegar a blusa e quando o fez ficou em silencio, nem sequer agradeceu. Sabia que havia a ofendido com aquela frase estúpida e o pior era que ao invés de vê-la irritada com aquilo teria que a vê-la triste.

- Vou preparar o jantar. Com licença.- E saiu.

**F**oi a pior sensação que havia sentido.

**U**ma hora depois o jantar foi servido. Todos jantaram tranqüilos. Ash e Darrow conversavam bastante porém Gary e Melissa evitavam falar muito e quando falavam não demonstravam muita empolgação nem felicidade. Ao termino do jantar, Gary se sentia cansado e sonolento. Melissa notou que o rosto de Gary estava meio ruborizado e estranhou aquele fato, sem dar qualquer satisfação aproximou-se dele para medir sua temperatura . Foi quando constatou. Gary estava ardendo em febre. Melissa pediu para que ele subisse e tomasse um banho gelado para descansar enquanto ela prepararia um chá. Ele obedeceu sem reclamar. Gary tomou o banho e se preparou para Dormir. Ash foi para o quarto de Gary e ficaram conversando por um tempo até que Melissa fizesse o chá que prometera a Gary. Algum tempo depois ela adentrou no quarto com uma xícara.

- Ash, poderia me deixar a sós com o Gary um minuto?

- Lógico. Bem, vou indo. Boa noite Gary. Boa noite Mel.

**E**le se despediu de Melissa com um beijo na testa da mesma e saiu do quarto. Melissa entregou a Gary o chá e o jovem pesquisador tomou o liquido calmamente.

- Obrigado.

- De nada... descanse bem esta noite.

**E**la se levantou e já ia saindo do quarto quando Gary a chamou.

- Mel...

- Oi.. – Respondeu sem se virar para ele.

- Por favor... – Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela.

- Não.. Fique deitado...!

**E**la tentou puxa-lo para a cama e faze-lo deitar novamente porém ele não quis. Abaixou-se ali mesmo se ajoelhando a frente dela e abraçou-a pela cintura, encostando sua cabeça sobre a barriga dela.

- Eu não me arrependo de ter vindo para cá. Nunca vou me arrepender. Tudo o que eu te disse na caverna era verdade e não vai mudar. Eu só não quero te fazer sofrer ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu quero que me perdoe. Por favor...

**E**la se assustou com aquela atitude repentina do jovem pesquisador. Era a ultima coisa que pretendia ver naquela noite. Ela sabia que ele falava a verdade. Ele apertou mais o abraço, como se aquilo fosse um apelo para que ela o perdoasse. Melissa afagou-lhe levemente os cabelos de maneira carinhosa.

- Não se preocupe Gary... Não estou chateada com você. – Ele afrouxou o abraço e virou o rosto para cima a fitando. Ela sorriu e agachou-se beijando a testa do moreno. – Obrigada.

**E**le soltou o abraço e sorriu. Ela saiu do quarto. Ele se tranqüilizou mais aquilo não era suficiente para apagar tudo o que havia acontecido àquela noite. Alias, nada nunca seria suficiente. O gosto doce daquele beijo jamais poderia ser esquecido.

* * *

_Oieeee 8D_

_Huahauhauha Tudo bem?_

_Gostaram da seção drama? '-'_

_Ta.. Eu também achei esquisito .-.'_

_Bem.. É isso \o\ Não disse que ainda aconteceriam muitas coisas?_

_Problemão pro Gary .-.' Isso ta virando fic-novela-mexicana O.O"''''''''''''''_

_Hauhauhauhuahuha_

_Bem.. Até a próxima ;D_

_Beijinhos \o\ _


	10. A princesa e o Guerreiro

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – **_A princesa e o guerreiro._

**G**ary acordou aquela manhã com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Estava ardendo em febre, ainda. Aquela chuva definitivamente não havia feito nada bem á ele mais em compensação àquela noite rendera bons momentos que teriam feito a febre adquirida valer a pena se não fosse por aquela maldita revelação que Melissa fez para Gary. Ele bufou ao lembrar daquele episódio que tanto tentava esquecer e ao mesmo tempo fazia questão de lembrar. Olhou em direção a janela do quarto, ainda chovia. Vestiu-se e desceu para tomar café porém nem pode chegar na cozinha que Melissa foi logo o expulsando do recinto e mandando que ele voltasse para a cama e descansasse que ela levaria o café da manhã para ele. Para Gary só sobrou a opção de obedecer, pois mesmo que Melissa fosse a típica garota gentil e amável, quando ela queria sabia ser dura e persuasiva.

**G**ary esperava sentado sobre a cama o café da manhã que Melissa havia prometido levar para ele e enquanto isso observava alguns pokémons aquáticos brincando na chuva, entre eles um Golduck que Gary acreditava ser o pokémon super protetor de Melissa. Ele riu para si mesmo quando lembrou do ciúme que o pokémon sentia para com a sua dona e imaginou o que ele faria se soubesse o que havia acontecido naquela caverna ontem a noite.

**P**ara a surpresa de Gary quem entrou no quarto trazendo sua bandeja de café da manhã e interrompendo seus pensamentos fora Ash que após apoiar a bandeja sobre a cama sentou-se na outra extremidade da mesma.

- E ai, Gary? O que aconteceu ontem a noite? Você conversou com ela?

- Sim. – Disse enquanto mordeu um pedaço do pão. – Conversei com ela e no final ficou tudo certo. Ela me perdoou pelo que eu falei.

- É, o tempo fez milagre contigo Gary.

- É. Eu sei...

- O que vai fazer agora? – Perguntou Ash enquanto virou o rosto para a janela observando os pokémons que antes Gary observava.

- Não sei. Só porque ela me perdoou não quer dizer, que minha situação com ela melhorou. Ela continua noiva daquele tal de Johan e eu continuo sendo o idiota que não tem chances.

- Nunca achei que ouviria você falar esse tipo de coisa. – Ash debochou rindo um pouco. Gary o reprimiu com olhar.

- A ultima coisa que preciso agora são de ironias, Ash!

- Desculpa. Mais você sabe que chega a ser engraçado. – Comentou. Gary anuiu. O pior de tudo era que Ash estava certo.

- Quando parte?

- Hoje mesmo. Estou indo embora daqui a alguns minutos.

- Mais já?

- Só vim visitar vocês. Dar um rápido oi. O pessoal está me esperando na cidade vizinha.

- Está indo para onde?

- Para a liga das ilhas Margarath.

- Sério? Boa sorte para vocês, então! Vê se ganha dessa vez!

- Pode deixar! – Ash abriu um largo sorriso para o amigo.

- Bem, acho que já vou então. É uma longa estrada pela frente. – Ash se levantou.

- Certo. Cuide-se e mande lembranças ao pessoal.

- Pode deixar. Boa sorte para você com a Melissa.

- Valeu. – Gary sorriu e acenou de leve ao amigo que saiu do quarto após se despedir.

**A**lgumas horas se passaram. Gary já havia terminado de comer a tempos e havia deixado a bandeja de comida sobre uma pequena mesa que havia em seu quarto. Estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Ash já havia partido a algumas horas e Melissa provavelmente estava cuidando dos pokémons do laboratório. Ele fechou os olhos. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele bendito beijo. Foi quando a porta de seu quarto abriu e Melissa entrou. Ela não morria tão cedo. Ele a fitou com um sorriso e se sentou sob a cama. Ela sentou-se ao lado e levou a mão a testa dele para ver se o mesmo estava com febre ainda.

- Está menos pior mais ainda está com febre. Tem que continuar em repouso.

- Você daria uma boa médica.

- Não. – Ela riu. – Não gosto muito de sangue, não daria certo!

**E**le sorriu. Ela era sempre graciosa.

- Vai ensaiar que horas hoje?

- Não vou ensaiar.

- Mais não havia prometido a Mandy?

- Sim. Mais isso foi antes de você ficar com febre. Não vou te deixar aqui sozinho nesse estado e muito menos posso levar você comigo com febre.

- Você não precisa ficar aqui cuidando de mim, Melissa. Não quero lhe atrapalhar.

- Você não me atrapalha.

- Atrapalho sim. Você deveria estar ensaiando.

- Eu vou ensaia. Vou revisar todas as falar mais tarde.

- Então me deixe, pelo menos, te ajudar quanto a isso. Podemos ensaiar juntos...!

- É uma boa idéia. – Ela sorriu.

**N**aquele dia Gary passou a tarde toda ensaiando com Melissa. Ele adotou o papel do guerreiro e de qualquer outra pessoa que contracenava com a princesa, no caso, Melissa. Aquelas situações renderam risos e mais risos. A tarde passou voando e a noite chegou rapidamente. Após o jantar Gary já estava sem febre e parecia bem melhor do que antes. Ensaiaram mais um pouco, juntos até altas horas da noite. O tempo voava e eles nem percebiam.

- Porque veio aqui essa noite, Flor? – Indagou Gary tentando interpretar o guerreiro, par romântico da princesa.

- Me sentia sozinha.

- Sentia-se sozinha? Você tem todos que quer ao seu lado, Flor. Como pode se sentir sozinha?

- Como? Será mesmo que não sabe? O finge não saber?

- Sozinho estou eu, nesta imensa cidade.

- Não me respondeu.

- Você não está sozinha. Nunca esteve. Nem sabe o que significa solidão.

- Engano seu. Eu sei. Eu sei porque a sinto todo o tempo. Todo o tempo que não estou perto de você. – Gary a fitou nos olhos. Já havia guardado as falas de tanto as repetir.

- O que disse?

- Disse que sem você ao meu lado me sinto só. Disse que sem ti não sei viver.

- Tola princesa. – Ela abaixou o olhar. Gary se aproximou. – Esperei todo esse tempo para ouvir de tua boca essas palavras. – Ela levantou novamente o olhar fingindo surpresa. - Sobrevivi batalhas para poder ouvir de teus lábios essas palavras. Esperei tanto tempo, te amando em silêncio com o temor de nunca poder ter teu amor. – Gary tocou o rosto de Melissa e continuou. – Mesmo sabendo que esse amor era impossível...Sempre tive esperanças.- Ele pausou. – E para sempre continuarei tendo.

**A**quela ultima frase não estava no roteiro e Melissa sabia disso. Havia sido Gary falando aquilo e não o guerreiro amante da princesa. Ele continuava a se aproximar dela, lentamente. Melissa mantinha-se imóvel e não fazia força nenhuma para fugir daquela situação. E não fugir porque não queria fugir. Ele fechou os olhos e roçou seus lábios com os dela. Não queria forçá-la á nada e por isso não a beijaria de primeiro, precisava da aceitação dela. Sentia seu coração bater acelerado e, ao mesmo tempo, apertado aguardando a reação dela. Estava inseguro. A resposta foi direta e muito melhor do que Gary havia esperado. Ela envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele e abraçou-o, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Gary retribuiu cada gesto dela com o dobro de carinho e paixão. Mesmo que soubesse que aquela situação era errada e inconseqüente, nem ele e nem ela conseguiam controlar seus corações. Não podiam mudar o fato de estarem apaixonados um pelo outro.

**G**ary afagou os cabelos dela levemente enquanto deslizava a outra mão pelas costas da garota. Beijava-a com paixão e doçura porém não deixava de a provocar com leves mordidas nos lábios entre o beijo. Ela parecia gostar, pois devolvia as mordidas e correspondia ao beijo com desejo. Aos poucos aquele beijo cessou e os dois puderam afastar um pouco os corpos. Ele a fitou nos olhos e ela fez o mesmo, porém não esperou nem que ele tivesse tempo de pensar em algo para falar. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para seu quarto, deixando-o sozinho. Gary ia tentar ir atrás dela porém desistiu. Ela precisava de um tempo sozinha e aquele beijo já havia deixado-o mais fez do que qualquer outra coisa. Não pelo mero fato de ter sido um beijo, mais por ter sido um beijo dela. Um beijo que era desejado por ambas as partes. Um beijo que havia feito-o entender que ela o amava tanto quanto ele.

* * *

_UI x Será que Gary pode mesmo ter esperanças? Pergunta idiota / ahuhauhauhaa_

_Espero ter agradado 'u'/ ahuhaua _

_Beijos e até a proxima povo \o\  
_

* * *


	11. Johan

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – **_Johan._

**G**ary abriu os olhos lentamente, despertando de seu sono. Bocejou e se espreguiçou. Há tempos que não dormia tão bem. Sorriu ao se lembrar da noite passada, porém sua alegria desapareceu quando se recordou que ela havia saído correndo após o beijo. Provavelmente ela nem iria querer tocar naquele assunto hoje porém não seria por isso que Gary desistiria de tentar. Ele sabia que Melissa sentia a mesma coisa que ele e isso não dava para esconder.

**E**le se arrumou e saiu para a cozinha.

- Bom dia...

- Bom dia Gary...

- Melissa..Eu queria falar contigo sobre..

- Como demorou, heim? Novo na casa e acorda á essa hora? – A voz vinha da mesa ao lado de onde Melissa estava. Era um homem um pouco mais baixo que Gary, era loiro e tinha olhos azuis. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira com pernas apoiadas em outra. O sorriso debochado e metido denunciava que aquele homem era o típico garoto mimado e irritante que Gary era antigamente. – Você deveria estar aqui á horas atrás, alias, deveria estar aqui antes de Melissa acordar!

- E quem é você para me dizer quando eu devo acordar? – Indagou Gary com grosseria enquanto arqueou a sobrancelha fitando o loiro.

**F**oi quando Melissa interrompeu. Ela se colocou na frente dos dois e resolveu apresenta-los antes que o pior acontecesse.

- Gary, esse é Johan. Johan, Gary não é nenhum criado desta casa. Ele é nosso hospede e está passando um tempo aqui estudando com o meu avô.

**G**ary cerrou o olhar. **"Então esse é o desgraçado...".** Era só o que faltava! Aquele troço metido a sua frente era ninguém menos que seu atual pior inimigo. O loiro abriu um sorriso extremamente falso que até a mais inocente das pessoas notaria a ironia. Gary conteve-se para não voar no pescoço daquele infeliz. **"Nojento!"** Impregnou.

- Ah! Entendi! Então você é tal Gary. O novo "aluninho" do professor. – Comentou em tom de desprezo.

" **Tomara que morra logo com aquela tal doença!"** Impregnou novamente repleto de ódio por aquele homem que não conhecia nem a cinco minutos. O jovem pesquisador sentou-se em uma cadeira vaga e serviu café para si mesmo. Fez questão de ignorar a provocação para se mostrar superior á "Lambisgóia loira".

- Dormiu bem, Gary? – Melissa perguntou enquanto entregava-o um pedaço de pão para acompanhar o café.

- Lógico que sim. – Ele a fitou com um sorriso gentil e ela entendeu a indireta. Corou imediatamente.

- Melissinha, vamos passear? Vamos? – O loiro a convidou, já se levantando.

- Sim, Johan.. – Respondeu sem muita emoção.

**E**les saíram da cozinha e foram para o campo ao redor do laboratório. Gary mordeu um pedaço do pão, bebeu um grande gole de café, quase engasgando e se levantou imediatamente. " Ele não ta pensando que vai ser tão fácil assim, não é?". Olhou pela janela o casal e viu que seguiam para a direita. Correu o olhar para o lado esquerdo do campo até dar de cara com um grande lado e com ..Ele. Gary sorriu. "Perfeito!". Rapidamente saiu da cozinha e correu para o lado onde alguns pokémons brincavam, agachou-se a beira do rio e gritou.

- Hey! Golduck!!

**O** pokémon que, até então, nadava tranqüilamente no lado parou e fitou Gary com um olhar atravessado. O pesquisador fez um sinal com a mão pedindo que o pokémon se aproximasse. Golduck obedeceu, porém ainda sim mantinha o olhar atravessado e desconfiado para Gary. O moreno respirou fundo. Agora a coisa era pura psicologia pokémon.

- Okey. Começamos com o pé errado, eu entendo. E se te irritei peço desculpas. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado, oky? Temos coisas muito mais sérias a discutir. – O pokémon virou a cabeça levemente para o lado escutando atentamente as palavras de Gary. Provavelmente havia aceitado as desculpas e estava curioso para saber o que o trouxera até ali. Gary continuou. – Você gosta de Melissa. Eu também. E já que você é tão ciumento quanto eu acho que deveria saber que ela não está, nesse momento, com a melhor companhia do mundo! Aquele troço loiro e mimado do noivo dela ta passeando com ela por ai, nesse momento! – O pokémon cerrou os punhos e o trouxe para frente do corpo como se não tivesse gostado nada daquela noticia. Gary entendeu. Já havia o convencido! Apontou para a direção que eles haviam seguido. – Foram por ali!

**F**oi suficiente. O pokémon saiu correndo naquela direção. Gary sorriu vitorioso.

- Duvido ele fazer algo agora com Golduck por perto!

**A**quela manhã passou lenta e dolorosa para Gary. Ele havia ficado em uma parte do campo observando Ninetales e Arcanine, porém sua cabeça não estava nem um pouco focada em pesquisas ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, mais precisamente do outro lado do campo onde Melissa e Johan estavam. Ficou pensando por horas a fio sobre o que eles conversavam, se tinham assuntos, se Melissa estava gostando da companhia dele e até mesmo se ela sentia verdadeiramente algo por ele. Bufou. Jogou seu corpo para trás deitando-se na grama.

"**Melissa..."** Fechou os olhos. Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Queria mesmo.

**S**e pudesse Melissa sairia correndo daquele local. Não agüentava mais aquele papo completamente sem conteúdo e sem emoção de Johan. Parecia que ele só sabia falar de si mesmo, de si mesmo e mais um pouco de si mesmo. Ela estava sentada sobre a grama abraçada a Golduck que mantinha um olhar fulminante e ameaçador para o loiro que estava de frente para ela á certa distancia (estabelecida, logicamente, pelo pokémon pato!). Diversas vezes Johan tentou se aproximar de Melissa. Inútil! Golduck começava a resmungar e ameaçava levantar e partir para cima dele. Ele recuava.

**H**oras se passaram, chegou a hora do almoço. Os quatro (incluindo Golduck é claro que não se desgrudaria de Melissa tão cedo!) voltaram para a casa onde almoçariam. O almoço prosseguiu em silencio. Professor Darrow não estava no local, ele havia saído para a cidade e ainda não havia voltado o que fazia o clima daquela mesa ficar mais quente que o normal. Apenas olhares sinuosos e ameaçadores, incluindo o do pokémon azulado que estava plantado ao lado de Melissa como um verdadeiro segurança, podiam ser notados. Golduck, às vezes, lançava uns olhares cúmplices para Gary e trocavam alguns leves sorrisos sarcásticos. Era uma situação cômica. A pouco tempo ele e aquele pokémon se odiavam e agora estavam cheios de "planinhos" para acabar com a felicidade de Johan.

**G**ary sabia muito bem o qual infantil e estúpido estava sendo com aquele ódio sobre-humano para com Johan mais não era hora de ter "ataques" de maturidade. Não era orgulho, era apenas fato. Não podia colocar tudo o que conquistara a perder. Seria infantil para o resto da vida, mesmo que aquilo o corroesse pouco á pouco, se fosse por Melissa.

- Então... Gary Carvalho, não é? – Indagou Johan quebrando o silencio.

- Sim. É meu nome.

- Sabe, acho que te conheço de algum lugar...

" **Sim. Dos seus piores pesadelos. "** Pensou Gary.

- Conhece?

- Você participou da Liga pokémon?

- Sim.

- Ah! Então foi isso. Devo ter te visto lá.

- Provavelmente.

- Então é um treinador pokémon?

- Não. Agora sou apenas um pesquisador.

- Pesquisador? Porque? Era tão ruim como treinador, era? - Atacou, Johan.

- Se fosse não teria chegado na Liga. – Gary rebateu com classe.

- Nem sempre. Muitas pessoas acabam comprando insígnias falsas, sabia?

- Sim. Mais eu não sou idiota á esse ponto. Acha mesmo que iria para a liga só para me humilhar em publico?

- Humilhou-se da mesma forma. Você perdeu a luta!

- Só por isso é humilhação? Bem, como esse comentário posso ficar ciente de que á minha frente está um completo imbecil.

- Imbecil?

- Você ainda precisa aprender muitas coisas garoto.

- Fala isso porque é fraco.

- Se eu fosse você não apostaria nisso. Posso exceder suas expectativas.

- Então me diga. Que pokémons possui?

- Não costumo revelar meus trunfos a qualquer um.

- Considera-se tão fraco assim?

- Não. Apenas sou inteligente.

- Então que tal uma batalha pokémon depois daqui?

- Por mim tudo bem!

- Meninos!! – Melissa já entrava em desespero com aquela disputa entre os dois. Golduck parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

- Não se preocupe, Melissa. Eu irei sair vitorioso como sempre. Disse Johan com convicção.

**G**ary não respondeu apenas sorriu e fitou o pokémon azulado que visivelmente apoiava-o. Assim que terminaram de comer saíram para o campo novamente e procuraram um bom lugar onde poderiam batalhar.

- Melhor de 3?

- Sim.

**M**elissa mantinha-se calada. Reprovava aquelas batalhas mais não podia fazer nada. Estava nervosa e com o coração na mão. Por um lado queria torcer para Gary, por outro temia caso Johan perdesse. Podia ser uma emoção forte demais para ele.

**O**s dois sacaram as pokebolas e se prepararam para lançar. Bastou um olhar para saber o momento certo. Os dois lançaram as pokebolas no ar e os pokémons se liberaram. Da pokebola de Johan saiu um majestoso Fearow que abriu as assas imponente e levantou vôo emitindo barulhos de sua raça. Da pokebola de Gary saiu seu amado Umbreon que logo que saiu da pokebola sentou-se sobre a grama de maneira elegante e soberana. Johan riu ao olhar para o pokémon.

- Foi isso que você chamou de trunfo? – Ironizou. – Ele nunca vencerá o meu Fearow!

**G**ary que até então tinha um sorriso no rosto fechou a cara. Ninguém menosprezava seu Umbreon. Ninguém mesmo. Aquilo só aumentou sua raiva e só acrescentou mais um motivo que Gary tinha para vence-lo.

- Quer apostar?

**A**quela batalha prometia. Os dois estavam decididos a vencer. Gary cerrou os punhos. Estava na hora de revidar tudo á aquele homem.

* * *

_Hiohaoahhaoahoahoaa \o\_

_Gary voltou com a sua personalidade arrogante e um pouco infantil! Sim. A pessoas mudam em situações extremas 8D E essa é uma situação extrema!_

_Espero que tenham gostado :D_

_Proximo capítulo: Arrogância -_

_A batalhaaa!!_

_Beijos pessoas e até a proxima!! \o\_

;


	12. Arrogância

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – **_Arrogância ._

**G**ary tinha que vencer. Por honra.

**J**ohan o olhava com determinação e com aquele deboche típico dele. Gary revidava o olhar com arrogância e sarcasmo. A batalha iniciou-se e quem deu a primeira ordem de ataque foi Johan.

- Fearow!! Ataque furioso!!

**O** pokémon ao receber a ordem de seu treinador inclinou o corpo no ar e avançou em direção ao Umbreon de Gary, com intuito de bica-lo. O pokémon intuitivamente desviou do ataque pulando para o lado. O fearow continuou perseguindo Umbreon e tentando bica-lo mais o pokémon do pesquisador era muito mais veloz que ave. Gary sorria, afinal, sabia que estava em vantagem.

- O que houve, Johan? – Provocou. – Parece que meu pequeno Umbreon é mais rápido que essa sua galinha voadora! – Riu. Johan cerrou os dentes, repleto de raiva.

- Fearow, mais rápido!! – O pokémon obedeceu e começou a ficar complicado para o lado de Umbreon que já estava ficando cansado de correr.

- Umbreon, evasiva! – Umbreon obedeceu e pulou para o lado após mais uma tentativa de bicada por parte do pokémon de Johan. – Agilidade e ataque rápido!

**R**apidamente o pokémon o fez. Como um raio, correu em círculos confundindo o pobre pássaro que já estava tonto com a rapidez absurda do pequeno umbreon. Gary deu um sorriso sacana quando viu os olhos de seu Umbreon brilharem antes de um magnífico ataque rápido onde o umbreon jogou com toda a força seu corpo contra o do Fearow que voava baixo. O pokémon voador foi arremessado para longe com o impacto e bateu contra uma arvore que havia no local. Caiu no chão sem condição de combates.

**J**ohan se mostrava visivelmente desesperado. "...Como ele derrotou meu Fearow...?"

Gary sorria vitorioso. Foi mais fácil do que ele imaginou.

- Quer desistir, Johan? – Provocou-o mais.

**J**ohan fez Fearow voltar para a pokebola. Tinha uma expressão raivosa e irritada.

- Nem pensar. Foi apenas a primeira batalha. Vamos esquentar um pouco as coisas!! – Ele pegou outra pokebola e atacou-a. – Acabe com ele, Magmar!!

**U**m pokémon de fogo saiu daquela pokebola. Magmar. O corpo dele queimava por igual como um brilho fluorescente alaranjado. Umbreon recuou um passo. Já estava cansado e sabia que não seria nada saudável querer chegar muito perto daquele pokémon chama. **"Droga...!"** Pensou Gary. Agora as coisas haviam começado a complicar.

- Umbreon, mantenha-se longe dele!!

- Magmar, cortina de fumaça!!

**O** pokémon chama inspirou ar e soltou-o pela boca em forma de uma fumaça negra que aos poucos encobriu parte do ambiente impossibilitando a visão de Gary e Umbreon. Gary entrou em pânico temendo por seu pokémon no meio daquela fumaça. Ouviu algo como se fosse uma tosse do pokémon um gemido esquisito.

- Umbreon!! – Gritou inutilmente.

- Magmar, soco de fogo!!

**F**oi questão de segundos. Aproveitando a falta de visão de Umbreon, o pokémon chama aproximou-se dele, dentre aquela imensidão enfumaçada, e aplicou um poderoso soco de fogo no pokémon do pesquisador que voou longe para fora do circulo enfumaçado que aos poucos se esvaia. Gary gritou e correu até o pokémon que estava caído no chão. Agachou-se e tocou a barriga do mesmo. Ele tentou erguer-se novamente mais caiu.

- Não.. Pare.. Você já fez o que pode. E foi ótima a batalha.Descanse agora... – Pegou a pokebola do pokémon e fez este retornar para a mesma. Ele pegou outra pokebola. Era o pokémon perfeito para a situação.Levantou-se e a Jogou. – BLASTOISE, VAI!!

**A**ssim que o pokémon saiu da pokebola emitiu um grave som que fez Magmar recuar um pouco. O pokémon sabia muito bem que Pokémons de água não eram nada agradáveis quando se era um pokémon de fogo. Gary sorriu. Havia acabado o tempo de brincar! O pesquisador nem perdeu tempo com brincadeira, Johan bem que tentou fazer um comentário qualquer o caçoando pelo fato de umbreon ter caído mas Gary fez questão de ignora-lo.

**O** primeiro ataque que Gary ordenou ao seu pokémon foi uma poderosa Hidrobomba, onde o Blastoise apontou seus canhões e atirou seguidas vezes na direção do pokémon de fogo. Johan ordenou que Magmar desviasse porém o pokémon era lento o que parecia ser marca registrada de Johan. Uma. Duas. Três. Na quarta foi certeira. Magmar foi atingido brutalmente por aquela bomba de água do majestoso Blastoise de Gary. Levantou-se após muitos gritos de ordem de Johan. Gary aproveitou que o pokémon estava mais lerdo que o normal e guiou com ordens para que o pokémon molusco se aproximasse do chamas. Foi uma seqüência de golpes impiedosos. Golpe de cabeça, mordida, chicote de calda e para terminar um grandioso jato de água diretamente no rosto do pobre pokémon chamas.

- Fora de combate!! – Sorriu Gary.

**M**elissa assistia aquela luta com ema dor no coração. Temia que algo de ruim acontecesse á Johan. Volta e meia ela pedia para que parassem com aquilo mais era inútil Gary nem mesmo dava atenção às suplicas dela. O ultimo pokémon de Johan, Gary resolveu amenizar a situação do namorado de sua amada. Chamou Blastoise novamente para a pokebola.

- Vamos. É a ultima batalha. Uma pokémon para cada um. O que acha?

**J**ohan não queria aceitar. Sentia-se menosprezado, mas era a única forma que sair vitorioso daquela batalha.

- Está certo!

**A** batalha se iniciou. Johan apresentou um Sandslash para a batalha. Gary olhou para o lado em direção ao casal de pokémons que observavam a batalha de longa. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de seu amado arcanine. Ele sorriu e fez um movimento com a cabeça. O pokémon se levantou correndo e veio em direção a Gary como um raio, parando em posição ofensiva na frente do mesmo. A batalha se iniciara. Sandslash contra Arcanine.

**O **pokémon rato de Terra pulou e mergulhou no solo perfurando-o. Arcanine estava meio perdido naquele momento. Onde aquele maldito pokémon havia se metido. Espero pacientemente como ordenara Gary. Apenas aguçou os ouvidos para qualquer som estranho. Deu certo. Ouviu a escavação subterrânea vindo em sua direção. O barulho aumentava cada vez mais. O pokémon pareceu sorrir e pulou bem no momento que o pokémon Terra veio à tona. Seguindo puras ordens de seu treinador o pokémon legendário de fogo lançou um poderoso ataque de brasa contra o de Johan e em seguida em meio as chamas um poderosa investida que fez com que o de terra voasse longa.

**F**oi o tempo dele se recuperar daquele ataque e o pokémon parecido com um porco espinho já estava de volta a luta. Um ataque de areia, corte e uma investida seguidos fizeram com que Arcanine fosse empurrado para trás e precisasse de uns segundos para se recompor. Mais sobre as ordens de Gary perfeitamente sincronizada com o pokémon o de fogo voltou a atacar com uma rápida agilidade e uma explosão de fogo assombrosa. O pokémon de terra caiu sem condições de luta. Gary sorriu. Vitória!

- Vitória!! – Pronunciou tais palavras com tanto gosto e determinação que sentiu até como se houvesse vencido a liga pokémon que tanto desejava há anos atrás.

- Droga!! – Johan xingou chamando o pokémon novamente para a pokebola.

**G**ary acariciou o pokémon de fogo e fez uma leve brincadeira com o mesmo, derrubando-o no chão. Arcanine devolveu a caricia com uma lambida na bochecha do dono antes de se levantar e voltar para perto de Ninetales. Quando Gary voltou a observar a volta viu Melissa agachada com Johan, que segurava o próprio peito como se sentisse dores fortes. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Era uma cena patética!

- Você está bem...? O que está sentindo..?

- Agh.. É uma dor no peito...!

- Se acalme. Por favor.. Vai ficar tudo bem! Você precisa de um médico!

- Não! Eu estou bem..! Não se preocupe Melissa! Já, já isso passa!

- Mas Johan...!

- Já está passando.. Calma..! – Ele forçou um sorriso.

**E**la abraçou-o com ternura. Gary virou a cara.

**A**quela noite, Gary passou completamente sozinho, do lado de fora da casa observando o luar. Melissa estava na cozinha e Johan já havia ido para casa á horas atrás. Desde a batalha pokémon a morena não havia sequer olhado na cara dele e ele sabia, que ela tinha motivos para tal coisa. Por mais duro que fosse admitir aquilo, ele havia extrapolado. Agiu com arrogância e infantilidade bem na frente da única pessoa que ele desejava manter uma boa impressão. Havia a decepcionado. Havia decepcionado a si mesmo.

**A**baixou a cabeça em meio aquela solidão que o rodeava sem limites. Como se redimir? Ele achava que isso não era possível. Brincou com uma vida humana. Brincou com os sentimentos dela. Não se importou com o que ela pesava. Agiu por impulso. Foi um idiota. E o que mais lhe doía não era saber que ela ficou irritada, era saber que ela havia ficado triste com aquilo. Como ele sabia disso? Ela chorava sozinha na cozinha.

* * *

_Sentiu o drama, não? Oo'_

_Cara.. Chorei i-i'_

_Foi meio triste esse / _

_Bem espero que tenham gostado!_

_Beijinhos ;_


	13. Perdão

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – **_Perdão ._

**G**ary acordou aquela manhã sem animo algum. Não havia motivos para animo. Ele olhou para o relógio sobre o criado mudo: 10:00 horas. Já havia passado do horário que costumava se levantar mais mesmo assim continuou deitado naquela cama. Moveu-se de um lado. Cobriu-se. Descobriu-se. Resmungou. Espreguiçou-se. Olhou novamente para o relógio. Meio dia. Enfim levantou-se, mas aquilo não significava que ele havia conseguido algum animo, ou até vontade de levantar. Só havia saído da cama por motivos de força maior: Fome.

**V**estiu-se e desceu para a cozinha. Melissa não estava ali, a cozinha estava vazia. Ele improvisou algo para comer e durante sua refeição não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser Melissa. Havia sido um completo idiota no dia anterior. Agiu como um estúpido para com a morena e nem sequer um pedido de desculpas havia dito á ela. Após terminar a refeição, rondou pela casa a procura de Melissa. Queria pedir desculpas a ela, implorar por desculpas. Não a achou. Desceu para o laboratório do professor Darrow e encontrou o velho observando um pequeno Rattata correndo em uma roda de brinquedo.

- Oi professor..

- Olá Gary! Só acordou agora?

- Sim.. Estava um pouco cansado. – Respondeu aproximando-se do velho homem. Mudou de assunto. – O senhor viu Melissa por ai?

- Não, mas ela me deixou um recado. Disse que ia a cidade. Parece que ela tinha ensaio na casa daquela simpática amiguinha dela, a Mandy.

- Hum.. Entendo. Então acho que vou atrás dela...

- Está certo. Divirta-se.

- Obrigado!

**G**ary subiu as escadarias do laboratório com pressa e correu para a sala. Aquele pedido de desculpas estava entalado em sua garganta. Já ia saindo da casa em direção a cidade quando se lembrou que poderia chegar mais rápido ao local. Foi até a sala e ligou para seu avô. Não demorou o velho professor atendeu. Gary contou lhe com detalhes ao avô o andamento das pesquisas de que fez com Darrow e a conclusão que chegaram. Contou também do festival e disse que só iria embora da casa do professor Darrow depois do mesmo. Não mencionou nada do que aconteceu entre ele e Melissa, porque achou desnecessário expor-la a tal coisa, ainda mais na situação em que se encontravam. Professor Carvalho conversou mais um tempo com seu neto e ao final da conversa Gary revelou ao avô o verdadeiro motivo de ter ligado. Pidgeot. O jovem pesquisador pediu ao avô que lhe enviasse seu Pidgeot e o professor atendeu o pedido em seguida. Com a pokebola de seu pokémon voador em mãos, Gary se despediu e desligou o telefone.

**C**orreu para o lado de fora da casa e jogou a pokebola para cima liberando o pokémon voador.

- Pidgeot, vai!! – O pokémon pássaro voou em circulo duas vezes antes de pousar ao lado de seu treinador. Gary abraçou com força o pescoço de Pidgeot, fazia muito tempo que não via aquele pokémon, muito tempo mesmo. – Que saudade de você Pidgeot!! – O pokémon emitiu um grunhido de felicidade. Gary se afastou e acariciou a cabeça do mesmo. – Você cresceu, heim!? Andou treinando lá no laboratório do meu avô? – O pokémon anuiu. Gary abriu largo sorriso. – Escuta, será que poderia me levar em um lugar?

**G**ary gritou repleto de entusiasmo, fazia tempo que não sentia aquela sensação do vento bater em seu rosto. O pokémon mergulhou e Gary se segurou mais firme o que pode para não cair. Não parava de sorrir, era uma sensação maravilhosa. Recordou-se do tempo em que viajava com as garotas da torcida organizada dele. Varias vezes, quando chegava e se hospedavam em algum lugar ele saia e passava a tarde inteira voando com Pidgeot e brincando, e treinando com seus outros pokémons. Sentia falta daqueles tempos. Bons tempos...!

**O** pokémon abriu as assas, cessando o mergulho. Virou e voltou a ganhar altura em meio aquele céu azulado. Gary desviou o olhar para o pokémon, ele parecia estar feliz também. Seus pokémons deviam sentir falta da época que ele era mais unido a eles.

**O** percurso seria muito menor, porém com todas as voltas e brincadeiras durante o mesmo, acabaram demorando quase meia hora para alcançar a cidade. Gary não culpava o pokémon, afinal Pidgeot não era o único á querer matar a saudade daqueles vôos em dupla.

**G**ary forçou o olhar para tentar enxergar á altura em que estavam as pessoas. Viu um grupo grande reunidos na praça. Bateu de leve no dorso do pokémon voador e pediu que ele abaixasse um pouco a altura para que ele pudesse ver melhor. O pokémon obedeceu e perdeu um pouco de altitude. Gary olhou novamente e começou a identificar em meio a multidão algumas pessoas que havia visto na casa de Mandy no dia do ensaio. Não demorou muito para que ele avistasse Mandy em meio ao monte de gente.

- Vamos descer, Pidgeot!

**P**idgeot grunhiu em resposta e em movimentos circulares começou a descer.. Mandy avistou Gary durante a descida e abriu um largo sorriso. O pokémon pousou um pouco longe do grupo e Gary saltou do mesmo, finalmente colocando os pés no chão. Acariciou o lombo de Pidgeot como forma de agradecimento e quando ia se virar para procurar Mandy em meio à multidão viu um vulto que pulou em cima dele quase o derrubando. Não caiu por sorte, Pidgeot ajeitou-se servindo de apoio para Gary. Era Mandy, ela havia simplesmente pulado em cima dele.

- Mandy!! Boa tarde.. Heh!!

- Boa tarde, Gaaaarryy!! – Ela soltou-o e ele enfim pode se recompor do "ataque" da espontânea amiga de Melissa. – Pensei que não te veria de novo. Você nunca mais apareceu nos ensaios. Nem com o meu convite!!

- Ah, desculpe por isso, Mandy. Eu acabei ficando doente e depois... Bem, tive umas complicações e acabei não podendo vir.

É.. Eu soube. Quer conversar? – A garota parecia ler a mente de Gary. Ele estava mesmo precisando de um "ombro amigo".

- Sim... – Ele murmurou sem muita animação.

**E**les caminharam por um tempo pela cidade longe de todo o grupo do teatro. Gary contou tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e Melissa desde o dia do ensaio e fez questão de detalhar tudo sem tirar nem por nenhum detalhe. Contou como se sentia perante tudo o que aconteceu e que não sabia mais como agir. Admitiu seu erro mais deixou claro que possivelmente o faria de novo, porque ele, simplesmente, não encontrava mais nenhum jeito de agir. Não conseguiria agir de outra forma. Estava perdido e desorientado e além disso tudo não sabia se Melissa o perdoaria por ter sido tão infantil.

- Acho que você não deveria estar se preocupando tanto. – Ela sorriu com naturalidade , como seu aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Por um momento Gary se irritou com aquela atitude de Mandy mas antes que pudesse retrucar ela continuou seu discurso. – Eu sei que Melissa vai te perdoar. Melissa não é o tipo de pessoa que guarda rancor de alguém. Ela nem mesmo consegue ficar irritada de verdade com uma pessoa. Tenho certeza de que ela vai te perdoar. E mesmo que isso já não fosse uma característica dela, ela o perdoaria mesmo assim, afinal, que ama perdoa. E ela o ama, disso tenha certeza. Nunca havia visto Mel tão alegre e sorridente até o dia em que você veio ver o ensaio. Nunca havia visto ela chorar tanto por alguém como ela chorou hoje no meu ombro. E eu nunca vi ela sentir realmente esse sentimento chamado amor por alguém. – Ela pausou por um minuto antes de continuar a falar. – Você conseguiu em pouco tempo algo que muitos nessa cidade sempre desejaram e nunca conseguiram. Você conseguiu o coração de Mel. Eu sei que vai dizer que as coisas não são tão simples assim.. Que ainda tem Johan para atrapalhar o caminho de vocês.. Mas ela nunca amou Johan.. E além disso, Johan nunca a amou de verdade. Ele só continua com essa maldita historia de casamento para fazer inveja para os amigos e gabar-se por ter Melissa aos pés dele quando ele bem entender.

- E a doença dele...? – Gary indagou como indiferença. – Melissa se importa muito com isso.. Tem medo de fazer mal a ele..

- Ele pode enganar a Mel, mas a mim ele nunca enganou. Eu o considero suspeito. Duvido que essa maldita doença seja verdadeira!

**G**ary arregalou os olhos. Não havia pensado nisso. Era uma ótima desculpa para prende-la a ele. Johan poderia muito bem estar usando aquela falsa doença a seu favor. Porém.. Porque Melissa nunca desconfiaria disso?

- Você já disse isso a ela?

- Milhares de vezes. Mais ela me escutou? – Ela fez essa pergunta com certo sarcasmo. – Ela quis perguntar a ele se era verdade. E ele arrumou um maldito teste falso comprovando a doença. E ela acreditou nele. Johan não é burro, Gary. Ele pode ser estúpido, um idiota, mas burro ele não é.

**G**ary engoliu aquelas palavras que Mandy disse com um profundo ódio. O que ela estava dizendo não era impossível e se ele conseguisse comprovar que realmente a teoria de Mandy estivesse certa, seu caminho para o coração de Melissa estaria completamente livre. Ele sorriu.

- Eu adoro você Mandy!

**E**la abriu um sorriso largo e mostrou a língua em diversão.

- Eu também te adoro, cunhadinho! – Ela brincou. – Agora corra e vá pedir desculpas antes que eu te dê um chute, afinal, você fez a minha "irmãzinha" chorar, não foi? – Ela brincou.

**G**ary sorriu e saiu correndo pela cidade, voltando para o centro onde estavam todos amontoados. Ele correu até encontrar Melissa em meio a multidão, segurou-a pelo pulso e a arrastou até um lugar mais calmo. A garota ficou assustada com aquela atitude repentina e quase gritou quando foi puxada, só não o fez porque antes, identificou quem era. Quando Gary parou de puxa-la, eles haviam chegado do outro lado da praça, onde estava mais vazio. Ela se soltou do pesquisador e sentou-se em um banco de praça. Ele nem "olá" disse para ela, e Melissa também ficou calada. O silencio só foi quebrado quando Gary tomou fôlego suficiente para falar tudo o que precisava falar. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e olhou para frente, em direção á um chafariz que havia no centro da praça. Ela olhava para a mesma direção, calada e imóvel, como uma pedra.

- Mel... Sei que está chateada comigo. – Ele fez uma longa pausa procurando as palavras certas. – As coisas aconteceram tão rápido, não é? De um dia para o outro tudo mudou. E eu não consegui me adaptar muito bem a essas mudanças.. – Ele não sabia mais se o que falava, realmente, faziam algum sentido. – Eu agi como uma criança. Sei que agi mal. Não devia ter ficado irritando aquele tal de Johan. Você se importa com ele e eu acabei não medindo meus atos e coloquei a vida dele em risco. – Gary disse aquilo se contendo para não sair xingando o desgraçado e dizendo as duas frases palavras que ele mais deseja naquela situação: " Bem feito para ele. Tomara que morra logo!"- Acabei não só deixando ele mal como acabei deixando você triste também.. Ferida. – Ele tentou ser o mais sincero possível, mesmo que aquilo não fosse muito costumeiro de sua parte. Tentou ser romântico. - Eu devo desculpas a você.

**E**la manteve-se calada. Aquele silencio era torturante. Ele deslizou a mão pelo banco até alcançar a dela. Segurou-a e virou o rosto a fitando.

- Me desculpa, Melissa...- Ele levou a outra mão livre ao queixo da mesma e empurrou-o para o lado, fazendo com que ela também o fitasse. Ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, como sempre naquelas situações. – A ultima coisa que quero é perder a sua amizade. Você sabe o quanto importante é para mim. Eu só ficarei nessa cidade até o festival.. Queria que pelo menos até lá, eu pudesse continuar tendo a sua amizade. Por favor, me perdoa...

**A** garota intensificou o choro e abraçou-o, escondendo seu rosto no peito dele. Ele acariciou as madeixas negras da morena.

- Obrigado... – Ele sorriu aliviado.

* * *

_Oiiiiiiiii pessoas -  
_

_Tudo bem? _

_Hohohohohoho 0  
_

_A mandy é legal 0/_

_Viva ela!! \o\ _

_Agora eu to mais lenta a escrever porque ta quase acabando a história e eu quero ir com mais calma pra não fazer besteira._

_Bem.. surgiu um novo probleminha para o Gary, que nem ele mesmo perceber, mas eu acho que vocês já devem ter percebido. Além do Johan agora tem o fato de que ele vai ter que voltar para a casa dele alguma hora, não é? Afinal, lembre-se que ele só foi passar um tempinho na casa do professor Darrow!! _

_Tadinho dele ii'''_

_Bem a Berii me fez uma pergunta e aqui vai a resposta!!_

_**Que pokemons que o Gary levou com ele?**_

_Bem, O Gary levou com ele o Arcanine, Umbreon, Blastoise e Alakazam. Nesse capitulo ( como perceberam!) ele pegou o Pidgeot dele com o professor -/_

_E agora está com esses cinco pokémons. -  
_

_Pus os pokémons da velha geração porque na minha opinião eles são os melhores -/ _

"_Bem.. Por hoje é só, pessoal!"_

_8D_

_Beijos e Berii obrigada pelos reviws __\o/_


	14. Quatro palavras

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 14** – _Quatro palavras. _

**E**ra véspera do festival.

**O **jovem pesquisador havia passado aqueles últimos dias antes do festival e de sua partida assistindo os ensaios da peça que Melissa participaria. Ele adorava aqueles momentos pois além de poder apreciar o belo texto e trabalho de direção de Mandy ainda podia observar Melissa sem nenhum constrangimento. Ficava a observando por horas á fio, apenas apreciando sua beleza e delicadeza.

**P**orém não eram somente coisas boas que haviam acontecido naqueles últimos dias de sua visita na cidade de Uethon. Infelizmente, depois de reatar sua amizade com Melissa e se desculpar por suas grosserias e insensibilidade, teve de se controlar diversas vezes para não voltar a ter uma recaída de sua antiga personalidade nos seguintes dias em que Johan resolvera assistir os ensaios também. Gary chegou a conclusão que Johan havia percebido que mesmo com a doença á seu favor, Gary ainda era o "favorito" naquela disputa pelo coração da jovem neta do professor Darrow. Qualquer um que observasse aqueles dois garotos por alguns segundos poderiam entender perfeitamente a rivalidade que existia entre os mesmo. Eram olhares ameaçadores. Repletos de raiva e competitividade.

**G**ary havia tomado uma decisão. Por mais que soubesse que até provar á Melissa que Johan era um mentirosos( se é que , realmente, era.) não poderia ter completamente o coração dela, ele decidiu não desistir. A esperança que Johan estivesse a enganando estava viva no coração, e se conseguisse provar isso, seu caminho estaria completamente livre. Johan seria carta fora do baralho. Gary estava otimista, principalmente depois das conversas que teve com o loiro naquela semana. Diversas vezes entre a conversa, quando o assunto era a doença dele, o loiro se complicava com as palavras, omitia informações e até mesmo se contradizia. Pequenos deslizes que para Gary eram sinais de sua futura vitória. A decisão que tomara foi: Ele continuaria tentando. Investiria o máximo em Melissa e a conquistaria mais e mais a cada dia que passasse.

**O**utra coisa que o atormentara durante aqueles últimos dias era a idéia de que seu tempo em Uethon estava acabando. Ele não gostava de lembrar, mas sabia que em breve deveria partir daquele lugar e conseqüentemente deixar Melissa sozinha, nas mãos de Johan. Aquilo o torturava, mas ele não tinha escolha. Em breve teria de voltar ao laboratório e recomeçar as pesquisas com os pokémons pré-históricos, afinal, não teria férias para sempre. Ele olhou para ela, que ensaiava naquele momento uma sena com várias outras meninas. Sentiria falta do sorriso daquela morena.

**O** último ensaio chegou ao fim. Todos iam embora para suas casas descansar para o dia seguinte em que finalmente seria o festival. Na casa de Mandy só restaram quatro pessoas. Melissa, Gary, Kevin e a própria Mandy. Kevin era o par romântico de Melissa na peça e, coincidência ou não, namorado de Mandy. Gary havia sido apresentado á ele por Mandy no dia anterior porém já haviam se tornado amigos. Eles jantaram juntos e depois saíram da casa de Mandy e foram para a praça da cidade, onde sentados em um banco ficaram conversando por um bom tempo.

**O** céu já estava escuro á muito tempo. Estrelas brilhavam reluzentes em meio à imensidão negra, o que denunciava que o dia seguinte seria ensolarado e belo.

- É verdade que você vai partir depois do festival, Gary? – Quem perguntou foi Mandy com certa tristeza na voz.

**M**elissa abaixou o olhar ao ouvir a pergunta. Ela odiava se lembrar daquilo.

- Infelizmente sim, Mandy... Alias, já era para eu ter ido embora, mas resolvi ficar até o festival. Minha pesquisa com o professor Darrow já acabou.. E daqui a pouco eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

- Entendo. É uma pena. Vamos sentir saudades de você por aqui...

- Mandy está certa. Você fará falta. – Completou Kevin.

- Acreditem, vocês também farão a mim. Essa foi uma das melhores cidades que já visitei.

- Que bom que deixaremos boas lembranças á você!

**E**le sorriu.

- Bem.. Acho que está tarde, não é? – Indagou Melissa até então quieta. – Acho melhor irmos logo...- Ela se levantou do banco.

- Melissa está certa. Está tarde e amanhã é o dia! – Gary se levantou também.

É.. Eu também vou. – Comentou Kevin.

**O** casal de namorados se levantaram de mãos dadas. Kevin selou os lábios de Mandy em um curto e doce beijo de despedida e boa noite, se afastando logo. Gary se despediu de Kevin, com um aperto, e de Mandy com o beijo na testa da garota. Melissa também se despediu com abraço e beijo em ambos os amigos. Kevin seguiu para sua casa e Mandy para a sua. Melissa e Gary começaram a andar pela cidade em direção ao laboratório do professor Darrow. O dia havia sido cansativo para Melissa que já estava desanimada só em lembrar de que a casa de seu avô ficava um pouco longe da cidade. Gary pegou em seu cinto uma pokebola e jogou-a no ar. Pidgeot surgiu rasgando o ar com suas imponentes asas.

- Quer uma carona? – Indagou Gary voltando o olhar para Melissa e estendendo-lhe a mão.

**E**la sorriu e segurou a mão dele. Os dois correram em direção ao pokémon pássaro que era suficientemente grande para levar os dois. Gary segurou Melissa pela cintura e a levantou colocando-a sentada no Pokémon. Gary montou em seguida, logo atas de Melissa. O pesquisador segurou-a para que ela não caísse e ordenou que Pidgeot levantasse vôo. A primeira reação de Melissa foi um grito , uma mistura de felicidade, ansiedade e medo.

- Tem medo de altura? – Gary a perguntou, sussurrando aos pés do ouvido dela.

**E**la sentiu um frio na espinha com aquele sussurro de Gary. Ela anuiu.

- Não precisa ter medo.. Eu estou te segurando.

**E**le envolveu os mais os braços na cintura dela enquanto o pokémon ganhava altura em meio aquele céu. Ela não queria assumir mais estava gostando daquela proximidade de Gary, da delicadeza com a que ele a tratava, com a atenção, os carinhos...

**O** pokémon estabilizou-se no céu. Agora era somente seguir reto. Gary pousou o queixo sobre o ombro de Melissa e eles ficaram observando por um tempo as estrelas. Por um minuto ela achou que seria capaz de toca-las, estavam tão próximas e tão longes ao mesmo tempo.

- É tão lindo...

- Concordo.. É perfeito.

- Obrigada por esse passeio...- Eles sorriram juntos e continuaram em silêncio.

**G**ary desviou o olhar das estrelas para o rosto de Melissa, aos poucos fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar por aquele momento. Ainda abraçado á ela, ele roçou seu rosto nos ombros da garota, sentia o cheiro delicado e perfumado dela... Era nostálgico. Beijou o ombro e deslizou os lábios para o pescoço da mesma. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo aqueles carinhos e beijos. Gostava daquilo, era uma sensação ótima. Deliciosa.

- Gary... – Ela murmurou em uma tentativa frustrada de manda-lo parar.

**E**la sentia seu corpo tremer, queria tentar fazer ele parar com aquelas caricias mais ao mesmo tempo desejava que ele não parasse por nada. Ele deslizou os lábios para a orelha da garota e mordeu de leve a mesma. Sentiu novamente um arrepio na espinha, como era que ele conseguia deixa-la naquele jeito?

- Para... – Ela tentou mais uma vez.

**E**le se afastou um pouco, mais continuou abraçado. Sabia que ela não queria que ele parasse, mesmo com todos aqueles pedidos. Ele sorriu e apenas manteve-se ali, quieto. Não demorou e já avistava am luzes da casa de Darrow. O pokémon começou a perder altura com intenção de pousar. Enfim chegaram. Gary foi o primeiro a sair do pokémon, em seguida, ajudou Melissa. Ele a pegou no colo e a levantou, colocando-a no chão delicadamente e "acidentalmente" aproximando-a o máximo dele, chegou a roçar seu nariz na bochecha da morena mais ela logo se afastou completamente corada. Não podia se deixar levar por aquele homem, afinal, não podia amá-lo.

**A**pós chamar Pidgeot novamente para a pokebola, ele seguiu Melissa para dentro da casa. Estava tarde e Darrow já dormia. Entraram na casa em silencio, e nem sequer acenderam as luzes. Os dois subiram com cuidado as escadas, fazendo o mínimo de barulho. Gary entrou em seu quarto e Melissa o seguiu. Fechou a porta para poder falar com Gary sem correr o risco de acordar o avô.

- Amanhã vou sair cedo para ajudar na organização da festa. Você não precisa ir.. Depois eu volto para casa para me arrumar para o festival.. Daí vamos juntos para lá, tudo bem?

- Está certo. – Gary sorriu.

- Ahn.. Então ta. – Ela desviou o olhar levemente para os lados. – Boa noite...

**E**nvergonhada beijou o rosto dele. Não que aquilo fosse uma coisa que a envergonhasse, porém com todas aqueles carinhos deles á poucos minutos atrás, ela se sentia envergonhada até mesmo de ficar ao lado dele. Ela já ia saindo quando se sentiu presa. Olhou para seu pulso e constatou: Gary a segurava pelo pulso e a encarava. Ela o fitou procurando uma justificativa para aquilo.

- Não, não é isso que eu quero... Quero que me dê um verdadeiro beijo de boa noite...

**E**le a puxou para si e a prendeu com um abraço. Beijou-a com determinação, colando seus lábios ao dela. Não agüentava mais aquela brincadeira toda... Se eles se amavam porque não poderiam demonstrar aquilo? Por causa de um idiota com uma doença que eles nem sabiam se era verdadeira? Era injustiça. Ela tentou se afastar, bateu nas costas dele tentando se soltar daquele beijo, mais ela o desejava tanto quanto ele. Aos poucos se deixou envolver por aquele sentimento, perdia-se entre aquele beijo. Ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele e o acariciou. Ele continuava a prende-la contra seu corpo, não queria a soltar de jeito nenhum. Aquilo se tornava cada vez mais provocante, entre os beijos, mordiscadas de leve nos lábios faziam os dois quase perder o controle daquela situação. Ele deslizou os lábios pelo rosto dela chegando ao pescoço onde começou a alternar as caricias entre beijos e mordiscadas. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, afagando-lhe os cabelos com carinho e apreciando aqueles beijos em seu pescoço. Era uma situação irresistível.

**E**le escorregou as mãos pela cintura da garota, explorando milímetro á milímetro daquele corpo tão belo que ela possuía. Começava a levantar lentamente a blusa que a garota usava, sentia seus dedos tocarem a pele nua e macia de suas costas, e seu coração palpitar cada vez mais rápido e ansioso. Novamente direcionou o rosto para a ouvido da garota, roçando levemente seus lábios de maneira provocante, sussurrou.

- Eu te amo...

**E**la surpreendeu-se com aquelas palavras, não esperava aquilo de Gary... Desejava, mais não esperava. Parou de acaricia-lo e trouxe as mãos para frente, e empurrou-o com toda a força que possuía. Ele caiu no chão sentado, fitando o rosto da garota assustado.

**E**la segurava o choro, não queria chorar novamente na frente dele. Ela avançou em cima dele segurando-o pela gola da camisa, como se quisesse brigar com ele. Ele apenas a fitou, aguardando algo que nem mesmo ele sabia exatamente o que era.

- Idiota... – Ela murmurou e pausou, respirando fundo e tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam em escapar de seus olhos. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo... Eu não posso amar você... – Ela disse quase desesperada.

**G**ary sorriu e levou uma das mãos a cintura da mesma.

- Você me ama? – Ele indagou em um tom divertido.

- Não.- Mentiu.

- Bobinha... Porque tenta se enganar?

- Não tento me enganar...Eu só não posso. Você sabe que..

- Shiiiu... – Ele disse levando um dos dedos aos lábios dela. – Chega.. – Sussurrou tentando acalma-la. – Eu não te obrigarei a nada, você sabe disso.- Escorregou os dedos pelas bochechas da garota a acariciando levemente. - Fique comigo aqui.. Não farei nada, eu prometo. Só quero que fique ao meu lado essa noite.

**E**la largou a gola da camisa dele e deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo. Ele a abraçou carinhosamente e ela apenas fechou os olhos permitindo aquele ato. Gary se levantou aos poucos, segurando-a em seus braços. Levou-a até a cama onde a deitou, logo se deitou ao lado dela. Os dois ficaram de lados na cama, fitando um ao outro. Ele fechou os olhos levemente quando sentiu a mão quente e aconchegante de Gary deslizar por seu rosto.

- Diz que me ama? – Ele pediu.

- Eu não posso...

- São apenas quatro palavras...

- Não posso...

- Não pode, mas sente. Então porque não diz logo?

- O que adiantaria eu dizer?

- Me faria feliz.

- Mesmo sabendo que é impossível?

- Mesmo sabendo que é impossível. – Respondeu fechando os olhos e aproximando seu rosto do dela. Encostou seus lábios aos dela, porém não a beijou. Apenas ficou imóvel.

- Eu te amo, Gary... – Ela sussurrou e deu quatro selinhos seguidos no garoto. Ele sorriu e prolongou mais aqueles selinhos.

- Obrigado.

**E**ntre caricias doces e gentis, os dois acabaram pegando no sono. Não fizeram nada "de mais" naquela noite, mas o valor que tiveram aquelas palavras e aqueles carinhos era gigantesco. Valeram mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Gary não queria forçá-la a nada, e não a forçaria. Preferia amá-la á tê-la, e para ele já era suficientemente bom saber que ela sentia o mesmo por ele. Com Melissa tudo era diferente. Ela conseguia não só muda-lo como também mudava seus valores e interesses. Ele estava certo, ela era perfeita. Não a mais perfeita do mundo inteiro mas a mais perfeita de seu mundo. Tentava não pensar em sua partida que a cada minuto se tornava mais eminente.

**A**quela noite foi a melhor noite de sua vida. Teve os melhores sonhos. Sentiu os melhores perfumes. Conheceu o calor mais terno, o calor de um amor.


	15. A flor da noite

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 15** – _A flor da noite._

**G**ary acordou mais não abriu os olhos. Sua cama estava tão gostosa, não queria se levantar. Apalpou com as mãos ao redor da cama procurando Melissa, ma s não achou nada. Levantou rapidamente, sentindo certa dificuldade para abrir os olhos naquela claridade. Cerrou os olhos para tentar se adaptar àquela luminosidade, correu o olhar pelo quarto constatando que estava sozinho ali. Olhou pela janela, o dia estava realmente bonito, como prometera a noite passada. Observou a paisagem. Finalmente o dia do festival havia chegado e com ele vinha a proximidade de sua volta para casa. Doía imaginar que só restava-lhe algumas horas naquela cidade. Desviou o olhar para o relógio no criado mudo. Uma hora da tarde. É! Havia batido recorde aquele dia. Dormira de mais.

**L**evantou-se em um pulo. Melissa já deveria ter acordado á muito tempo e por isso não estava ali, provavelmente a garota deveria estar na cidade e daqui a pouco estaria de volta em casa para se arrumar para o festival. Gary pegou sua mochila e começou a fazer a tarefa que mais odiava fazer. Arrumar suas coisas. Partiria na manhã seguinte, e como provavelmente voltaria tarde aquela noite, era bom que tudo já estivesse arrumado para sua partida. Ao termino de suas tarefas, desceu e rondou a casa á procura de alguém, porém o lugar estava aparentemente sozinho. Imaginou que o professor Darrow estivesse no laboratório porém Gary logo desistiu de ir lá, apenas por lembrar que teria que descer uma escadaria imensa para isso. Comeu alguma coisa e voltou para o quarto. No caminho fez uma pequena pausa no quarto de Melissa. Adentrou no lugar com cuidado e ficou observando-o com carinho. O cheiro daquele quarto fez ele se recordar da noite passada. Amava aquele perfume. Observou os bichinhos de pelúcia na cama, perguntava-se como ela conseguia achar espaço para dormir ali. Havia tantos bonecos no local, que a cama desaparecia naquela imensidão de pelúcia. Ele deu uma risada débil para si mesmo. Saiu do quarto.

**D**e volta para o seu quarto, olhou novamente para o relógio. Duas horas. Resolveu tomar um banho para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Meia hora depois saiu do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Ao entrar em seu quarto deparou-se com Melissa, a morena parecia estar o procurando e quando o viu corou como um pimentão.

- Eu.. estava te procurando...! – Disse ela gaguejando, devido ao constrangimento que sentia ao vê-lo naqueles trajes.

**E**le se aproximou dela, a abraçando enquanto a fitava com um sorriso malicioso.

- Estava é?

- S-sim... - Ela se soltou do abraço e se virou de costas para ele. – Eu acabei de chegar da cidade.. e vou me arrumar e depois agente... vai para o festival juntos, certo?

- Sim. – Ele confirmou com um sorriso. Pegou a mão dela e a girou, fazendo-a voltar a olhar para ele. – Juntos.

- Então ta.. Bem... Então, eu vou tomar banho! Tchau! – Dizendo isso a garota saiu correndo do quarto. Gary sorriu, ela nem mesmo conseguia disfarçar.

**A**pós Melissa e Gary estarem devidamente prontos para o festival os dois pegaram a estrada para a cidade. Ao chegarem ao local, Melissa teve de se despedir de Gary temporariamente, pois como ela abriria o festival com um show, teria que se arrumar devidamente para isso no camarim. O pesquisador ficou sentado em um banco da praça, bem em frente ao palco principal, acariciando seus Umbreon e seu Arcanine. Com o passar do tempo, a movimentação do local aumentava. Eram diversas pessoas, das mais variadas faixas etária, passeando de um lado para o outro com seus pokémons, que também eram os mais variáveis possíveis.

**A** noite já ia surgindo quando começaram a se amontoar pessoas á frente do palco. Gary e seus pokémons dirigiram-se á uma parte mais alta, onde poderiam ver o show com certo privilégio. Agora, a escuridão da noite havia tomado totalmente o céu e as pessoas esperavam ansiosas pelo show de abertura. De repente todas as luzes se apagaram, o que significava que o show estava próximo á começar. Uma luz néon iluminou o centro do palco, onde havia uma mulher estava em pé, de costas para o publico. Gary logo a identificou. Era ela, Melissa! Os cabelos da garota estavam soltos e anelados, mais bela que o normal. Usava um vestido branco, curto na frente e com uma grande calda atrás, que quase tocava o chão. Ela se virou rapidamente em um movimento gracioso, uma leve musica começou a tocar e outras luzes foram acesas iluminando outras belas mulheres vestidas semelhantemente á Melissa, porém estas usavam vestidos de cor verde. Eram três garotas á cada lado de Melissa, que comandadas pela morena dançavam alegremente. A dança era uma espécie de dança cigana, graciosa, inocente porém ao mesmo tempo sedutora. As atenções estavam todas voltadas para Melissa. Ela podia não fazer idéia de que possuía aquilo, mas era incrível o espírito de liderança de Melissa. Todos os movimentos eram sincronizados e perfeitos. Gary simplesmente estava encantado com aquela dança. O auge da abertura foi quando o Ninetales de Melissa entrou na dança, com aquela beleza e delicadeza sobre-natural de sua raça. O Arcanine de Gary pareceu aprovar aquela nova integrante, tanto que emitiu um leve uivo de alegria. O pokémon raposa tinha aquele ar naturalmente misterioso em perfeita harmonia com a graciosidade de sua raça, o que naquela dança, combinou perfeitamente. Todas as garotas que estavam até então no palco se retiraram dando espaço somente ao pokémon raposa e á bela "flor da noite". Gary entendeu naquele momento o porque do apelido. Sorriu para si mesmo.

**Fi**nalmente o show acabou. Gary saiu correndo em meio a multidão, seguido por seus dois fieis pokémons, para encontrar Melissa e parabenizá-la pelo show. A encontrou cercada por algumas pessoas, esperou ansioso que todas a multidão se dispersassem, porém foi só isso acontecer para que um "novo parasita" aparecesse. Johan chegou abraçando-a com vigor, assustando até mesmo a garota.

- Parabéns, meu amor!!

- Obrigada...!

- Você estava linda! Maravilhosa! – Ele continuou, tentando dar um leve selinho nela, porém ela virou o rosto fazendo-o beijar sua bochecha.

- Obrigada de novo! – Ela se soltou do abraço e sorriu.

**G**ary se aproximou de Melissa e Johan. Ninetales que até então estava ao lado da morena, correu em direção á Gary, ou melhor, á Arcanine. Os dois pokémons pareciam animados, o pokémon cão legendário começou a rodar a bela pokémon raposa, como se quisesse dizer que ela havia dançado maravilhosamente. Ela pareceu entender a mensagem e em um murmuro de sua raça, pulou em cima dele o fazendo cair no chão, "abraçados". Daquele momento em diante era impossível não ver a paixão que existia entre aqueles dois pokémon. Johan desviou o olhar para os pokémons, depois para Gary. Foi só constatar que aquele Arcanine pertencia á Gary que ele logo voltou a olhar para o casal de pokémons com uma cara de nojo.

- Sua Ninetales tem um péssimo gosto, sabia? – Aquele comentário infame de Johan, fez Gary retrucar quase que instantaneamente.

- Eu não acho. – Intrometeu-se. – Seria "péssimo gosto" se ela gostasse de um de seus fracotes.

- FRACOTES?

- E lentos. – Completou.

- Meninos, parem! – Melissa pediu.

**G**ary sorriu de lado e abraçou a garota carinhosamente.

- Você estava linda, Mel! Parabéns!

- Obrigada! – Ela sorriu docemente.

**J**ohan bufou de raiva e logo o interrompeu.

- Melissa, o que acha de darmos uma volta?

- Eu...- Ela tentou procurar em sua mente uma desculpa para não ir com ele.

- Ela prometeu que iria disputar uma batalha em dupla comigo na competição de daqui a pouco. Que pena! – Ele improvisou, em um surto de inspiração.

**E**le segurou o braço de Melissa e a puxou para o lado. Saiu correndo sem esperar resposta de Johan. Melissa riu brevemente.

- Obrigada...!

- Tudo bem! Estou começando a me acostumar com esse negocio de ter que mentir para salvar sua pele. Primeiro do seu avô, agora do Johan!

- Está pegando o jeito! – Ela brincou. Ele riu.

- Vamos nos divertir?

- Vamos!!

**E**la gritou entusiasmada enquanto corria com Gary pela cidade, sendo seguida pelo casal de pokémons.


	16. Batalha em dupla

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – **_Batalha em dupla  
_

**E**les correram por todo o território do festival, escolhendo o que fariam primeiro. Resolveram começar por...

- Comida!! – Ela gritou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

**G**ary riu e foi com ela até uma barraca, entre muitas outras montadas pelos moradores. A barraca a qual escolheram vendia doces dos mais variáveis possíveis. Melissa escolheu morangos e Gary preferiu chocolate, resolveram, por fim, juntar os dois e comerem chocolate com morango. Melissa ria e, de vez em quando, puxava a travessa do doce para si, impedindo que Gary comesse. Ele diante daquela situação fazia cócegas na garota para que ela soltasse a travessa. Para quem olhasse de longe aquela cena, pensariam logo que eram namorados e era justamente aquilo que estava incomodando tanto o loiro, Johan, que observava de longe irritado. Gary havia percebido e por isso mesmo fazia questão de evidenciar mais aquela situação.

**A**pós degustarem aquelas delicias da cozinha dos habitantes de Uethon, os dois começaram a passear pelo festival. Brincaram na roda gigante que havia no parque próximo ao local, que naquele dia estava aberto a todos; Disputaram algumas batalhas pokémon, a qual Gary levou a melhor na maioria delas. E por fim resolveram transformar aquela desculpa que haviam usado para fugir de Johan uma realidade. Entraram em uma batalha em dupla, contra mais dois moradores da cidade.

**C**ada treinador teria direito a um único pokémon, e Gary e Melissa já tinham em mente quem usariam. A dupla de fogo. A batalha estava preste a começar, os treinadores adversários já seguravam em suas mãos as pokebolas. O juiz anunciou o inicio da luta. Um jovem de cabelos azuis foi o primeiro a lançar a pokebola.

- Scyther, , é hora de batalhar! – O pokémon louva-a-deus emitiu um som aterrorizante enquanto trincava suas lâminas como se a afiasse.

**F**oi a vez do outro treinador. Ele jogou sua pokebola escolhida e o que saiu lá de dentro não agradou nem á Gary e muito menos á Melissa. Era um poderoso Poliwrath. Gary e Melissa se entreolharam por um segundo e abriram um leve sorriso. Deviam confiar em seus pokémons.

- Arcanine! – Ele chamou.

- Ninetales! – Ela fez o mesmo.

**O**s dois pokémons que até então estavam sentados em um canto do lugar de "namorico", voltaram os olhares para seus donos e os obedeceram apresentando para a luta.

- Scyther e Poliwrath, contra Ninetales e Arcanine!! Comecem!! – Anunciou o juiz.

- Scyther, duplique e avance! – O pokémon transformou-se em dois e avançou para cima do casal de pokemons

- Arcanine, afaste-o com o lança-chamas!

**O** Pokémon direcionou seu golpe para a grama, construindo uma espécie de barreira de fogo, mas aquilo não continuou por muito tempo. Seguindo as ordens de seu treinador Poliwrath, apagou o fogo com seu jato de água e em um ataque combinado com Scyther, partiu para cima de Arcanine e Ninetales.

- Agilidade e Lamina cortante!

- Pancada dupla, Poliwrath!

- Ninetales, ataque rápido!

**E**nquanto os dois pokémons avançaram em cima de Ninetales e Arcanine a pokémon raposa, desviou do pokémon de água e foi diretamente ao louva-a-deus, em um ataque rápido. A velocidade do Ninetales de Melissa era inimaginável o que surpreendeu até mesmo á Gary, que esqueceu de ordenar á Arcanine uma evasiva. Sua sorte foi que o pokémon era treinado suficiente para entender o erro de seu treinador e desviar por conta própria do ataque pancada dupla.

- Scyther, evasiva! – O pokémon levantou vôo. – Dança de espadas!!

**M**elissa gritou quando Ninetales foi arremessada longe por Scyther. Mesmo com toda a velocidade da pokémon raposa, o treinador de Scyther mostrava sua incrível habilidade e sua sincronia perfeita com o pokémon louva-a-deus. Gary achou que era hora de pararem de brincar e partirem para o ataque. Esperou que Arcanine corresse até Ninetales e a incentivasse a levantar-se após aquele golpe e assim que obtivesse êxito, continuasse a batalha. Não demorou e os dois estavam novamente prontos para as ordens de seus treinadores.

**E**nquanto novamente o poliwrath avançava para os dois, Scyther descansava. Gary notou que o pokémon louva-a-deus mesmo sendo poderoso não tinha muita resistência física. Seu treinador era habilidoso e possuía um raciocínio rápido, porém parecia que Scyther não conseguia acompanha-lo com tanta facilidade. Desviou o olhar para Poliwrath. Era um pokémon forte, mais lento. Agora tinha todos os pontos fracos de seus adversários gravados em sua cabeça e pretendia e iria usar aquilo a seu favor. Mas aquilo não era o bastante. Devia reconhecer seus erros e os de Melissa para evitar cair em uma armadilha do adversário. Ninetales era rápida mais era ruim em contra ataque, Gary precisaria dar cobertura á ela nos ataques. Milhares de pensamentos invadiam a cabeça de Gary. Ah.. Como ele amava aquela adrenalina da batalha pokémon!

- Vamos, Mel!

**G**ary desviou rapidamente o olhar para ela, como se quisesse compartilhar seus pensamentos com a morena. Por incrível que parecesse, ela entendeu o que ele queria. Um ataque em dupla. Poliwrath avançava na frente e Melissa daria conta daquele pokémon.

- Ninetales, chicote de cauda!

- Arcanine ataque! – Gary sabia que aquela ordem era suficiente para seu pokémon.

**O** ninetales de Melissa avançou na frente de Poliwrath atingindo-o com um poderoso chicote de calda, o que fez o pokémon girar em torno de si mesmo. Quando este estava pronto para um contra ataque certeiro, Arcanine pulou em cima do mesmo, derrubando-o de barriga para o chão. Inevitavelmente o pokémon não conseguiu brecar seu golpe e atingiu um poderoso jato d'agua no chão, impulsionando ele e Arcanine para cima. O fiel pokémon de Gary pulou no chão e pegou impulso para dar uma poderosa cabeçada no pokémon de água, que ainda estava no ar.

**E**nquanto isso Melissa surpreendia o treinador de Scyther apenas o cansando. Ela desviava de todos os ataques com graça e suavidade, enquanto o pokémon com baixa resistência física penava para tentar se recuperar o suficiente para ataca-la com força. Ninetales rugiu e seguindo as ordens de Melissa, atacou Scyther com um chicote de cauda e em seguida com uma poderosa explosão de fogo.

**O**s pokémons adversários estavam desgastados, porém mesmo assim voltaram a se levantar. O primeiro a se recuperar suficientemente para iniciar um novo ataque foi o pokémon de água que avançou em cima de Ninetales tentando um ataque investida. Porém o máximo que conseguiu foi agarrar-se á uma das nove caudas do pokémon raposa de Melissa. Gary abriu um sorriso. Ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceria com ele a partir daquele momento. Melissa nem mesmo precisou ordenar nada á sua pokémon, ela fez tudo por conta própria.

**I**ndependentemente da personalidade que um Ninetales possuísse, era certo algumas coisas sobre aquele tipo de pokémon. Além de Ninetales ser sempre muito inteligente, era vingativo e odiava acima de tudo que alguém agarrasse alguma de suas caudas. Rezava lendas que aquele pokémon era capaz de lançar, até mesmo, maldições de mil anos em quem o fizesse. E foi o que a pokémon raposa fez. O olhar fulminante lançado sobre aquele pokémon girino foi o suficiente para que o mesmo temesse sobre seu futuro. Até mesmo Arcanine que observava avançava novamente em direção a Scyther parou para observar o que acontecia entre o Poliwrath e sua amada Ninetales. Recuou um pouco ao notar a gravidade da situação.

- Ai meu deus... – Foi a única coisa que Melissa pronunciou.

**N**inetales começou a correr de um lado para o outro com toda a velocidade que possuía, girando o corpo e batendo sua cauda de um lado para o outro, fazendo aquele pobre pokémon aquático bater diversas vezes contra o chão. Quando enfim ela conseguiu fazer com que ele se soltasse de sua cauda, a raposa atacou-o ferozmente com um ataque de brasa juntamente com uma investida, fazendo o pokémon cair no chão, fora de combate.

**O** juiz levantou a bandeira, dando a vitória á Gary e a Melissa, mas mesmo assim Arcanine teve de intervir, ficando entre ela e o pokémon girino, para que Ninetales não continuasse a atacar o pokémon já derrotado. Ela sentou-se no chão e trouxe sua cauda para frente, lambendo uma delas, como se alisasse o pelo "desarrumado" pelo girino. Arcanine pareceu abrir um meio sorriso e aproximou-se de sua amada dando uma leve lambida no focinho da mesma, que respondeu com um roçar de pescoços que todos diriam se tratar de um abraço.

**G**ary puxou Melissa para um abraço e comemoram aquela vitória com um rodopio no ar. Quando a colocou novamente no chão ele não pode deixar de parabenizá-la.

- Não sabia que era uma treinadora tão boa assim, Dona Melissa!

**E**la riu.

- Obrigada!! Hehe..

**F**icaram mais um tempo passeando após aquela batalha, até que deu a hora de Melissa se despedir temporariamente de Gary e ir se arrumar para a esperada peça. Gary seguiu para o local onde havia assistido a apresentação de dança de Melissa e a mesma foi direto para o camarim se arrumar para interpretar seu papel.

* * *

Ai cara.. Tá quase acabando a fic i-i'''

Falta 3 capítulos.. Eu acho '0'

Vou sentir saudades do meu amado Gary 3 ii

ahuauhauahuaahuuahuha

Espero que gostem

* * *


	17. Mentiras

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - **_Mentiras._

**A** peça já estava prestes, Gary tinha ao seu lado seu arcanine e o Ninetales de Melissa. Os dois haviam resolvido deixá-los soltos aproveitando os últimos momentos que teriam juntos. Questão de minutos, e a peça finalmente começara. A primeira a entrar no palco foi Melissa, interpretando magnificamente como sempre. Seu figurino era estupendo, e a coroa de princesa sobre sua cabeça havia lhe dado um encanto todo especial. Ao decorrer da peça ela mudou de figurino umas três vezes, e a cada troca parecia mais bela e encantadora.

**G**ary estava não só adorando aquilo tudo como ainda sentia seu coração se encher de paixão e até mesmo de ciúmes em algumas cenas que Melissa contracenava com o namorado de Mandy, Kevin, mesmo sabendo que aquilo tudo era pura encenação. Lembrou-se da noite em que ele havia ensaiado com ela, e inevitavelmente do beijo que roubara daquela mulher. E então, lembrou-se da noite anterior, a qual os dois haviam dormido juntos; Nada havia acontecido porém aquela foi uma das noites mais deliciosas de sua vida. Sorria para si mesmo, apenas vislumbrando a bela imagem da mulher que mais amava andando naquele palco sozinha recitando palavras belas e poéticas.

**A** peça durou aproximadamente quarenta minutos e assim que acabou Gary e o casal de pokémons de fogo se levantaram e se dirigiram até local aonde iriam se encontrar com Melissa. Durante o percurso pouco movimentado devido ao fato de todos ainda estarem próximos do palco, Gary vislumbrou algo a sua frente que não só o assustou como também fez com que quase explodisse de raiva. Diante de seus olhos o noivo de sua amada beijava loucamente uma outra mulher qualquer, que Gary não tinha idéia de quem se tratava porém acreditava se tratar de uma tremenda vadia. Escondeu-se atrás de uma arvore e ordenou que os pokémons de fogo fizessem o mesmo.

**O**bservava de longe aquela traição do homem, mordendo-se de raiva. Mesmo que ele e Melissa também estivessem de algum jeito traindo aquele homem, o que ele fazia parecia completamente despreocupado com os sentimentos da morena e parecia gostar daquilo. Johan continuou a beijar a mulher até o momento em que um de seus amigos tocou-lhe o ombro lhe chamando a atenção.

- Johan, a Melissa já acabou a peça. Se ficar aqui acabará sendo pego!

- Merda. Esse bosta já acabou? - Resmungou soltando a mulher que beijava.

- Johan, deixa ela pra lá.. Fique aqui comigo, meu amor! – Disse a mulher tentando se aproximar do loiro novamente.

- Ah... Linda, bem que eu gostaria mais não vou jogar meu noivado fora com a mais desejada das garotas por uma morta de fome e sem graça como você! – Ele disse soltando uma leve risada e se afastando da mulher. Voltou o olhar para o amigo e abriu um sorriso debochado. – Aquela idiota está pra que lado?

- Acho que ainda não saiu do camarim.

- NÃO? Que lenta! – Reclamou.

- Johan, eu acho que é melhor você abrir seus olhos com aquele tal de Gary! Ele e Melissa andam bem juntinhos!

- É. Eu sei.. Ela fugiu de mim ainda pouco pra ficar com ele... Acho que vou ter que dar uma de doentinho de novo!

- Vai simular outro ataque de coração, Johan?? – O amigo riu.

- Vou! – Gargalhou.

- Pô, cara, acho que você que deveria estar lá naquele palco e não ela! – O amigo ironizou.

- Concordo! Ela é muito boba!

**G**ary sentiu seu sangue quente subir, tomado por uma raiva sobrenatural. Simular ataque do coração? Então aquele papo de doença era tudo, realmente, uma grande mentira de Johan! Cerrou os punhos e levantou-os na altura do queixo. Como ele era capaz de mentir inescrupulosamente para uma garota tão doce como Melissa?

**G**ary até já suspeitava do mau caráter de Johan porém ter aquela confirmação vindo da boca do mesmo deixava-o louco de ódio. Gary não conseguindo mais se conter, deixou todo aquele sentimento tomar conta de seu corpo e por puro reflexo avançou para cima de Johan.

- DESGRAÇADO! – O pesquisador gritou enquanto avançava para cima dele.

- O...que? – Johan se assustou.

**G**ary nada mais disse, apenas socou-o com o punho direito. O loiro foi para trás, atordoado com o soco, porém nem mesmo teve tempo de espirar, um outro golpe, desta vez com o punho esquerdo veio em sua direção e o acertou fazendo com que este caísse no chão. Ele fitou o seu agressor, visivelmente alterado.

- Merda! Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo seu idiota!! – Reclamou.

**J**ohan imediatamente se levantou e avançou também para cima de Gary. Iniciou-se uma verdadeira briga, socos, chutes em falso; Nenhum dos dois agiam com sanidade pareciam dois animais brigando desesperadamente. Permaneceram com aquilo até que Gary segurou a camisa do homem e o levantou.

- DESGRAÇAADO! Como você consegue ser tão nojento!? A Melissa acredita em você! E ela sacrifica a felicidade DELA pra ficar com você!!

- E daí?? Ela está comigo e não contigo!

- Está contigo por pura pena!! Pena e medo de te ferir dizendo que não sente absolutamente nada por você!

- Dane-se, no final das contas, é comigo que ela ficará e não contigo!

- E você acha que conseguira viver bem sabendo que a sua mulher ama outro homem? Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir ser feliz fazendo-a infeliz? Seu estúpido, você está estragando a felicidade dela e a sua!

- Isso não é da sua conta, seu retardado! Volte logo para sua cidade, esse não é seu lugar! Pare de se meter na vida dos outros!!

- No momento em que você começa a atingir a Melissa isso passa a ser da minha conta! Você está enganando-a!

- Estou mesmo, e daí? Você acha que ela vai acreditar em você?

- ...Johan... – A voz fraca e assustada era dela. Melissa. Havia chegado ali há algum tempo; tempo suficiente para ouvir toda a conversa.

**G**ary e Johan desviaram o olhar para a mulher que estava em pé, usando ainda um dos vestidos da peça, talvez o mais belo de todos. O tecido fino de tonalidade branca esvoaçava no vento leve que batia no local, e as pequenas flores que enfeitavam o tecido reluziam com luz da lua que banhava aquela cena tão dolorosa para Melissa. A inocência dela não havia lhe permitido que enxergasse o verdadeiro caráter de Johan. Deixou uma lágrima escorrer pela face alva e sedosa. Gary soltou a gola da camisa daquele homem e deixou que este caísse no chão. Ninguém ali se moveu, ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade aos ali presentes. Mandy e Kevin aproximaram-se do local ambos com um largo sorriso, porém diante daquela cena inevitavelmente o sorriso se esvaiu e respeitaram o silencio, até que este fosse quebrado por Johan.

- Melissa...- Ele procurava alguma saída para aquela situação. – Que bom eu chegou, esse louco chegou aqui do nada e começou a me agredir! Me forçou a dizer absurdos!

**G**ary arregalou os olhos. Como aquele cara ainda tinha a capacidade de mentir tão descaradamente? Melissa aos poucos se aproximou de Johan e este se levantou. Ela não tinha expressão no olhar, pela primeira vez aquele olhar perdia completamente o brilho. O loiro se levantou fingindo uma certa dificuldade e abriu os braços, como se pedisse um abraço daquela mulher. Gary estava estático, como ela ainda podia acreditar nele? Melissa ergueu ambos os braços na direção do loiro, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos de maneira delicada e harmoniosa, porém aquilo tudo sumiu quando sentiu um forte impacto em sua bochecha esquerda. _**Plaft!**_ Aquele local começou a arder e uma leve quentura tomou conta de sua bochecha. Abriu os olhos assustados e fitou aquela mulher. Ela ainda tinha a mão espalmada no ar. Havia batido nele.

**G**ary olhava tudo com surpresa porém feliz em ver que finalmente a ficha havia caído para sua amada.

- Melissa...Porque fez isso...? – A ousadia de perguntar aquilo, logicamente, fora de Johan.

- ... Você me devia...Esse prazer. – Foi a resposta dela, em um tom melancólico e misturado ao choro.

- Mel... – Gary sussurrou o nome dela, como se desejasse a atenção da mulher. Odiava a ver chorando, ainda mais por causa de um canalha como aquele.

**E**la não deu atenção, virou-se e correu para longe, Ninetales a seguiu, pouco se importando em deixar Arcanine ali, dessa vez estava preocupada com sua dona. Mandy e Kevin, acompanharam-na com o olhar e Johan tentou ir atrás dela, porém antes que o fizesse, Gary segurou-o e socou-o novamente. Um, dois, três, até que este caiu no chão novamente. Após o feito Gary partiu, correndo atrás dela que àquela altura já havia sumido de sua vista. Mandy, Kevin e Gary se dividiram e começaram a procura-la em toda a extensão do evento. Minutos depois os três se reuniram no centro do local, esperando que algum deles houvesse encontrado a garota.

- Ninguém a encontrou? - Indagou, Gary, ao ver que Melissa não acompanhava nenhum dos dois amigos. – Nem sinal?

- Eu a vi... Eu tentei faze-la parar, mas ela disse que não queria falar com ninguém. Disse que estava indo para casa. – Relatou Mandy.

- Eu vou atrás dela. – Gary se prontificou. – Arcanine!! – Ele berrou, fazendo o pokémon que se mantinha um pouco afastado dele, aproximar-se.

- Certo. Acho que vocês têm muito que conversar... e sozinhos. Tente a acalmar Gary... Por favor.

- Pode deixar Mandy. Farei o possível e o impossível.

- Amanhã passaremos lá para ver como as coisas estão e para nos despedir de você...

- É. – Mandy confirmou o comentário de seu namorado. – E diga á Mel que a amamos demais!

- Tudo bem, eu direi e esperarei vocês. – Disse Gary ao subir no pokémon legendário de fogo.

- Boa sorte, cara.. – Kevin disse ao apertar a mão do amigo.

- Valeu.

- Faça o seu melhor, boa sorte! – Disse Mandy ao beijar a face de Gary.

- Brigado Mandy, até amanhã! – Disse em despedida.

**E**ntão o casal se abraçou e observou Gary avançar á passos de corrida, montado naquele pokémon que normalmente não era usado com tal finalidade, porém como o Arcanine de Gary era grande e robusto, lhe permitia que o usasse como transporte.

**O** coração de Gary se apertava a cada passo de Arcanine. Melissa estava em estado de choque, ferida e inconsolável. Gary detestava lembrar que ela chorava desesperadamente. A tristeza daquela mulher, para ele, era o pior sofrimento do mundo. Não podia conviver com a idéia de que ele estava sofrendo, era doloroso demais para ele. O que era Melissa sem seu tão belo sorriso? A angustia tomava conta de seu coração, queria encontra-la. Queria abraça-la, beija-la e dizer que independente de qualquer coisa, ele a amava.

* * *

_Olá!! Finalmente D Décimo sétimo capítulo D Faltam poucos para acabar! i0i_

_Próximo capitulo vai ser fofinho, porém já vou avisando, mesmo sendo focinho terá algumas coisas..."picantes" Hohohoho X Mais eu prometo não exagerar muito uú/ Será levinho! '-'/ _

_Beijinhooos!_

_E obrigada, especialmente, a Berii que vem acompanhando a fic e comentando '3'/ _

_Beijos, Berii, brigadaaa 0_

* * *


	18. Finalmente, juntos

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 **_– Finalmente, Juntos. _

**G**ary inclinou seu corpo para frente fazendo com que sua boca ficasse mais próxima á orelha do pokémon.

- Arcanine, mais rápido por favor! Preciso acha-la logo! - Disse em uma altura suficientemente alta para que o pokémon ouvisse mesmo com todo o vento que batia em seu rosto e dificultava a comunicação. O pokémon latiu em resposta.

**G**ary sabia que ele já estava fazendo seu melhor, mas mesmo assim ele tentou até o ultimo minuto acelerar aquela corrida. Os passos daquele pokémon eram firmes e certeiros, as patas encravavam-se na terra empurrando-a para trás enquanto o corpo avançava, pouco se importava com a resistência que o vento mostrava perante a corrida, ele faria tudo para ajudar seu treinador que naquele momento encontrava-se tão desesperado para ver o rosto da bela morena, dona da raposa que era grande amor da vida de Arcanine.

**A**lguns minutos e enfim Gary já podia vislumbrar ao longe a casa do Professor Darrow. Um sorriso inevitavelmente surgiu em seus lábios. Faltava pouco. Conforme foram se aproximando, era possível ver com mais detalhes aquela casa que nas ultimas semanas serviram-no como casa. Os olhos de Gary corriam pelo local, até que se depararam com a figura de Melissa sentada em uma das escadas da entrada da casa, de cabeça baixa. Ninetales lambia levemente o braço de sua dona, como se quisesse a animar com "beijos" e vez ou outra, tentava usar o focinho para levantá-la. Gary bateu levemente no dorso do pokémon pedindo que o mesmo parasse e assim que o pokémon o obedeceu, ele desmontou do cão lendário e pulou no gramado da propriedade de Darrow.

**A** passos lentos aproximou-se de Melissa. Ninetales vendo que seu trabalho não estava ajudando muito e sabendo que Gary poderia ajudar muito mais que ela, se levantou e andou calmamente em direção á seu amado Arcanine que a recebeu com seus cotidianos carinhos. Gary manteve seus passos lentos e silenciosos, porém Melissa logo perceber aquela aproximação e levantou o rosto, fitando-o. Sem nem dar tempo de Gary dizer nada, virou-se rapidamente e correu em direção a porta, com objetivo de entrar em casa o mais rápido possível. Gary não entendeu. Ela estava fugindo dele? Sem pensar duas vezes o jovem pesquisador correu em direção á ela e segurou-a pelo pulso antes que entrasse de vez na casa e ficasse impossível de ter uma conversa com a mesma.

- Melissa...! - Puxou-a para si, porém a garota soltou-se correndo em direção ao gramado, desejando entrar pela porta dos fundos. Gary novamente ficou sem entender e foi novamente em direção á ela, segurando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para si.

- Mel... Porque está fugindo de mim? Eu não estou entendendo...

- Me solta, Gary! Me larga! – Ela disse, se debatendo.

- PARA MEL! – Ele berrou, abraçando-a.

- Para... – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos, e deixando ser abraçada por aquele homem.

- O que houve, Mel..? Porque está agindo assim? – Disse passando delicadamente a mão pelos fios negros do cabelo da garota. – Sei que está com raiva do Johan.. Mais não é motivo para agir assim. Você sabe que existem pessoas que te amam de verdade.

**E**la chorava como um bebê nos braços do moreno e realmente estava desesperada, perdida. Ele apertou o abraço tentando passar á aquela mulher uma sensação de paz e segurança, e aquilo funcionou, aos poucos a garota foi se acalmando.

- Eu estou perdida, Gary... – Ela murmurou. – Não sei mais o que fazer... Tudo o que eu acreditava ser o certo, de repente, virou errado. O Johan era meu noivo...Eu ia casar com ele! Fui criada minha vida toda com essa certeza!

- Você não tem mais porque viver por ele... Agora deve viver por você. – Ele respondeu com certeza, afastando-se um pouco do abraço e fitando-a. – Olha pra mim, Mel...! – Pediu levanto o dedo indicador ao queixo da garota, levantando o rosto dela delicadamente até que seus olhos encontrassem com os dela. – Viva por você, Mel. Siga o que o seu coração, agora você não tem mais nada que te prende àquele idiota. Você é livre, meu anjo. E você sabe que existem muitas pessoas que sempre estarão ao seu lado, que te amam de verdade como a Mandy, o Kevin, seu avô...E eu, Mel.

- ... – A garota permaneceu em silêncio, apenas fitando aquele homem que lhe dizia tão belas palavras. Gary a surpreendia, ele não era só belo como também era um homem carinhoso e carismático, pelo menos com ela. – Eu...amo você! – Ela disse deixando, novamente, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, porém desta vez suas lágrimas eram de emoção.

**G**ary sorriu diante daquela declaração, Melissa parecia sempre tão frágil, precisava ser cuidada por alguém. Aquela delicadeza e gentileza fora do comum o encantavam. Ele levou a mão direita ao rosto dela e delicadamente acariciou a face da mesma.

- Eu também. – Murmurou.

**E**le se aproximou dela, fechando os olhos. Ela fez o mesmo e sentiu os lábios quentes daquele homem tocar os seus. Três selinhos foram o suficiente para que os dois iniciassem um verdadeiro beijo. Os braços corriam pelas costas um do outro entre carinhos. Aquele beijo durou cerca de uns dois minutos, até que os dois voltaram a se afastar, porém somente o suficiente para que fitassem um ao outro.

- Eu não te disse antes, mas você estava linda como uma princesa...! Alias, ainda está. Sempre esteve.

- Heh.. – Ela corou levemente com aquele elogio. – Bobinho...!

**E**le riu e abraçou-a com força, ela riu junto principalmente ao sentir o carinhoso "cheiro" que o rapaz lhe dera em seu pescoço.

- O que acha de subirmos? Está tarde, não? – Indagou Gary.

- Mas se subirmos eu não poderei aproveitar a sua companhia...! – Ela disse fazendo bico como se quilo não a agradasse nem um pouco. – Amanhã não te terei aqui...Isso não é justo...!

- Quem disse? Você pode ficar comigo esta noite..! – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Baka! – Ela respondeu dando um leve tapinha no braço dele, porém também sorria.

- Hehehe.. Por favor, Mel! Fica comigo.. Que nem a noite passada! Juro que não farei nada que não queira!

**E**la não respondeu de imediato, ficou quieta apenas a observando com certa desconfiança, porém sem deixar o sorriso se esvair. Por fim acabou dando um leve selinho nos lábios daquele homem.

- Tudo bem, eu vou!

- Obrigado! – Ele correspondeu dando outro selinho nela.

**E**les observaram de longe o casal de pokémons e resolveram deixa-los junto por uma ultima noite, afinal, no dia seguinte se separariam. Entraram na casa a passos lentos e cautelosos, Melissa fechou as janelas, preparando tudo para realmente dormirem, em seguida subiram as escadas lentamente dando ao corredor principal do segundo andar da casa. Entraram no quarto de Gary e rapidamente trancaram a porta. Gary a olhou com malicia e esta o respondeu com um selinho roubado que o pesquisador não deixou barato. Passou a mão pela cintura da mesma e puxou-a para si a beijando de verdade. Ela correspondeu.

**G**ary não queria mais saber de nada, não queria perder mais nem um segundo. Sabia que tinha pouco tempo até ter que se separar definitivamente daquela mulher e por isso queria aproveitar cada minuto. Segurando-a pela cintura de maneira firme, porém carinhosa, beijava-a loucamente enquanto esta lhe afagava os cabelos de um jeito carinhoso e gentil. Vez ou outra a morena puxava aqueles fios castanhos, com o único objetivo de provoca-lo e aquilo nitidamente funcionava, já que o pesquisado desesperava-se cada vez mais naquele beijo. Tentava de alguma maneira, compensar todo o tempo que perdera e que não pode beija-la por causa das mentiras de Johan.

**N**aquele momento só os dois existiam. O entrelaçar das línguas enlouqueciam ambos os jovens, e as mordidas rápidas durante as trocas de posição dos lábios só faziam com que eles desejassem mais. A guiou até a parede, imprensando-a ali. Os lábios deslizaram pelo rosto da garota, e a pontinha da língua aproveitava a brecha entreaberta dos mesmos para trilhar um caminho do rosto até o pescoço da mesma. Ali, revezava seus carinhos entre mordiscadas e beijos enquanto as mãos deslizavam explorando cada centímetro daquele corpo perfeito que a mulher possuía. A morena por sua vez, sentia-se envergonhada frente á audácia daquele homem em lhe seduzir tanto, porém ela o desejava tanto quanto ela á ela. Então, o que havia de mal naquilo?

**A**s mãos delicadas da mulher, que atendia pelo apelido de flor da noite, deslizava lentamente pelas costas de seu amado e lentamente o arranhava. Gary abriu um leve sorriso e correu novamente os lábios para o rosto dela, depositando diversos beijos entre o caminho. Quando alcançou os lábios desta abriu os olhos e afastou um pouco seu rosto do dela, esperando que esta percebesse que ele a fitava. Não demorou para que ela abrisse os olhos e aqueles obres verdes entrassem em um estranho transe com os castanhos do pesquisador.

- Eu te amo.. – Foi ele que disse, quebrando aquele silencio.

- Eu também, Gary! Te amo demais, até..! – Ela respondeu em um tom carinhoso.

**N**aquele momento Gary teve a vontade de avançar mais, queria tê-la por completo, porém nunca a forçaria a nada, nem que desejasse mais do que qualquer coisa, simplesmente não conseguiria obriga-la, pois um pedido daquela mulher para ele era uma ordem. Ela o tinha na palma da mão, e ele amava aquilo. Deu repetidos selinhos nela, e guiou-a até a cama, onde pretendia dormir abraçado á ela. Retirou os sapatos e ela fez o mesmo, porém antes de se deitar ela soltou sua mão da dele e parou. Gary voltou o olhar á ela, estranhando aquilo.

- O que houve..?

- Nada... - Ela o respondeu e fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar. – Apenas queria me lembrar de você, assim. Guardar essa lembrança como o momento mais especial para mim...!

- Mais especial?...Sou tão importante assim? – Indagou em brincadeira, com um gentil sorriso nos lábios.

- Muito...!E é por isso que sei que não irei me arrepender de nenhum momento que tenha passado contigo..!

**E**la disse levanto ambas as mãos ao próprio ombro. Cuidadosamente ela se desvencilhou das alças do vestido que inevitavelmente deslizaram pelo corpo da mulher até caírem sobre o chão. Ela não estava completamente nua, usava peças intimas, porém para Gary aquela foi a visão mais deslumbrante que teve na vida. Inevitavelmente ele deixou seus lábios entreabertos, surpreso com a beleza descomunal do corpo daquela mulher. Ela o surpreendia, quando ele achava que ela não poderia se tornar mais bela, ela virava o jogo e deixava-o sem palavras. Os seis eram medianos, nem pequenos e nem exagerados, eram belos e perfeitos, proporcionalmente lindos e mesmo que estivessem cobertos pelo sutiã aquela analise era perfeitamente possível de ser feita. A barriga bem modelada, as curvas acentuadas, e belas e fartas coxas; Linda demais. Ele havia se assustado com a atitude dela, porém era inevitável esconder a felicidade que aquela escolha dela lhe trouxera. Ele sorriu e voltou á se aproximar dela e tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho, acariciando sua face.

- Tem certeza, Mel? – Quis confirmar, afinal, preocupava-se com ela.

- É, Gary. Se eu devo me entregar a alguém, quero que seja á alguém que amo de verdade..! – Ela disse com um sorriso meigo e envergonhado. Gary percebeu que aquilo era novo para sua amada, porém ela havia confiado á ele aquele momento, e por isso mesmo o pesquisador faria de tudo para que o momento fosse perfeito e inesquecível.

**S**orriu em aprovação e selou seus lábios com os delas em um prolongado selinho. Quando se afastou, levou a mão a própria blusa, retirando-a e jogando para o lado e em seguida voltou a beija-la. Sua mão corria pela pelas costas nua da mulher e Gary se surpreendia o quão macia a pele dela era. Melissa não era só muito mais linda, como conseguia despertar nele mais que um desejo descontrolado, como também despertar uma espécie de ânsia, medo e paixão. Ela fazia qualquer momento se tornar mágico e único. As mãos exploravam ambos os corpos e o atrito dos corpos só fazia com que aquele beijo tornasse mais prazeroso. Daquele momento em diante, tudo fora como um sonho para ambos os jovens apaixonados. Em questão de minutos já estavam os dois completamente nus, entregues aquele amor descomunal.

**O**s corpos unidos simbolizavam muito mais para eles do que um simples ato de sexo, era o jeito deles se tornarem um só. Nada mais tinha importância. Naquela noite, Melissa soube o que era ser uma mulher, e descobriu toda a intensidade de seu amor por aquele homem. Gary, por sua vez, descobriu o que realmente significava a expressão _"fazer amor" _e que aquilo era muito mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Ele descobriu o quanto era capaz de amá-la e o quanto se sentia bem em ser correspondido por ela. Ela adormeceu nos braços do amado, e ele se sentiu o mais feliz dos homens. Tinha a mulher que mais desejava ao seu lado, dormindo como um anjo em seus braços. Antes de deixar-se dominar pelo sono, jurou diversas vezes seu amor eterno á ela. Queria tê-la para sempre ao seu lado.. **Para sempre.**

* * *

Cenas ecchi e insinuaçoes.. mas não peguei pesado, como prometido '3'

Espero que gostem ;D

Beijinhos

* * *


	19. Impossível

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 –** _Impossível._

**G**ary abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira visão que teve dez um sorriso brotar em seus lábios e a impressão de ainda estar sonhando vir em sua mente. Melissa dormia tranqüilamente em seus braços, como um verdadeiro anjo.

- Linda... – Murmurou para si mesmo um elogio á aquela mulher.

**D**elicadamente levou a mão até o rosto da morena e passou suavemente o dedo indicador pelo local, analisando com cuidado o contorno angelical do rosto de sua amada. Se havia alguém que chegava perto da perfeição, aquele alguém era ela.

**U**ma discreta dor começou a atormentar seu coração quando se recordou de que havia chegado o dia de sua partida. Porque as coisas tinham que ser daquele jeito? Pensou em não partir aquele dia, esperar mais um pouco e aproveitar mais momentos ao lado daquela mulher porém, não havia mais jeito. Ele já havia ficado tempo demais naquela cidade e seu tempo de férias já estava perto de se esgotar. Levando em conta que ele ainda deveria passar no laboratório de seu avô e "dar um oi" para suas antigas companheiras de viagem e eternas fãs, se ele partisse naquele dia, teria apenas 24 horas em Pallet, antes de ter que partir para a ilha onde ficava o laboratório em que ele desenvolvia suas pesquisas de pokémons pré-históricos. Ou seja, não tinha como diminuir sua estadia em sua cidade natal para ficar mais tempo em Uethon. Agora que finalmente haviam conseguido ficar juntos, teriam que se separar novamente.

_"**Ah, Mel... Você me fará tanta falta...!"**_ – Ele disse em pensamentos, fitando-a dormir como um anjo.

**M**inutos depois ela abriu os olhos lentamente e logo sorriu, Gary respondeu com outro e, em seguida, um selinho.

- Bom dia! – Ela disse docemente.

- Bom dia, meu amor...! – Ele respondeu com mais três selinhos.

- É tão bom acordar assim..! – Ela disse correspondendo aos carinhos do homem.

- Também acho! – Riu.

**F**icaram ali, abraçados, por mais um tempo até que o rapaz resolveu se levantar. Sentou-se na beirada da cama de costas para a morena e a olhou enquanto passava a mão nos próprios cabelos os desorganizando levemente.

- Mel, vou tomar banho. Quer vir comigo?

- Sim! – Ela respondeu abrindo um grande sorriso.

**E**la se levantou e segurou a mão dele beijando-lhe o rosto. Seguiram os dois para o banheiro, no meio do caminho, Gary agarrou a morena e colocou-a em seu colo, acelerando o passo até adentrar ao Box, onde voltou a coloca-la no chão. Ligou a torneira e ajustou a temperatura, em seguida, trouxe Melissa para debaixo da torneira e roubou um selinho da garota, molhando-se também. Porém aquele selinho prolongou-se mais do que Gary esperava, devido a garota ter aproveitado a proximidade para envolver seus braços no pescoço dele. Ele segurou a cintura dela e trouxe-a mais para si, aprofundando aquele selinho e transformando-o em um beijo real e intenso. A paixão era visível. Continuaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos até que voltaram a se afastar. O sorriso era presente no rosto dos dois, porém durante aquele transe de olhares o sorriso de Gary se esvaiu.

- O que houve, meu amor? – Ela indagou com carinho, acariciando a face dele.

- Sentirei tanto a sua falta, Mel...

- ... – O sorriso de Melissa também se esvaiu. – Você vai mesmo?

- Eu não tenho escolha. Minhas férias estão acabando e esse é o meu limite. Se eu ficar mas, não conseguirei chegar antes do termino das minhas férias no laboratório.

- Entendo...! – Ela disse com desanimo, abaixando o olhar.

- Ah Mel.. Não fique assim.

- Impossível. – Ela disse se desvencilhando do abraço dele e saindo do Box.

- Aonde vai, Mel?

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas e voltar pro meu quarto, tenho que fazer o almoço ainda!

- Mel!

**N**ão adiantou, a garota havia pegado uma toalha, enrolado em seu corpo e saído do banheiro. Gary demorou um pouco para que notasse que aquilo era muito mais grave do que ele pensara. Ela havia saído para que ele não visse as lágrimas que inevitavelmente escorriam pelo rosto angelical da morena. Ele desligou o chuveiro e pegou uma outra toalha, envolvendo-a em sua cintura, e correu atrás de Melissa. Ele estava no quarto dele ainda, pegando suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Gary rapidamente foi até ela e a abraçou por trás.

- Mel.. Não vai.

- Gary, já chega. Já nos enganamos o suficiente.

- Eu não me enganei.

- Mas eu sim! – Ela disse se soltando e se virando para ele

- Enganou-se? – Franziu o rosto não entendendo o que se passava.

- Sim. Por um momento eu achei que isso não seria apenas uma brincadeira... Pensei que poderíamos ficar juntos de verdade. – Ela disse enquanto as lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos. – Achei que poderíamos ter um futuro.

- Mel, se eu pudesse tudo seria diferente. A ultima coisa que desejo é te deixar sozinha.

- Me diz uma coisa, Gary! Porque você quis lutar tanto por mim se sabia que nada mudaria o fato de você ter que ir embora no final de tudo? Queria viver loucamente uma paixão impossível? Queria acabar de vez com a minha vida? Ou queria a mesma coisa que todos os outros? – Ela indagou aquilo se aproximando dele de forma ameaçadora.

- Não, Mel... – Recuou.

- Pois bem, conseguiu os três! – Ela disse empurrando-o levemente e fazendo com que ele caísse sentado na cama. Gary achou melhor calar-se e ela continuou. – A paixão louca e impossível viveu. Conseguiu passar a noite comigo e por fim porém não menos importante, conseguiu não só mudar toda a minha vida como também tirou de mim a única coisa que eu tinha de verdade, um noivo, por mais retardado e estúpido que ele fosse!

- Mas o Joh...- Antes que pudesse argumentar ela o cortou.

- Eu sei muito bem o que ele é! Agora eu sei. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele eu teria para sempre ao meu lado, mesmo que só em corpo.. Pelo menos eu teria um chão.. Uma base onde eu poderia me sustentar.. Mesmo que eu não o amasse e nem ele a mim...! – Ela disse em desespero, sem certeza do que o que falava fazia algum sentido. – Porque quis fazer isso tudo por mim? Porque me fez te amar desse jeito se sabia que no final...Tudo não passaria de uma boa e inesquecível aventura? Eu não preciso disso Gary.

**E** foi a bastante, ela virou-se, se agachou e pegou suas roupas, saindo em seguida do quarto dele. Gary apenas observou em silencio, não havia como argumentar diante daquilo. Ele não fez nada intencionalmente porém havia feito. No final das contas, ela estava certa. E o que mais lhe doía? Saber que aquilo não era um conto de fadas e por isso mesmo não haveria um _**"felizes para sempre"**_.

* * *

'0' E agora?? x0x  
O que acontecerá com os dois? T0T/

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo \o

3 Beijos

* * *


	20. Adeus

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 –** _A despedida._

**G**ary não sabia mais o que fazer. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes já repassara tudo o que acontecera em suas férias pela cabeça. Era como um filme que se repetia continuamente, e por mais que ele procurasse um jeito de haver um final feliz, ele não encontrava. Bufou, jogou travesseiros nas paredes, jogou-se na cama, revirou-se, sacudiu a cabeça, porém nada, absolutamente nada, o fazia melhorar daquele estado deplorável que se encontrava.

**A**s palavras que Melissa haviam lhe dito há poucos minutos, ecoavam e martelavam em sua cabeça. A visão daquele rosto que para ele era a perfeição, sendo manchado por lágrimas de pura tristeza eram devastadoras. Mais uma vez, jogou-se na cama e fitou o teto a procura de uma ajuda divina. Porém, nada aconteceu.

**S**ó lhe faltava partir e guardar na memória aqueles doces e inesquecíveis momentos.

_______*

**M**elissa depois de passar um longo tempo chorando debaixo de seu chuveiro, resolveu arrumar-se e descer para preparar o almoço. Durante aquele meio tempo, recebeu um telefonema de Mandy, e acabou a convidando para o almoço, sabendo que a mesma desejava se despedir de Gary.

**F**oi questão de meia hora para que a campainha tocasse anunciando a chegada de Mandy e Kevin. Cumprimentaram-se e conversaram por um tempo, sem tocar no assunto "Gary" e Melissa agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo, afinal, não queria chorar novamente. O almoço já estava quase todo preparado quando Kevin resolveu subir um pouco e ir conversar com Gary, deixando as duas garotas sozinhas na cozinha. Melissa respirou fundo quando viu o olhar malicioso que a amiga lançara para ela, e rezou em silencio para que agüentasse passar por aquela conversa sem derramar uma lágrima.

- Conte-me tudo, não esconda-me nada!

- Não tem o que contar... – Ela disse virando-se e lavando algumas louças sujas.

- Como assim? Vocês não fizeram as pazes?

- Fizemos..

- Ué! Não estou entendendo, Mel.

**M**elissa suspirou e virou-se. Fechou os olhos e tomando coragem, começou.

- Foi mais do que maravilhoso, Mandy. Foi inesquecível! – Abriu um leve sorriso, lembrando-se da noite magnífica que passara ao lado do pesquisador. – O Gary foi tão.. tão carinhoso.... Tão gentil. Ele foi incrível, em tudo. Foi a noite mais... Mais... Ah, não sei... Acho que não existe um termo certo para descreve-la, me entende?

- Heh.. Eu entendo. Entendo mesmo, Mel. É ótimo quando achamos a pessoa que amamos não é? – Mandy disse, sentindo-se verdadeiramente feliz pela amiga.

- É! – Naquele momento o sorriso esvaiu-se do rosto da morena. – Pena que foi apenas uma noite.

- Ah.. Mel! Não fique assim...  
- Como não ficar, Mandy? Ele vai embora.  
- Você sabe que ele não pode ficar...  
- É. Eu sei. E isso é o que me dói mais. Se ele fosse um canalha seria mais fácil de esquece-lo.  
- Do que está falando? Preferiria que ele fosse um canalha?  
- Lógico que não! – Melissa abaixou o olhar e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que havia por ali. – Nunca..! O problema é que, além de amá-lo, eu sei que ele fez tudo certo... Não há motivos para que eu o despreze. Isso só torna as coisas mais difíceis, entende? Jamais desejaria que ele fosse um idiota.. Porém, se ele fosse, eu teria ao menos uma razão para tentar esquece-lo.  
- Ah, Mel....! – Mandy a abraçou ternamente, tentando de alguma maneira consolar sua amiga.

_______*

**G**ary ainda estava deitado no quarto quando ouviu alguém bater em sua porta. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para abri-la.

- Mel! – O sorriso que trazia no rosto, esvaiu-se quando viu que era Kevin. – Ah, Kevin!... Oi. Entre. – Ele disse abrindo espaço para o amigo.  
- Parece que estava a esperando.  
- De alguma forma, sim.  
- Pela sua cara, acho que a noite não foi das mais agradáveis.  
- Pelo contrário, meu amigo. A noite foi a melhor da minha vida. O problema não está na noite, está no dia. Essa manhã foi terrível.  
- Por causa da partida?  
- Exato.  
- Imagino que ela deva estar bem triste.  
- Não só ela. Eu, sinceramente, não sei como vou sobreviver sem ela ao meu lado. Acho que acabei me acostumando com ela aqui...  
- Eu odeio ser o portador de más noticias, mas acho que vai ter que desacostumar.  
- Eu sei. – Ele murmurou, em misto de depressão e desespero.

_______*

**O** tempo passou voando e em poucos minutos o almoço já estava servido. Gary, devidamente arrumado, partiria após o almoço. Juntou suas malas e desceu-as, deixando-as na sala de estar. Seguiram todos para a mesa, aonde havia sido posto o almoço. Devidamente sentados e prontos, antes de começarem a degustarem as delicias preparadas por Melissa, todos pararam para ouvir um curto "discurso" do Professor Darrow em homenagem a seu hospede, que naquele dia se despedia.  
**  
O** almoço passou particularmente rápido na opinião de Gary, que passou mais tempo observando Melissa do que propriamente comendo. Queria de alguma maneira guardar na memória aquela imagem dela, feliz ao redor dos amigos, mesmo que estivesse triste por dentro. Quando o almoço terminou, foram todos para fora da casa o que realmente declarava a partida de Gary.

**E**le respirou fundo e olhou em direção ao caminho que tomaria. Seria a jornada mais solitária de sua vida, não exatamente por estar sozinho, mas sim, porque deixaria seu coração naquela cidade, junto aquela mulher que recebera o apelido de flor da noite.

**A**rcanine estava tão abatido quanto Gary e parecia que também deixaria seu coração naquela cidade, porém, este, com Ninetales. Lançou um sorriso triste para o Pokémon que dedicava seus últimos minutos em Uethon inteiramente á sua amada. Virou-se para os amigos e então começou a se despedir.

**P**rimeiramente cumprimentou Kevin com um aperto de mão seguido de um amigável abraço.

- Foi um prazer, Kevin.  
- Posso dizer o mesmo, Gary. Cuide-se e vê se não esquece de nós, aqui. Quando puder, venha nos visitar!  
- Pode ter certeza disso.

**A**fastou-se e então lançou um sorriso á próxima pessoa que se despediria.

- Mandy! – Ele a chamou, abrindo os braços.  
- Ah, Gary! – Ela sorriu de volta e abraçou com carinho o amigo.  
- Muito obrigado por tudo. Obrigado pelo apoio que me deu, por sua aprovação, amizade. Pode ter certeza que tudo isso foi muito importante para mim, viu?  
- Eu sei, Gary. Mas acho que no final de tudo, eu que devo te agradecer. – Ainda abraçada a ele, ela sussurrou de forma que só ele ouvisse. – Acho que ela nunca esteve tão feliz quanto esteve ao seu lado, e foi exatamente por isso que incentivei tanto você á lutar por ela. Mesmo que isso tudo termine aqui, não me arrependo nem por um momento de nada. Sei que o que viveram foi verdadeiro, por parte dela e pela sua também. E se quer saber, ainda acredito que algum dia, possam em fim, ficar juntos.

**G**ary sorriu diante daquela confissão.

- Eu espero. Seria muito bom. – Por fim soltou-se do abraço e a fitou com um sorriso. – Sentirei sua falta.  
- Pode ter certeza que eu também. – Ela riu brevemente e piscou um dos olhos, em diversão.

**G**ary então, fitou o professor Darrow. O grande responsável por ele estar ali naquele momento. Cumprimentou o velho homem e inclinou levemente o corpo, como se demonstrasse devoção á ele.

- Muito obrigado por acolher-me em sua casa esses dias, Professor. Foi de grande valor essa minha estadia aqui. Aprendi muito com o senhor e estou realmente grato por tudo isso. Participar da sua pesquisa foi uma experiência magnífica, e pode ter certeza que jamais esquecerei isso. Foi uma honra.  
- Não tem porque agradecer, meu jovem. Alias, a honra foi toda minha. Sei que um dia, se tornará um pesquisador tão grandioso quanto seu avó é, e sei que não falta muito para isso. Está no caminho certo.

**G**ary sorriu para o velho homem e olhou de relance para Melissa, porém antes que fosse até ela se despedir, lembrou-se de algo e voltou a fitar o professor.

- Ah.. Professor. Quanto a pesquisa... Eu tenho uma teoria. – Gary fez uma breve pausa. – Eu acho que há sim uma resposta para a pergunta " Porque os pokémons se apaixonam?", porém essa pergunta é tão instável, tão relativa, que se torna impossível de se responder. A verdade é que os pokémons são mais parecidos conosco do que imaginávamos. Sabíamos, é lógico, que estes possuíam sentimentos, porém eles são muito mais semelhantes aos nossos do que imaginávamos, o senhor me compreende? Eu acredito que eles se apaixonem como nós nos apaixonamos. – Nesse momento ele, novamente, fitou Melissa por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a falar. – Acho que... Procuram alguém que os completem. São como nós. Às vezes, quem nos completa é alguém muito similar á nós, outras vezes, não. Arcanine, viu em Ninetales sua complementação, e é por isso que ela a ama e quis ficar com ela. Porem, não existe uma regra. Podia ser que ele achasse uma outra Arcanine, mas nesse caso foi Ninetales. Eu acho que é isso, professor.  
- Eu sabia que chegaria á uma conclusão. E estou satisfeito com esta, faz sentido. – O velho homem sorriu e tocou o ombro de Gary. – Este é o verdadeiro espírito de pesquisador.  
- Obrigado.

**R**espirou fundo, agora vinha o mais difícil. Olhou para Melissa e ficou um momento em silencio, até ter a coragem suficiente para ir até ela e fazer o que deveria fazer.  
**  
E**nfim, sentindo-se preparado, caminhou até ela. Chegando a frente de Melissa ele segurou as mãos da garota e levou-as até seus lábios, depositando dois beijos nas faces de cada mão. Ficou um tempo com os olhos fechados e as mãos próximas á seus lábios, apenas sentindo a maciez daquela pele.

- Me desculpe por tudo, Mel. – Ele disse abrindo os olhos e passando a fitá-la nos olhos. Aqueles olhos esmeraldas. Ah, como os amava. - Sei que em parte você tinha razão de gritar comigo, e entendo perfeitamente o porque de você ficar brava. Sinto muito por ter te perturbado tanto, por ter destruído seu noivado com o Johan e por ter sido tão mesquinho e ridículo algumas vezes.. Juro que não era a minha intenção. Sei que foi egoísta demais com você, mas no funto, quero que saiba que o que fiz, não foi por mal. Quero que acredite que se eu de alguma forma pudesse mudar o final dessa história, eu mudaria. Todos os momentos que eu passei aqui, só se tornaram tão especiais porque você encantava-os com todo esse seu brilho. E, por mais difícil que isso possa parecer, gostaria que acreditasse de verdade em mim, quando digo que isso tudo foi especial e inesquecível para mim. Em muitos anos, eu não me sentia tão vivo quanto me senti esses dias que passei ao teu lado. E acho que eu nunca soube o que era realmente felicidade até conhecer você. Sentirei mais a sua falta do que você pode imaginar e tenho certeza que vou passar noites em claro lembrando de seu rosto e de cada minuto que passei ao teu lado.

**D**iante daquelas palavras, Melissa continha-se para não chorar. Mordia o lábio inferior, tentando prender o choro de alguma maneira, mas aquilo se tornava mais impossível a cada segundo que passava ao lado dele.

- Eu sinto muito... – Ele murmurou, soltando a mão dela lentamente.

**A**fastou-se aos poucos da garota, dando passos para trás e voltou o olhar para todos os presentes. Mandy meio que tentava esconder as lágrimas diante das palavras que ouvira de Gary e Kevin sorria, enquanto a abraçava. Darrow parecia mais ciente do ocorrido do que todos ali suspeitavam e parecia sorrir em aprovação á Gary. O Pesquisador enfim se virou, pegou sua mochila e andou até Arcanine, anunciando a partida. O Pokémon fez mais um breve carinho em sua amada e relutante se afastou. Gary aproveitou e acariciou a cabeça do pokémon raposa e do pequeno pichu de Melissa que naquele momento estava ao lado de Ninetales. Prontos para a partida, começaram a caminhada em direção á saída do laboratório.

**G**ary sentia seu coração apertado, tão apertado que ele não conseguia notar se ainda batia, ou se havia parado definitivamente. Uma tristeza invadia seu corpo e o choro parecia entalado na garganta. Achou que fosse parar de respirar. Melissa, por sua vez, parada, continuava a tentar segurar o choro, inutilmente, pois mesmo sem perceber, já deixava lágrimas escorrerem pelos obres esmeraldas. Sem conseguir se conter mais, desistiu daquilo e caiu em prantos.

- GAAAAAAAAAARY!! – Ela berrou, para que ele pudesse ouvir.

**E**le se virou, com o olhar visivelmente triste e para sua surpresa a viu correr em sua direção. Largou a mochila e correu até a garota. Os dois abraçaram-se fortemente, como se desejassem naquele momento tornarem-se um só, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era completamente impossível. Ela despencava em lágrimas e ele em tristeza.

- Baka... Eu te amo! – Ela sussurrou.  
- Eu também te amo, Melissa. – Ele respondeu, afastando-se um pouco o abraço e a fitando. – E eu sei que você sabe disso. E também sabe, que não vou esquecer você, por mais longe que estaremos um do outro.

**E**la anuiu, tentando controlar a tristeza. Ele se aproximou e beijou sua testa carinhosamente, e foi descendo suavemente, pelo nariz até alcançar os lábios. Beijou-os com carinho e paixão, de modo que pudesse guardar na memória o sabor de cada um daqueles beijos.

- Cuide-se..! – Ele pediu, quase em clemência.  
- Cuidarei. – Ela passou delicadamente as mãos pelo rosto dele, acariciando-o.  
- Sinto muito por tudo terminar assim...  
- De algum modo, já sabíamos...

**E**le deu mais um breve selinho nela.

- Me desculpe.  
- Não fale como se fosse o único culpado. Sentirei sua falta...

**E**le abriu um sorriso triste e se afastou, relutante.

- Adeus...

**E**la não respondeu, apenas ficou a observa-lo partir, até que sumisse em meio as arvores. E aquela, sem duvidas fora a cena mais triste que já presenciara.

_**  
"Adeus, Gary..."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	21. Ausência

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**** - **_**Ausência.**_

**E**ra uma mudança visível.

**E**m um momento sua vida fora apenas alegrias, sorrisos, atos de amor, gestos, palavras doces, encantos...Mas agora, tudo não passava de experiências, anotações confusas, trabalho e mais trabalho.

**O**lhou o líquido esverdeado dentro daquele pequeno frasco e suspirou. Verde. Verde como os olhos de Melissa.

**B**alançou a cabeça. Porque, diabos, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ela? Olhou para a janela. O sol já estava baixo no horizonte, em meio ao belo crepúsculo que denunciava o fim da tarde. Quase que sem querer, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Lembrava com clareza daquele dia em que se divertiram tanto no campo do laboratório de Darrow. Aquele foi o primeiro dia que ele pôde sentir o quão doce eram os lábios de Melissa. Não chegou a beija-la, não por vontade própria, mas sim devido a uma pequena intromissão de um inconveniente pokémon pato. Deixou uma risada escapar ao se lembrar de Golduck. Sem duvidas o pokémon mais ciumento que ele havia conhecido na vida.

- AAAAH, MALDIÇÃO!! – Balançou freneticamente a cabeça novamente. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

**A**ssim haviam sido as ultimas três semanas. As noites passava em claro, assombrado pelo belo rosto de Melissa e as mais belas lembranças da viagem para Uethon. Durante o dia, perdia completamente a concentração, uma parte devido ao sono atrasado e a outra devido ao mesma culpada por tirar seu sono. O resultado disso? Três semanas de pura embolação, depressão e pesquisas mal feitas ou nem sequer terminadas. Seu rendimento estava tão deficiente quanto seu coração. Alias, que coração? Havia deixado ele em Uethon, junto com a única mulher que poderia possuí-lo.

**S**uspirou e fechou os olhos. Abaixou a cabeça e deitou-a sobre a mesa esbranquiçada do laboratório. Se pudesse, certamente desejaria morrer ao ter que agüentar aquela dor, porém ele tinha quase certeza que já não estava vivo para poder morrer. Gary não existia mais. Era apenas uma carcaça vazia e completamente sem animo que freqüentava o laboratório por pura obrigação de contrato.

- .... Melissa...! – Ele murmurou quase sem querer, em uma tentativa frustrada de que por algum milagre, pudesse ouvir a voz dela respondendo seu chamado.  
- Você está deprimente, Gary. – A voz provocativa e brincalhona vinha do companheiro de trabalho de Gary. Era um rapaz de aparentemente vinte e cinco anos, olhos alaranjados e cabelos vinho extremamente lisos. O homem ajeitou os óculos finos de graus e esboçou um sorriso debochado característico dele. – É como eu sempre digo, meu amigo. Nunca subestime o poder de uma mulher!

- Não diga asneiras, Brian.- Gary resmungou, erguendo o corpo e se recompondo em uma inútil tentativa de camuflar a verdade sobre seu estado emocional.

- Asneiras? Que asneiras que eu estou falando? Já se olhou no espelho? Sua aparência está horrível até para você. E você anda tão distraído que se um pokémon lendário invadisse o laboratório você não perceberia!  
- Eu só estou com dor de cabeça.  
- Ah..Mas que desculpa original! – Ironizou. - Agora você evoluiu de um moribundo mentiroso para um moribundo mentiroso e extremamente clichê! - Ele riu em deboche e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se em seguida ao lado de Gary e apoiando ambos os cotovelos em cima da bancada esbranquiçada. – Bem.. Vamos imaginar que eu tenha sido tomado por um momento de pura insanidade mental e acreditasse nessa sua originalíssima desculpa de dor de cabeça. – Ele esboçou um sorriso extremamente debochado ao focalizar os olhos do deprimido companheiro de trabalho. – Será que minha insanidade seria tão extrema a ponto de eu acreditar que uma dor de cabeça casual poderia durar quase um mês?

- Eu que vou saber? – Gary deu os ombros, fingindo não estar nem um pouco interessado no que Brian tinha á dizer.

**B**rian soltou uma gargalhada, porém não demorou para voltar ao seu normal, e continuar a encarar Gary com aquele sorriso largo e divertido.

- Ela era bonita, pelo menos?

- Cala boca, Brian...! – Gary resmungou, voltando a deitar a cabeça na bancada, dessa vez, para o lado contrário de Brian.

- Ahhh!! Vamos Gary! – Deu uma leve cotovelada no ombro de Gary, fazendo com que o moreno balançasse. – Não me mate de curiosidade! Prometo que não a roubarei de você.

- Nem que quisesse conseguiria! – Resmungou novamente.

- HAAAAH!!!! – Brian vibrou em êxtase, como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. – Está vendo só? Disse que havia uma mulher no meio.

**G**ary rosnou, feito um cachorro.

- Mas que diabos! Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? – Indagou Gary, fazendo um movimento com a mão, como se pedisse para ele ir embora dali.

- Para ser sincero... Não. Agora me diga, garanhão, como ela é? Heim? – Brian parecia realmente disposto a perturbar Gary até conseguir arrancar algo dele.

**G**ary suspirou em derrota. Não havia como lutar contra a persistência irritante de Brian. Retirou a carteira do bolso e abriu-a, retirando de uma dali uma pequena foto dele com Melissa. Olhou por um momento, antes de passa-la á Brian. Quem tirara aquela foto fora a melhor amiga de Melissa, Mandy, durante um ensaio da peça. Gary atrás de Melissa, a abraçando pelo pescoço e ela, com ambas as mãos apoiadas sobre o braço dele, sorria de forma graciosa e bela. Era como uma criança, inocente e extremamente feliz, porém ainda sim, uma mulher, exuberantemente bela. Suspirou e passou a foto para o amigo.

- NOSSA! – Ele disse com tamanha ênfase que Gary poderia jurar que ele havia perdido o fôlego ao ver a foto. – Meu deus! Agora eu entendi porque você está tão deprimido em estar aqui dentro. Se eu fosse você eu me suicidaria com o primeiro estilete que encontrasse por aí!  
- Você é incentivador, Brian. – Ironizou ainda em um resmungo completamente sem ânimo.  
- Mas é sério! Ela é realmente muito linda! Se você não estivesse ao lado dela nessa foto, acharia que você havia recortado-a de alguma revista sei lá!  
- Se fosse só apenas a beleza dela, eu não estaria assim.  
- Hah...Sei. Eu te entendo. – Ele comentou, devolvendo a foto á Gary. – Aonde a conheceu?  
- Eu fiquei hospedado na casa dela durante as férias.  
- Huuuummm! – Brian deu leves cotoveladas em Gary, esboçando um sorriso um tanto pervertido. – Na casa dela, é garanhão??  
- É! – Murmurou, olhando-o de lado, com cara de poucos amigos. – Mas não pense merda! Eu fui para a casa dela por causa do Professor Darrow, o avô dela. Fui ajuda-lo com uma pesquisa... Uma espécie de estágio. Meu avô conseguiu para mim.  
- É! Ser neto do grande Professor Carvalho, certamente, te abre muitas portas. – Brian riu, sentindo um pouco de inveja do companheiro. – Mas..Voltando ao que interessa...! Não minta para mim dizendo que não aconteceu nada. Porque se não tivesse acontecido absolutamente nada, você não estaria assim nesse estado!  
Gary bufou e ergueu o corpo, arrumando o cabelo desorganizado.  
- Não disse que não aconteceu nada. Disse apenas para não pensar merda. – Fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar. – Cada momento que eu passei naquela cidade, certamente, foi inesquecível.

**B**rian abriu um leve sorriso, dessa vez sem qualquer ironia, provocação ou perversidade.

- Entendo. Ela deve ser alguém incrível.  
- Mas do que isso... – Murmurou. – Eu ....

- O que estão tagarelando aí, heim? – A voz feminina e gentil vinha de mais das pesquisadoras daquele laboratório. Era uma mulher extremamente alta e magra, tinha lindos cabelos loiros, perfeitamente ondulados, e brilhantes olhos azuis.  
- Oi Sue... – Gary a cumprimentou, com sua falta de ânimo costumeira.  
- Oi, amooor! – Brian virou a cadeira em direção á Sue e abriu os braços ao mesmo tempo em que abria um largo sorriso. A mulher andou até ele e envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço do amado, roubando-lhe um breve selinho dos lábios do mesmo. Ele continuou, respondendo a pergunta feita por ela anteriormente. – Gary estava me contando sobre as férias dele!  
- Ah é? – Ela indagou com certo interesse. Virou o rosto na direção de Gary, direcionando um gentil sorriso. – Foram divertidas?  
- Sim.- Ele devolveu o sorriso, porém com certa tristeza.

**A** mulher se desvencilhou do abraço de Brian e foi até Gary, pousando a mão sobre a testa do menino. Abaixou o rosto, ficando na altura do mesmo e fuzilando-o com aqueles olhos extremamente azulados.

- Você não me parece tão bem assim. Alias, tem um tempo que venho notando que está meio desanimado. Quieto demais. – Ela falava com certo tom de preocupação na voz.

**G**ary corou levemente. As vezes, Sue se comportava como uma mãe perto dele, e aquilo fazia com que ele se sentisse um tanto envergonhado.

- É que ele realmente anda meio triste, amor. Parece que nosso jovem Gary se apaixonou durante as férias. – Brian usava um tom casual propositalmente. Ele via claramente o tom maternal que Sue se referia á Gary e, às vezes, gostava de entrar na brincadeira e se comportar como um pai, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo, mais parecesse um irmão mais velho extremamente irritante e debochado.  
- Se apaixonou?  
- Er.. – Gary não se sentia tão à vontade para falar aquelas coisas, para falar a verdade, só havia contado á Brian porque ele realmente era irritante e não desistiria até arrancar algo dele.  
- Por isso está assim, meu bem? – Ela tinha o olhar repleto de preocupação voltado inteiramente para Gary. Acariciou de leve os cabelos castanhos do rapaz, em seguida trazendo as mãos delicadas para o rosto do mesmo. – Ohn..! Sente falta dela, anjinho?  
- Er... Um pouco..! – Gary poderia jurar que agora deveria estar parecendo um pimentão, pois sentia sua bochecha arder em rubor com aquele comportamento de Sue.  
- Um pouco? – Ironizou, Brian. – Ele está quase mórbido.  
- Eu estou ótimo! – Virou o rosto.

**S**ue esboçou um sorriso triste e se afastou, voltando para os braços de Brian.

- Agora eu entendo o porquê de estar tão cabisbaixo esses últimos dias...  
- Pois é, Sue. Eu também só entendi isso agora. – Brian abraçou a cintura da mulher, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro direito da mesma e fitando Gary. – Gary, você devia saber que poderia ter vindo desabafar com agente.  
- Eu não queria desabafar com ninguém. – Resmungou.  
- Sofrer sozinho não é a melhor opção. Somos seus amigos.  
- Sue tem razão, Gary. Sofrer sozinho não é nada bom. Desabafar faz bem a alma, companheiro!  
- Não havia a mínima necessidade disso. – Rebateu.

**O** silêncio prevaleceu por um momento. Gary abaixou o rosto e respeitou-o. Não queria mais ficar lembrando daquilo, porém sabia que aquele desejo era algo impossível de ser concretizado.

- Gary...- Sue o chamou, quebrando o silêncio. - Estou preocupada contigo.  
- Não há necessidade disso, Sue...  
- Acha que é só uma paixonite ou é algo realmente sério? – Indagou com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.  
- EU A AMO! – Ele disse em um tom alto e vivido, virando bruscamente o olhar na direção da loira.

**E**la apenas sorriu. Não havia dúvidas quanto àquilo.

- Imaginei. Foi uma pergunta tola, não é? Já era previsível sua resposta. – Ela disse com doçura, porém com um leve tom de tristeza na voz. Sabia o quanto Gary devia estar sofrendo naquele momento.  
- Previsível? – Indagou sem entender.  
- É! – Quem respondeu foi Brian. – O que Sue quer dizer com isso é que já vimos você recebendo várias visitas de mulheres aqui no laboratório.. E se me permite dizer, todas elas eram exuberantemente lindas.,..! – Ele riu brevemente do próprio comentário, rezando para não apanhar de Sue. – Mas...Por nenhuma delas que fosse eu vi você ficar desse jeito quando elas partiram. Nem mesmo via você ansioso pela chegada delas...Ou por telefonemas. Era como se elas não passassem de desconhecidas para você. E.. Ver você assim por alguém é realmente uma surpresa..Logo era evidente que você deveria sentir algo verdadeiro e forte por ela.

**G**ary apenas ouvia as palavras de Brian com atenção. Brian era realmente uma figura curiosa e interessante. A aparência dele em si era de um homem sério e compenetrado, porém bastava abrir a boca ou sorrir que se tornava um verdadeiro palhaço, um garoto irritante e tagarela... Porém mesmo assim, ele possuía um lado extremamente maduro, digno de sua aparência. Gary fechou os olhos e abriu um meio sorriso.

- Entendo. – Murmurou. – Vocês me conhecem mais do que eu imaginava.  
- Pode crer, irmãozinho! – Ele disse retribuindo o sorriso.

**G**ary desviou o olhar, focando-o em um pequeno pedaço de papel em branco.

- Melissa é realmente alguém importante para mim. E eu sinto a falta dela..Mais do que eu imaginaria sentir quando fui embora daquela cidade.  
- Isso é normal. E eu entendo perfeitamente o que sente, Gary. – Sue disse, esboçando aquele sorriso acolhedor e quente.  
- Vocês dois tem sorte. Sinto um pouco de inveja de vocês. – Soltou uma breve risada triste.  
- É. Temos sorte. – Brian disse beijando o rosto de Sue, porém logo voltando á fitar Gary. – Mas nem sempre foi assim. Tivemos nossos problemas também.  
- Tiveram?  
- Sim. Meu pai não gostava de Brian quando começamos a namorar! Para falar a verdade, meu pai mexeu céus e terra para me manter longe dele.  
- Porque?  
- Meu amado sogrinho me achava vagabundo demais. – Ele riu alto. – Dizia que eu não tinha futuro!  
- E estava com certa razão, não é, amor? – Sue disse em provocação, fitando por um momento e rindo.  
- Ah..Eu não era tão mal assim, vai! Eu era apenas desocupado!  
- Mas... – Gary parou para pensar um momento. Nunca poderia imaginar que o Pai de Sue não gostava de Brian. Sempre o via conversando com o mesmo de modo descontraído e saudável. Isso não fazia lógica alguma. – Não é o que parece...!  
- Não! Não! – Brian disse movendo as mãos freneticamente, como se quisesse corrigir algo. – Não agora! Isso foi há uns seis anos atrás! Hoje nosso relacionamento é ótimo! Ele me adora, hoje em dia!  
- Verdade. – Sue concordou.  
- Mas como isso aconteceu?..Digo, como ele mudou tanto de opinião?  
- Ah.. Bem, eu tive que pagar alguns preços para que ele pudesse me aceitar.  
- Preços?  
- É! Quando ele proibiu de eu ver Sue, nós começamos a nos encontrar escondidos, porém não demorou para que ele descobrisse isso. Como ele sabia que eu não ia parar de vê-la, nem que ele conseguisse um mandado policial me proibindo de chegar perto dela, ele resolveu tira-la da cidade. Eu fiquei revoltado, mas não fui atrás dela.. Sabia que mesmo que a achasse não iria conseguir manter aquilo. Então eu comecei a me esforçar desumanamente. Comecei a estudar, dia após dia.. Passava noites em claro... ! Se o argumento para manter Sue longe de mim era minha vagabundagem, eu prometi a mim mesmo que me tornaria alguém respeitável para que ele me aceitasse. Foi quando me tornei um pesquisador Pokémon.. Sorte ou coincidência, acabei achando minha vocação! Com o tempo, ganhei o respeito do velho e então fui chamado por ele para trabalhar aqui.. Ao lado da minha loirinha! – Ele dizia com satisfação e orgulho. Satisfação de ter vencido tudo aquilo e orgulho de estar, hoje, ocupando o lugar que desejava ao lado de quem desejava.  
- Isso é bom. – Gary não pode deixar de sorrir. Era bom ver aquele casal tão feliz, mesmo que aquela cena lhe batesse certa inveja e dor por estar tão longe de Melissa.  
- Nós dois conseguimos ficar juntos. Porque não tenta ficar junto com a Melissa também? – A pergunta de Sue era mais uma sugestão do que propriamente uma indagação.  
- Não dá. – Ele respondeu, voltando ao seu estado de melancolia. – Não tenho o direito de pedir para ela vir para cá. Ela tem o avô dela..E o professor Darrow não tem mais idade, nem condições, de ficar naquele laboratório, cuidando de tantos pokémons sozinho. Mesmo que ela aceitasse vir para cá.. Ficaria se sentindo mal por não estar com o avô. Não é justo nem com ele, nem com ela.  
- Então porque VOCÊ não vai atrás dela?  
- Está louco, Brian? Mesmo que eu largasse tudo e desistisse da minha carreira como pesquisador... Eu ainda tenho um contrato com esse laboratório... Um contrato de dois anos.  
- Um dia esse contrato vai acabar! – Ele disse, tentando animar.  
- Mesmo assim. Não tenho o direito de pedir á ela que me espere por dois anos.  
- Porque não?  
- Porque não é justo. Não posso ser tão egoísta assim. Mantê-la presa á mim com uma distância tão colossal nos separando seria doloroso demais... Para ambas as partes.  
- DANE-SE O CONTRATO! – Dessa vez foi Sue que disse, de modo extremamente espontâneo e até meio agressivo.

**G**ary arregalou os olhos, olhando incrédulo para a loira.

- Esqueça o contrato Gary! – Ela disse se aproximando dele e segurando-o pelo ombro. – Vá atrás dela! Você é um grande pesquisador, poderá ajudar muito o Professor Darrow no laboratório dele!

- Mas e o contrato...! Não posso ignora-lo..Ou quebra-lo assim!  
- Esse laboratório é do meu pai, esqueceu? Tenho certeza de que se eu conversar com ele...!  
- Dará prejuízo á ele...! – Gary disse sorrindo triste. Mesmo que a proposta de Sue fosse tentadora, estaria prejudicando demais o pai dela.  
- Prejuízo é manter um pesquisador semi-morto aqui! – Dessa vez foi Brian que disse com seu costumeiro tom de deboche. – Convenhamos, uma criança de 6 anos conseguiria se sair melhor do que você nesse estado! Pelo menos ela prestaria atenção!  
- Brian tem razão, Gary! – Ela acariciou o rosto do jovem pesquisador, direcionando-o um caloroso sorriso. – Nesse estado só vai prejudicar o laboratório e você mesmo! Fora a pobre menina que deve estar sofrendo tanto quanto você! Eu falarei com o meu pai, ele não me negará um favor! Mas por favor, vá atrás dela e seja feliz! – Ela sorria de modo tão gentil e pedia coisas tão...! Gary não encontrava palavras para explicar. Muito menos palavras que pudesse usar naquele momento para respondê-la. Ela continuou. – Eu adoro você, Gary, sei que sabe disso! E Brian também adora você! Queremos vê-lo feliz.. E sabemos que você só será realmente feliz se estiver ao lado dela, não? Por favor, faça isso por nós dois! Vá atrás dela! Aceite a minha ajuda para isso!

**G**ary entreabriu os lábios como se desejasse falar algo, mas sua voz havia simplesmente desaparecido. Ou melhor, talvez o que havia desaparecido não fosse a voz, mas sim as palavras que lhe escapavam. Ela beijou delicadamente a testa de Gary e novamente sorriu. Já que estava sem palavras, Gary resolveu responder em atos. Puxou-a com força e a abraçou calorosamente. Ela riu e correspondeu.

- Está falando sério, Sue?  
- Não brincaria com algo assim!  
- Obrigado. Do fundo do meu coração. Não há como eu expressar a gratidão que sinto por você nesse momento! Juro que não há como! – Ele murmurava ainda abraçado á ela, forte e carinhoso.  
- Vá atrás dela. Isso basta como agradecimento.  
- O resto, é conseqüência! – Disse Brian em diversão, apenas observando os dois.

**G**ary se afastou do abraço e agora com um sorriso vivo no rosto, fitou a loira e depois Brian.

- Obrigado mesmo!  
- Não há de quê!  
- Como Sue disse, apenas vá lá!

**G**ary beijou o rosto de Sue e depois se dirigiu á Brian, abraçando-o amigavelmente após um aperto de mão que selava mais uma irmandade do que uma amizade.

- Eu vou! Mas eu voltarei para visitar vocês!  
- Ah! Tenha certeza disso! Você vai voltar, porque se não, eu juro que vou atrás de você e te encho de porrada! – Ele riu. Gary riu junto.

- Muito obrigado! – E se virou, saindo correndo em direção á seu quarto.

- Sue, Sue, Sue! Minha amada virou um cupido!  
- Heh...! Não é que virei? – Ela indagou retoricamente, virando-se para Brian e abraçando-o pelo pescoço.  
- Você é incrível!  
- Sério? – Ela roubou um selinho do amado e sorriu.

**B**rian encostou a testa sobre a dela e fechou os olhos.

- Sim, ele estava precisando mesmo de ajuda. Você agiu esplendidamente. Estou orgulhoso!  
- Que bom!  
- É impressionante como eu consigo te amar a cada momento mais do que amava antes.  
- A recíproca é verdadeira, amor! – Ela riu.

**G**ary pegou a primeira mala que viu pela frente e amontoou todos os seus pertences dentro da mesma. A principio, encontrou certa dificuldade para fecha-la devido à desorganização, porém com um pouco de força de vontade e a energia extra que havia ganhado com a idéia de estar novamente junto á Melissa, a tarefa pareceu mais fácil do que o normal.

**U**ma coisa ele devia admitir. Amigos como Sue e Brian ele não encontraria tão fácil. Não devia á eles apenas sua felicidade mais sim a sua vida, pois ele mesmo não tinha certeza se continuaria sobrevivendo por muito tempo longe da morena que roubou seu coração. Por um momento parou e imaginou sentir novamente os lábios doces daquela garota. Suspirou. Não podia conter a felicidade. Um sorriso havia se fixado em seu rosto e parecia não querer mais deixa-lo por nada nem ninguém.

**D**e fato, ainda se sentia um tanto quanto culpado por abandonar todo o seu trabalho e deixar todos na mão daquele jeito, porém como Brian mesmo falara á ele, do jeito que ele estava não poderia trazer grandes benefícios ás pesquisas. Suspirou quando viu em sua mente novamente o sorriso de Melissa. Sua felicidade era tanta que nem lhe sobrava espaço para manter remorso ou arrependimento por estar fazendo aquilo. Sentia que devia desculpas á todos, porém acima de qualquer coisa, devia novamente agradecimentos á Sue e Brian.

**P**egou a mala e saiu correndo de seu quarto, ou melhor, ex-quarto, dirigindo-se novamente ao salão principal. Lá estavam Sue e Brian, abraçados, aguardando apenas a aparição de Gary. Pousou a mala sobre o chão e parou, dando alguns passos á frente.

- Foi rápido, heim! – Zombou, Brian.  
- Obrigado novamente. Acho que devo demais á vocês, não é?  
- Ora, ora.. Sabe que somos amigos. Amigos se ajudam, não é?!  
- Amigos bons se ajudam. – Gary corrigiu estendendo a mão em direção á Brian.

**B**rian riu brevemente e estendeu a mão, igualmente, o cumprimentado.

- Nos veremos novamente?  
- Lógico.- Gary com um meio sorriso no rosto.

**A**pós o cumprimento, Gary se direcionou á Sue e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Obrigado novamente.  
- Pare de agradecer, isso já está ficando repetitivo. – Ela riu brevemente ao se desvencilhar do abraço e beijar de leve a bochecha de Gary. – Vá com cuidado, e seja feliz com ela.  
- Serei. – Ele sorriu. – Até breve.

* * *

Oiii povo \o

Já estamos quase no finalzinho i0i~ Waa.. Vou sentir saudades de escrever sobre esse casal i0i

Espero que gostem ;**

Beijinhos


	22. Apoio

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capí****tulo 22 – **_**Apoio**_

**G**ary pouco se importou com a noite que já cobria o céu em seu manto escuro. Partiu da ilha de pesquisas naquela noite mesmo, montado sobre as costas de seu velho amigo Pidgeot. Atravessou o mar que o separava do resto do continente e seguiu na direção de Uethon. Resolveu que não passaria no laboratório de seu avô para contar de seu abandono ás pesquisas de pokemons pré-históricos. Optou por contar á ele por telefone, ou quando já estivesse em Uethon, ou antes, caso tivesse de parar em algum centro pokémon durante a viagem, porém apostava na primeira opção. Sua intenção original era seguir direto para Melissa. Usaria Pidgeot até sair da ilha, e depois quando o pokémon se cansasse, pediria ajuda á Arcanine, que certamente não negaria, e ficaria muito feliz por estar voltando para perto de sua amada Ninetales e deste jeito, revezaria seus dois pokémons para que chegasse o mais rápido possível á Uethon. Porém Gary não teve tanto êxito como gostaria de ter. A viagem era longe demais para ser feita assim, não só pelos próprios pokémons, como por ele mesmo. Mesmo relutante, após 2 dias de viagem, chegando á cidade de Vermilion, Gary se viu obrigado á parar para descansar.

**C**hovia bastante naquela noite e ele fazia o possível para correr o mais rápido possível para o centro pokémon daquela cidade litorânea. Chegou ensopado ao centro de saúde e respirou fundo quando viu que estava devidamente abrigado. Olhou para os própios pés e viu que uma poça de água o circulava, molhando o chão branco e perfeitamente limpo do centro.

**A **enfermeira do centro, Joy, logo veio correndo na direção do jovem e o envolveu com um manto azul-marinho e aquecido.

- Você está bem? – Ela indagou com preocupação.  
- Sim! Obrigado, enfermeira Joy!

- Seja bem vindo, rapaz! Irá passar a noite aqui?  
- Se for possível, gostaria sim!

- Certo, vou mandar arrumarem um quarto para você, então. – Ela disse ao se virar em direção á uma porta, onde havia algumas Chanseys amontoadas. A enfermeira fez um movimento com a mão e rapidamente suas pokemons ajudantes já estavam ao seu lado. – Preciso que vocês, por favor, arrumem um quarto para nosso hospede. Prepare também um banho bem quente e algo para ele comer. Ah, sim, e também sequem o chão da entrada para que ninguém leve um tombo, sim?

**T**odas as Chanseys anuíram com um largo sorriso no rosto e se dividiram cada uma disposta obedecer a uma das ordens dadas pela Enfermeira Joy. Gary corou um pouco quando a enfermeira voltou á fita-lo. Levou a mão á nuca e abriu um sorriso sem graça e acanhado.

- Desculpe pelo chão molhado.. E pelo trabalho.  
- Não á problemas algum, senhor...  
- Gary Carvalho. – Ele sorriu levemente ao se apresentar.  
- Fique á vontade, Senhor Gary! Gostaria que eu cuidasse de algum pokémon seu?  
- Sim, gostaria. – Gary pegou a pokebola de Pidgeot e de Arcanine e entregou á enfermeira. – Eles estão bem cansados da viagem. Acho que exigi muito deles..!  
- Não se preocupe, cuidarei bem deles!  
- Obrigado!

**D**uas Chanseys voltaram a aparecer ao lado da enfermeira, uma carregava um balde e um esfregão, enquanto a outra tinha ambas as mãos vazias. A Enfermeira sorriu para os pokémons e em seguida para Gary.

- Chansey, por favor, guie o Senhor Gary até o banheiro para que ele não acabe pegando um resfriado com essas roupas molhadas.

**O** pokemon sorriu e repetiu o seu nome como costumeiro, em seguida pegando a mão de Gary e puxando-o para o banheiro. Gary sem muitas escolhas, deixou ser puxado, arrastando consigo sua própria mala de viagens. Chegando á porta do banheiro, Chansey indicou o local para ele entrar e em seguida saiu, deixando-o sozinho.

**A**pós um delicioso e quente banho, Gary se sentiu mais aliviado. Dois dias inteiros de viagens haviam sido bem cansativos. Vestiu-se e saiu do banheiro, deparando-se com a mesma Chansey anterior, aguardando-o do lado de fora. Ela o guiou até o seu quarto e após ele guardar a mala, o levou até o refeitório. Já havia um prato aguardando-o em uma mesa e a comida pareceu maravilhosa á seus olhos. Esfomeado, o moreno demorou apenas alguns minutos para devorar completamente o prato servido. Fazia três dias que não comia direito, alimentando-se apenas de biscoitos que, por acaso, lembrou de trazer para a viagem. Acabou repetindo o prato e após isso, deixou o resto de seus pokémons sobre o cuidado de uma chansey, para que estes fossem devidamente alimentados.

**P**or fim, voltou ao saguão principal do centro Pokémon e foi até a enfermeira, que parecia compenetrada enquanto digitava alguma coisa em seu computador.

- Com licença, Enfermeira!  
- Olá! – Ela levantou a cabeça e fitou-o com um sorriso sutil nos lábios. - Senhor Gary! Posso ajudá-lo em algo?  
- Ahn.. Sim...! Será que eu poderia usar o telefone?  
- Fique a vontade. Primeira á direita. – Ela indicou uma direção, sempre com o sorriso no rosto.

**G**ary agradeceu e saiu na direção indicada. Quando pegou o telefone, sentiu seu coração contorcer. Não fazia idéia de como contaria aquilo á seu avó, que tanto o incentivava naquela pesquisa. Ele certamente ficaria desapontado com sua desistência, mesmo que o motivo de tal tenha sido nobre. Respirou fundo e discou o numero com relutância. Apenas dos toques bastaram para o professor atender.

- Alô? Gary! – O avô pareceu um tanto surpreso com a inesperada ligação do neto.  
- Oi Vô! – Ele forçou um sorriso.  
- Que bom que ligou! Como estão as coisas?  
- Muito bem, Vô! Ahn... E por aí?  
- Tudo maravilhoso como sempre! Me conte, quais as novidades aí no laboratório?  
- Ahn.. Foi exatamente por isso que eu liguei, Vô! – Gary revirou os olhos, tentando procurar a melhor forma de dizer aquilo. – Bem.. Eu..Não estou no laboratório agora.  
- Não? – Indagou confuso. – Aonde está então?  
- Eu estou em Vermilion.

- O que faz em Vermilion?  
- Estou de passagem. Bem.. é que.. – Hesitou. – Eu.. ahn.. abandonei a pesquisa de pokémons pré-históricos. – Disse por fim, evitando olhar na direção dos olhos do avô.

**O** Velho homem se calou por um momento, com os olhos arregalados devido á surpresa. Era algo que ele realmente não esperava ouvir de seu neto naquele momento. Demorou um pouco para que o silêncio fosse quebrado.

- Como assim? Abandonou? O que houve, Gary?  
- Eu estou voltando para Uethon, vovô. – Ele disse com firmeza. – Desde que voltei para o laboratório.. Bem, eu não me sentia muito bem. Eu não podia mais continuar ali.. Longe de Melissa.

**O **Avô demorou um momento para assimilar as coisas que ouviu do neto, mas por fim, abriu um gentil sorriso de compreensão.

- Se é o que deseja, Gary, sabe que tem o meu apoio!

**G**ary sorriu aliviado. O apoio do avô era algo realmente importante para ele.

- Obrigado, vovô!

**N**aquela noite, Gary dormiu em um colchão fofo e cheiroso, com um cobertor quente e aconchegante e com o coração mil vezes mais leve.

**S**onhou com Melissa, com o sorriso dela e com o beijo que tomaria da mesma quando se reencontrassem.


	23. Paraíso

**Yoru no Hana**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Pokémon não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 –_ Paraíso_**

**N**a manhã seguinte Gary acordou revigorado. Estava devidamente descansado e pronto para seguir viagem. Seu espírito estava leve e sua vontade e ânsia de reencontrar Melissa só aumentavam com o decorrer dos minutos. Apos um banho rápido e um café da manhã reforçado o pesquisador pegou seus Pokémons e sua bagagem e partiu novamente, dando continuidade á sua viagem.

**D**irigiu-se até o porto da cidade de Vermilion e apos constatar com tristeza que não haveria nenhum navio partindo da cidade naquele dia, optou por utilizar novamente seu Pidgeot para continuar a viagem. O Pokémon voador que havia recebido tratamento especial no centro Pokémon já estava revigorado e pareceu contente em poder ajudar seu treinador naquele momento.

**O**s dois partiram imediatamente, em uma velocidade incrível, atravessando o mar calmo e azulado. A viagem, se fosse de navio, duraria no mínimo dois dias, porém pelo ar, Gary estipulou que durasse um pouco menos. O primeiro dia de viagem foi tranqüilo e bastante cansativo, apos quase 18 horas de viagem, acharam uma ilha desceram para que ambos pudessem descansar.

**E**ra uma ilha isolada, no meio do oceano que Gary acreditava se tratar de uma ilha inabitada. Pidgeot estava exausto e Gary percebia aquilo nitidamente, pois o Pokémon, poucos minutos apos pousar, caiu em sono profundo. Gary deixou o Pokémon pássaro descansando na parte litorânea da ilha onde haviam pousado e partiu adentrando mais pela mata, á procura de algo que pudesse comer. Não demorou e achou uma grande variedade de frutas conhecidas que certamente serviriam para o propósito. Pegou o máximo possível e voltou para onde deixara Pidgeot. Teve pena de acordar o Pokémon que dormia tão profundamente, porém sabia que o mesmo precisava se alimentar, logo, mesmo contra vontade, o fez.

- Pidgeot...! Acorde, garoto! – Ele murmurou enquanto acariciava a cabeça do pássaro.

**O** Pokémon grunhiu e abriu os olhos semi-avermelhados devido ao cansaço.

- Você está sem comer há muito tempo. Tem que se alimentar, depois deixo que volte a dormir, prometo. – Sorriu.

**P**idgeot anuiu e se levantou com certa dificuldade. Gary, com pena do esforço absurdo que estava submetendo seu Pokémon, ajudou-o á comer, dando praticamente todas as frutas que colhera para o Pokémon e tentando minimizar ao máximo o trabalho do mesmo. Por fim, devidamente alimentado, o Pokémon pássaro voltou á seu merecido sono. Gary voltou ao local onde colhera os frutos e então com calma, soltou todos os seus Pokémons e alimentou-os com a mesma calma e atenção que alimentaria um filho recém-nascido. Apos todos estarem alimentados, finalmente Gary pode cuidar de si mesmo.

**A**limentou-se e utilizou um pequeno lago para tomar banho. Agradeceu em silencio quando constatou que aquela água era quente e gostosa, provavelmente provinda de algum vulcão adormecido da ilha. Relaxou os músculos, que por horas a fio permaneceram em uma única posição, de olhos fechados e com a cabeça encostada em uma pedra.

**V**iu novamente a imagem de Melissa em sua mente e não pode deixar de sorrir. Perguntava-se o que a garota estaria fazendo naquele momento. Abriu os olhos e observou para o céu percebendo que havia perdido completamente a noção de tempo. A lua já estava quase desaparecendo no céu, levando consigo o breu da noite. O céu ainda estava escuro, porém os primeiros raios de sol já começavam a surgir, tornando-o mais brando e claro. A madrugada estava no fim. Melissa ainda devia estar dormindo, ou então acordando para alimentar os Pokémons do laboratório. Ah, como desejava vê-la naquele momento. Ou melhor, desejava estar ao lado dela, e despertá-la com demorados beijos sobre a pele macia e alva da garota.

**O**lhou para trás e viu que Arcanine estava deitado, fitando-o com curiosidade. Ele sorriu para o Pokémon. Com certeza Arcanine entendia perfeitamente o sentimento de Gary e a ânsia que o dominava. Ele devia estar sentindo o mesmo.

- Falta pouco agora, Arcanine. Falta pouco, meu amigo.

**O** Pokémon grunhiu e se levantou. Gary passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados e saiu da fonte termal. Um vento frio passou por ele e fez com que um arreio subisse por suas costas. Riu daquela sensação e correu para se secar e se vestir. Retornou com calma para o local onde havia pousado e deitou-se ao lado de Pidgeot. Arcanine fez o mesmo e Gary aproveitou para utilizar o Pokémon legendário como apoio para cabeça. Arcanine lambeu o rosto de Gary, que devolveu a demonstração de afeto com um leve afago na pelagem e um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Pouco tempo depois, ambos caíram no sono.

**A**pos recobrarem suas energias, Gary e Pidgeot partiram novamente, destino á terra firme. Demorou mais 16 horas para que chegassem em terra firme De lá, sem nem mesmo parar para descansar ou para se alimentar, Gary trocou de Pokémon, utilizando Arcanine para completar a viagem. Sentia que a cada momento estava mais perto de Melissa e seu coração começava a palpitar mais e mais forte. Uethon estava apenas á alguns quilômetros e com algumas poucas horas de viagem, Gary já podia reconhecer ao longe á floresta que antecedia a cidade destino. Arcanine uivou em alegria ao perceber o mesmo que seu treinador, e intensificou a corrida para que pudesse alcançar o local com maior rapidez.

**E**ram quase 4 horas da tarde. O sol estava alto no céu e brilhava com tamanha intensidade que os campos verdes pelos quais Gary percorriam, algumas horas mais pareciam dourados. Gary e seu Pokémon atravessaram a floresta com uma rapidez surreal, como se já conhecessem aquele local com a palma de mão. Logo, Gary avistou a rústica casa/ laboratório do professor Darrow. Sentiu um frio na barriga e um incomodo aperto no coração. Estava tão ansioso por aquilo que era inevitável não se sentir também um pouco nervoso.

**A**ssim que chegou na porta, demorou um momento para desmontar de Arcanine. Suas pernas não se moviam conforme ele desejava e seu coração há muito tempo que já estava descompassado.

**R**espirou fundo e saiu de cima de Arcanine com uma lentidão fora do comum. Os passos eram demorados e pareceu durar uma eternidade até que por fim, ele alcançasse a porta de entrada. Tocou a campanhinha.

**1**, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... Os segundos passavam como minutos e aquilo só servia para que Gary se sentisse mais angustiado ainda. A porta se abriu. Gary pode vislumbrar os cabelos brancos do venho pesquisador, junto á sua notória cara de surpresa.

- Gary...?  
-...Oi! – Ele sorriu sem graça.  
- O que faz aqui, Gary? Você não deveria estar no seu laboratório?  
- Bem.. Deveria. – Gary murmurou. Como explicaria á Darrow o fato dele ter abandonado tudo para voltar para a casa dele.

**O** professor fitava Gary com um olhar confuso. Havia sido pego, realmente, de surpresa com a visita inesperada de Gary. O velho ajeitou o óculos sobre os olhos, aproximando-os mais de sua face e analisando Gary com uma maior cautela.

- Você está terrível. O que houve com você? Está cheio de olheiras.  
- É que eu não descansei muito bem esses dias. Estava com pressa de chegar aqui. – Gary resmungou.

**O** velho sorriu e pareceu entender o que Gary fazia ali.

- Entre, rapaz! – O Velho disse virando de costas e seguindo para o sofá. Gary entrou, seguido por Arcanine. Fechou a porta e observou Darrow, enquanto o mesmo se sentava sobre o sofá. Gary aproximou-se, porém não se sentou, apenas manteve-se em silêncio, parado.

- Como ela está?- Indagou receoso.

**O** velho homem fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso triste.

- Irreconhecível. – Fez uma breve pausa. - Desde que você foi embora, Melissa não é mais a mesma. Nos primeiros dias ela não saiu do quarto, mas depois acabou voltando a fazer as tarefas domesticas porque viu que eu não conseguia fazê-las sozinho. Mas as coisas não mudaram por isso. Ela continua quieta, silenciosa demais. Não visita mais as amigas, não vai mais na cidade, e nem mesmo sorri enquanto cuida dos Pokémons, coisa que ela sempre amou fazer.

**G**ary ouvia aquilo e sentia seu coração se contorcer de dor. Por mais que soubesse que Melissa devia estar sentindo sua falta, não fazia idéia de que a situação era tão drástica. Abaixou o olhar, fixando-se no chão de madeira de lei. O professor continuou.

- Ela sentiu muito a sua falta, meu filho.  
- Eu também senti a dela, professor. Demais.  
- O que pretende fazer agora? Pretende ficar?  
-... – Gary fez uma breve pausa. – Eu não posso mais continuar longe da Mel, professor. Eu juro que tentei fazer isso durante o tempo que estive longe dela..mas..não consegui. Eu senti muito a falta dela.. cada minuto que eu passei... - Você está aqui agora. – Interrompeu. – O que está esperando?

**G**ary o olhou surpreso com a interrupção e as palavras do professor, porém depois deixou que um suave sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. Aquilo significava apenas uma coisa, a aprovação do professor. E isso era extremamente importante para ele, afinal, ele era o único parente de sangue de Melissa.

**V**irou-se e sorriu para seu Arcanine, fazendo um breve movimento com a cabeça em direção a porta. O Pokémon logo entendeu seu treinador e saiu da casa, não demorou e Gary o seguiu, porém não sem antes olhar de soslaio para o velho pesquisador.

- Muito obrigado, professor. – E saiu.

**C**orreu o olhar pelo campo esverdeado do laboratório, porém nada viu alem de alguns Pokémons e arbustos. Respirou fundo e fitou Arcanine.

- Consegue achá-la, amigão?

O Pokémon uivou em alegria e Gary retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Então vamos!

**A**rcanine saiu correndo na frente e Gary o seguiu. Dando meia volta pelo laboratório, o Pokémon seguiu em frente, afastando-se da casa em uma velocidade alta, porém baixa suficiente para que seu treinado o seguisse sem ser deixado para trás. Não demorou para que Gary visualizasse ao longe o que mais desejou ver durante aquele ultimo mês. Ou não. Para falar a verdade, o que viu não o agradou tanto quanto ele esperava que alegrasse. Seu coração se contorceu em dor.

**M**elissa estava deitada no gramado verde, encolhida, enquanto acariciava morbidamente o rosto de sua Ninetales. Gary não tinha certeza, mas teve a nítida impressão que haviam lágrimas secas no rosto da morena. Não havia sorriso, não havia brilho e muito menos felicidade, haviam apenas olheiras, pálpebras inchadas, lábios secos e palidez. Era incrível como mesmo daquele jeito ela ainda continuava linda.

**G**ary sem perceber parou de correr e ficou a observar a triste e encantadora cena. Arcanine diminuiu os passos, também parecia meio abalado com o que estava presenciando, porém continuou a andar. Gary não, estava paralisado. Incapaz de se mexer. Seus olhos não queriam acreditar no que viam. Preferia mil vezes a cena que havia imaginado inúmeras vezes em sua cabeça. Melissa sorrindo, esperando por ele. Pura utopia. Naquele momento ele viu o quão mal fez á Melissa, e desejou poder mudar o passado, refazer, dessa vez sem deixá-la sozinha um minuto sequer.

**A**rcanine logo se aproximou suficiente para que Ninetales notasse sua presença. A Pokémon raposa virou o rosto na direção do cheiro que tanto conhecia, e pareceu sorrir ao comprovar que quem estava ali era realmente seu amado Arcanine. Bruscamente ela se levantou e correu na direção do cão legendário de Gary. Quando os dois correram mais rapidamente até que chocaram-se um contra o outro, como se fosse um verdadeiro abraço. Entre carinhos e grunhidos os dois pareciam estar verdadeiramente contentes e aliviados por estarem juntos outra vez.

**M**elissa ainda continuava parada, talvez devido à morbidade em que estava ultimamente, seus reflexos estavam cem vezes mais lentos que o de costume. Pareceu demorar bastante para perceber que não havia mais o que acariciar. Levantou lentamente a cabeça, enquanto apoiava o antebraço no chão para erguer um pouco o corpo. A primeira coisa que viu foi sua Ninetales trocando caricias com Arcanine. Demorou um pouco pra assimilar o que se passava, e só quando entendeu que aquele Arcanine só poderia pertencer a uma única pessoa, ela rapidamente se ergueu mais, levantando-se por completo.

**G**ary hesitou. Melissa correu os olhos para o horizonte e então se deparou com aquele que lhe roubara a paz no ultimo mês.

- Gary... – Ela murmurou, quase em um suspiro para si mesma, enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas reprimidas escaparem de seus olhos.

**G**ary pensou que por um momento sua voz havia sumido, pois ele também tentou murmurar o nome de Melissa, porém o som simplesmente não saiu. A morena levou a mão a cabeça e ajeitou uma madeixa de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos. Ela sentiu seu rosto corar e um desespero de não saber como agir dominar seu coração que, naquele momento, batia em um ritmo muito acima do comum. Gary deu um passo à frente e novamente hesitou. Melissa fez o mesmo.

**F**icaram um momento em silencio antes que o silencio fosse quebrado pela morena, que em um tom de voz tremulo murmurou palavras em um tom baixo, porém suficientemente alto para que Gary a ouvisse da distancia em que estavam.

- Você voltou... de verdade?

**G**ary deixou um sorriso triste transparecer em seu rosto.

- Você vai me perdoa por ter demorado tanto?  
- Ah...Gary! – Ela mordeu o próprio lábio e tentou conter as lágrimas que queriam novamente transbordar de seus olhos. A diferença é que desta vez as lágrimas não eram mais de tristeza, ou saudades. Não. Nunca mais seriam.

**E**la não esperou mais. Correu. Correu o mais rápido que pode. Gary apenas abriu os braços e assim que ela se jogou neles ele a envolveu com um carinho sem igual. Era a primeira vez em meses, que Gary se sentia em casa, e que Melissa sentia-se protegida. Ele apertou-a contra si, pressionando o corpo e ela, agarrou-se a blusa do pesquisador, escondendo seu rosto no peitoral macio do mesmo.

- Desculpe, Mel! Desculpe! Eu senti muito a sua falta.  
- Eu também senti, muito, muito, muito, muito! – Ela disse quase em suplica. – Me promete que não vai mais embora? Por favor, Gary!  
- Eu te prometo. Não vou mais embora. Nunca mais.

**E**la sorriu e soluçou em alegria, enquanto ele aos poucos se afastava dele, porém não muito, apenas o suficiente para poder fitar aqueles belos olhos esverdeados que ela possuía.

- Eu te amo, Mel.

**E**la riu entre o choro e beijou-o com carinho. Mal podia acreditar que ele finalmente estava ali novamente, dizendo aquelas palavras que ela tanto amava ouvir dele. Beijou-o, e beijo-o mais uma vez. E mais outra. Não queria parar de beijá-lo, porque no fundo ainda tinha medo de que aquilo fosse mais um de seus muitos sonhos de reencontro com Gary. Ele a apertou em seus braços sentindo aquela pele macia e cheirosa que só ela possuía.

- Eu também, Gary. – Ela murmurou entre um beijo e outro. – Eu também te amo demais.

_______ * ______

_"Nunca havia imaginado que a minha vida pudesse mudar tanto por causa de apenas uma pessoa._

_Há alguns meses eu sabia exatamente como seria toda a minha vida. Eu sabia com quem eu me casaria, como eu me casaria e como eu me sentiria. Sabia de tudo, absolutamente tudo e vivia sem muitas expectativas de que isso se alterasse um dia. Porém, quando ele chegou em minha vida, tudo, absolutamente tudo o que eu sabia deixou de ser como era. Ele mudou tudo. Minha vida, meu jeito de encarar as coisas, meu jeito de agir. E eu devo minha vida á ele. Pois se ele não aparecesse eu iria continuar naquela vida miserável e jamais notaria que na verdade eu não passava de um casca vazia fazendo coisas sem muito propósito nenhum. Hoje, eu sei o que eu quero, eu sei o que eu tenho e eu sei onde eu estou. Eu estou no paraíso, vivenciando a coisa mais grandiosa que há neste mundo. Eu estou amando e sendo amada e quero continuar até o fim do meus dias desse jeito, ao lado de **Gary**. _

_Eu estou no **paraíso**, vivenciando **o amor **que **ele** me mostrou existia e sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo por isto."_

** Fim**

**

* * *

**

Oi pessoas que acompanham essa fic! ;_; Bem.. Esse é o último capítulo de Yoru no Hana ( Flor da Noite) e bem.. eu tô muito triste. Quer dizer.. Estou feliz por ter terminado a história mais também tô triste porque vou sentir um pouco de falta dela i-i. Foi muito legal imaginá-la e escrevê-la! Quando eu comecei a escrevê-la ela era a minha primeira fic! E isso faz MUITO tempo e só agora tô terminando! Bem, eu espero que tenham gostado dela! De verdade.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Mandem Reviews por favor *-*

Quero agradecer muito aos leitores que acompanharam e principalmente á aqueles que comentaram (em especial pra Berii) ! Brigadão mesmo pessoal! Beijinhos e até uma próxima ;***


End file.
